A Modern 'Drive Me Crazy' Story
by donmaribello
Summary: This is based off the movie and inspired by another fan-fiction I read on here. It's my first fan-fiction and it's fluffy and my idea of funny. LoVe, LoVe, some more LoVe and then some MaDi.
1. Prologue

"Just come out already Veronica!" Logan said as he peeked under the table.

Veronica put her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle that wanted to escape. She was hiding behind a vacuum in Logan's kitchen closet. Logan always made fun of her height and primarily was the reason she always lost to him in basketball. However, it was she who was queen of hide and seek mostly because of her ability to fit anywhere with her small size.

She didn't make a sound until he said the words. "Veronica come on, this got boring already!" 10-year-old Logan complained. Veronica always waited to come out from her hiding spots until Logan admitted defeat otherwise, she wouldn't get to rub it in his face later.

Logan had been looking for Veronica all over his house for the past 20 minutes. He didn't know why he always agreed to play this game, if the results were always the same with Veronica winning.

After five minutes and on his last nerve of patience Logan said, "Fine, I give up Veronica! You win! You are the master of hide and seek, the winner and I'm the loser. The L-O-S-E-R! Can we play something else now?"

Veronica giggled and came running out of the closet. She had been sitting for so long, that she came out running with a great amount of energy and didn't stop in time until went crashing into a stunned Logan.

Veronica landed on top of Logan and smiling said as she pinned his arms down with hers, "You admit it then! I'm the winner and you are the loser." Logan annoyed now says, "Yes! I already said it. Will you get off me now!" Veronica still holding his arms down so he won't try to get up says, "You have to say it to my face!" Logan rolling his eyes in annoyance says, "Fine! Veronica is the winner, and I'm the loser." Veronica beams a big smile and gets off him. As Logan stands up and dusts himself off. They share a silent moment before Logan touches Veronica's arm and starts running to the living room yelling behind him, "You're it!" Veronica let him have a five-second head start then went chasing after him.


	2. Chapter 1

The music was blasting and people were already enjoying themselves dancing, getting wasted, or making out in the dark corners of the Casablancas house. Logan was just arriving on a late change of plans. He was originally supposed to accompany his mom to a charity event in New York, but they got a late memo saying it had been postponed due to the weather storms happening back in the East Coast. He didn't get the chance to tell any of his friends that he was going to make it to Dick's birthday party after all.

As Logan approached the front door, he couldn't help smile to himself at the thought of surprising Lily. She had been a little upset when he told her his mom had not given up on leaving him behind for the event. Lily loved to party, it was who she was. A wild spirit. She had told him she was probably going to stay home for the Saturday night if he wasn't coming. He had told her jokingly he'd die of guilt if she didn't go and at least for his behalf engage in some girl on girl dancing with her friends.

Now here he was making his way to the party, ready to have fun with his friends and the love of his life.

The very own birthday boy was the first to greet him. "Yo! What happened man? Thought you were going to be MIA tonight?" Dick said in surprise.

"Change of plans bro" said Logan a he gave him a slap turned to fist handshake with his right and a pat on the back with his left hand. "Happy Birthday man!"

Dick smilingly replies "Yo want to know whats happening tonight?" Logan smirking raised an eyebrow. Dick pulls out a pack of condoms and moves his eyes in the direction of Madison who was sitting by the mini-bar with a couple girls.

"Wow man TMI!" says Logan laughing.

"Hey little Richie needs to have fun too!" says Dick jokingly.

Logan making a face of horror but laughing says, "Yeah man the thought of you breeding, just wow." He pats dick on the back and moves on to look for Lily. Logan scans the living room area but doesn't see her. He moves out to the backyard where some people are splashing around in the Casablancas pool. Logan starts thinking maybe she didn't show up after all and is about to turn back into the house when he bumps into Meg Manning almost knocking her off balance but catching her shoulders so she doesn't.

"Hey Logan!" the friendly blonde says.

"Hey Meg, sorry I didn't see you there." he says letting his arms drop down to his sides again.

"Are you looking for Lily?" Meg asks smiling.

"Yeah, did she make it tonight?" he asks her.

"Yeah, I saw her earlier though I'm not sure if she left or not," she replies.

"Okay, I go check it out. Thanks!" he says as he goes past her and she smiles in return.

When Logan is back inside the house her smile drops. She didn't want to be the one to tell him, Lily was in fact still here but somewhere upstairs where all the serious making out sessions are taking place.

Logan can't find Lily anywhere but sees people coming and going upstairs so he decides to look there. Although, she probably left already, she might be in the restroom. He smiles at some of his friends going downstairs. There are five doors upstairs. He tries opening one but some guy yells, "Yo this one is taken already!" followed by girly giggles. Logan rolls his eyes and moves to open the last one hoping it's the restroom but hears Lily's laugh from the door next to the one he was about to open. He opens the door he hears her from just a bit but enough to see her legs wrapped around some guy as she sits on top of a desk. The guy is kissing her neck and she is giggling like a little school girl.

Logan pushes the door wide open!  
"What the fuck Lily?!" he yells at her. Lily's eyes go wide open and pushes the guy away from her as Logan approaches them. The guy faces Logan and it is none other than Troy Vandegraff.

Seeing it is not just some random guy but Troy who is supposed to be his good friend only pisses Logan off even more.

"You fucking prick!" Logan yells right before he punches him in the upper jaw.  
As Troy stumbles back, Logan stares at Lily and his eyes say everything he is feeling right now. Logan turns around and starts walking past people already gathering outside the door watching the scene go down.

A he makes his way downstairs, he can hear people muttering. He walks out the door and onto the driveway to where his yellow Xterra is parked. Lily comes running after him and grabs his arm turning him around just as he makes it to his vehicle.

"Logan! Let me explain! It's not what it looks like," she says desperately.

"Explain?! Explain what? Explain what a slut you are?" Logan says pist off and pulling his arm away from her.

"Logan I-" she tries to reply but is interrupted by him.

"Logan I what?! Logan I'm a big whore and that's about it. People talked Lily and I trusted you, so I blew them off. Every time you broke up with me, you'd be on to some other asshole and when the fling was over, I always took you back. I said this time was going to be different and look how fucking wrong I was. I'm done Lily. I am done with you and your bullshit. It's over! Find someone else to be your bitch." Logan says without stopping to breathe and turns back to his Xterra.

Lily just stands there dumbfounded watching him pull out of the driveway and drive away until his tail lights disappear.


	3. Chapter 2

Veronica rolled over onto her left side for the fifth time in a gap of ten minutes. She looked at her alarm clock, 3:30 AM it read. Veronica gave a long silent sigh, and pressed next on her iPod. It was Monday morning and she could not sleep, her mind kept wandering back to Friday.

She had waited for Duncan by his car after school as usual. She saw him coming and gave him a big smile. He approached her and she pulled him by his shirt collar to give him a quick kiss. He gave her a dry smile and his mood was tense.

"What's wrong?" she asked him with a worried look.

Duncan looked down, and kept his eyes on the ground, "Veronica I…"

He could not complete his words. Veronica waited for him to finish.

"Veronica I… Veronica… we need to talk," he said finally.

"Uh oh, that sounds like the break up phrase of bad romance movies," she said with a hopeful smile.

Duncan looked back up to her and the look on his face told Veronica what she feared.

"Look Veronica, this is hard for me. You know I care about you but I can't do this anymore."

"Duncan I don't understand." Veronica said trying to hold back the tears that had already started to form in her eyes.

"Veronica this hard for me, but I'm not happy anymore. You feel distant these days and we fight all the time now." Duncan said looking back to the ground.

"Duncan I… I don't understand. I'm sorry, I mean things at home aren't easy. And yes we've had some fights lately but we always work it out. It might take me longer get back to being myself this time but I don't think it's bad enough to break up." she said desperately trying to make him understand.

"No, Veronica I'm sorry but I just can't keep going through this, and I also…" he started but trailed off.

"I what, Duncan?" she asked trying to cover the gasp rising in her throat.

"I met someone else Veronica," he said finally.

Veronica's thoughts became paralyzed after his last words. He said something else she did not hear. He gave her a pathetic sympathy hug while she stood there with her arms limping to her sides. He gave her one last look and walked past her to his car. She turned around only to see him drive out the school parking lot.

She had spent her Friday night crying her eyes out. She spent Saturday feeling sorry for herself and when Sunday had come her self-pity had turned into anger. Screw Duncan, she didn't need him she kept saying to herself, or at least tried to failing to believe it.

Now, Veronica finally took off her earphones and threw her iPod across her room to land on her armchair. She was finally fed up with all the love-sick songs that kept playing. If she didn't know better, she'd think the music device was secretly humiliating her more by only playing sad love songs. She looked back at the alarm clock it was now 4:15 AM and she knew she wouldn't get any sleep now.

At 6:00 AM in the morning, she managed to drag herself out of bed and into the shower. She literally just laid in the bath tub, not moving except for the few tears falling into the water around her. When she managed to get out, she looked at herself in the mirror and asked herself silently, "So when exactly does long gone and moved on happen?" She threw on her clothes, with an oversized hoodie and her combat boots. She didn't bother putting any make up on and went out to the kitchen to meet her dad for breakfast. Her dad was setting her plate already dressed and ready to go in his Sheriff uniform.

"Going to work early?" she asked coolly.

"Oh very good observation V, you might make a detective just yet." he replied smiling.

"Ha ha, I actually find that endearing," she said nonchalant.

"I have to be in the office early today sweetheart. I know you're going through a rough time but please try to remain a good citizen for the world's sake," he said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead on his way out to the front door."

"Always!" she yelled after him softly smiling for the first time in a couple of days.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I never really made a formal introduction as the author but basically I been a VM fan since I was in middle school when the show was on. I never really got any closure from the series ending, so ever since I've been a little delusional writing my own stories but never posting them up. I really appreciate the few reviews some of you have left me, thank you so much! It means a lot to know at some of you really enjoy them. I'll try to keep posting regularly, at least until school comes up again. Enjoy?! : )**

Logan woke up with a massive headache, you'd think that by now his body would keep up with his excessive drinking nights. He looked at the clock it was 7:15 in what he considered a bad forsaken Monday morning. He let out a grunt and stumbled into the bathroom to find some pills for his hangover. After downing some aspirins, he took a quick shower and went down to the kitchen to get a quick snack.

"Hey honey, long night?" his mom asked as she was sipping a protein shake after a gym work out.

"Yep" was all Logan said as he took a pop-tart and an orange juice bottle from the cabinet.

"Bye mom!" Logan said quickly as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and sped past her to make it to school on time.

"Drive safely honey!" she yelled and without turning back he gave her thumbs up as he walked out the door. Lynn just stared at her son's back.

She stood there wondering the fate of her son's day. He had been out all night yesterday, probably drinking. It's not like she was oblivious to her son's ways but she didn't know how to confront him about it. These were the type of days were she wished she wasn't a single mother.

It had been for almost 7 years now since she and Aaron had divorced. He was the single biggest mistake in her life. The honeymoon phase of their marriage had only lasted until Logan was four. When his stardom increased it only help increased his ego and made him think his family owed him their lives. He started cheating and becoming abusive. Lynn shamelessly let her sorrows drown in the bottle. It lasted five years until one morning, when she was actually sober and caught sight of a 9-year-old Logan's back. It had been her worst nightmare, Logan suffering at the short end of Aaron's temper. It had always been her that was his outlet but as soon as she realized that Logan was now in his eyesight as punching bag she took him and the cash in her purse to a near hotel. She filed a police report and for a divorce that very day.

People might judge her and say she was stupid for staying around an abusive man, but no one truly understands until they are in your shoes. Some may say she stuck around for the lifestyle Aaron gave her, but the truth was he had manipulated her into believing her life was dependent of his. She would hide Logan, when he came home drunk and served herself as his punching bag as long as he never touched Logan. The day she saw Logan's marks it must have been a month since he began beating Logan and she hated herself for it. If she hadn't been in her room wasted while Logan was being beat and she could have left him earlier. She feared him though beyond anything else but for seeing her son that way made her snap.

She'll never forget her trembling hand as she dialed 911 from her hotel room while a 9-year-old Logan watched some cartoons on the old TV. She feared not only the backlash of her family and friends, but of the town and media for who she was. While she herself was popular in the entertainment world and had her own fan base it didn't compare to Aaron's. He was the beloved actor of many, the idol of children, and a donor to charities. It was all a façade, but it scared her that people would take his side and outcast her. However, one person who had been kind and stood by her side in the controversial outbreak had been the beloved Sheriff Mars. Lynn believes without his support the people of Neptune might have come at her with pitchforks and broomsticks, figuratively speaking of course. He had a strong influence and believes that is why the people of Neptune were if not supportive, at least tolerant of her. He had accompanied her to the court trials when he could, while Mrs. Mars would watch Logan for at their home. It had been long and messy case trial but in the end, she got her divorce and full custody of Logan.

Aaron's high paid lawyers kept him out of jail to Lynn's dismay, but as long as he stayed away from them she let the charges go. He had moved to the other side of the country with a new trophy wife last time she heard. Although, they didn't need any financial support because Lynn herself had kept her own fortune, Aaron was still forced by the courts to pay child support for Logan.

However, that was only financial support and what Lynn needed now was help in getting through to her son. He wasn't a bad kid but when he had bad days he took to the bottle and she was scared of the future he was spiraling to.

The mist of her flashbacks and thoughts however, were interrupted by her cellphone ringing and her agent on the other line.


	5. Chapter 4

Veronica picked up the kitchen, and looked at the clock. She had ten minutes to make it just in time to school. She grabbed her keys and her brown shoulder bag ready to rush outside. However, she stopped and froze staring at her front door.

"What's the point?" she asked herself out loud. She heard a noise and looked at the couch where Back Up was curled up sleeping. He had now lifted his head and sat staring at Veronica.

"Seriously, Back Up what's the point of rushing against traffic to make it to a school filled with fake people who pretend to love you for a year and then out of the blue decide you're not good enough to love anymore?" she asked out loud.

As if on cue or mainly because Veronica had raised her voice, Back Up barked.

Veronica laughed and asked him, "Always the loyal and honest friend huh?"

This time Back Up just stared at her.

"You know what boy, before I lose my sanity, what do you say if you and me take a day off?" she asked.

This time Back Up did bark again and Veronica stared in amazement as if the dog was actually understanding the conversation.

"A mental day off too," she said to herself as she dropped her bag, got Back Up's leash and went out through the door with him.  
_

It was almost lunch time at Neptune High and the time Logan had dreaded all day. He had managed to avoid his crowd and more specifically Lily all morning thanking the heavens for once that she was a senior and had no classes with him.

But now it was lunch and if he stayed inside somewhere in the school to avoid her it was like he was losing. I mean how stupid does that even sound, he thought. But everyone knows that feeling when you have an argument with someone and if the next day you have to change your routine because of them then it is like you are the loser of the argument.

He was up against a corner if he didn't face the 09'er table than it would show how much Lily's actions had affected him. But if he sat at their table then he'd actually have to face Lily and quite frankly he didn't have the head to do it.

As the bell rang, Logan decided might as well get the inevitable over with. As he walked out to the hallway, it was like people had waited for him. They stood by their lockers staring and muttering. As he made his way to his locker, a tall and muscular blonde waited for him.

"Dick, you're not exactly the blonde I dreamed of waiting for me every day by my locker," Logan said as he moved to open his locker.

Dick ignoring his comment said, "So I heard... Are you just going to mope around like the guy in that chick flick where the girl dumps him and he gets all anal about life?"

"Dick, are you actually trying to cheer me up with a reference to 500 Days of Summer," Logan said amused.

"Whatever man, it's symbolical. Use this anger and fustration as foreplay in bed," Dick replied with a naughty smile on his lips.

"Okay Dick... conversation over," Logan said uncomfortably but still amused.

When he slammed his locker shut and turned to walk away he found Lily in his way.

"We need to talk," she said.

Logan looks at her for moment and replied, "What exactly about?"

Logan adding, "I saw and said everything there was to be said

Lily pulled him into an empty classroom while others stood around looking. Lily closed the door and stood with her back against it saying, "We need to talk. It was a mistake Logan. I'm sorry."

"No, Lily you're only sorry you got caught." Logan approaches her with more hurt than anger. Logan raises his hand to her cheek and gently moves his thumb over her it. Looking into her eyes he tells her, "There is nothing you can say that'll make it hurt any less. I never wanted anything or anyone more than I did you. Not because you are the girl everybody else wants, but because I've seen how you can love, how you love and help your brother with his epilepsy attacks. I wanted you because I wanted that, your love too. But now..."

Logan looked her in the eyes and let his hand drop as he backed away from her, "Now I can't take you back. Not this time because every time I close my eyes I see him on you. And more than the actual cheating, it's the betrayal that hurts. I trusted you Lily, and now I can't do it anymore so what's the point. I don't want to worry all the time wondering what you're doing behind my back. I'm done with us Lily."

Lily for the first time in her life showed remorse for her actions. Lily's eyes almost seem to water and said, "I'm sorry Logan. Tell me what to do to make it okay again. I wasn't thinking Logan... I.. this can't be over."

Logan knew he had to leave now. If he stayed any longer he'd get sucked back into her world and lies. He'd take her back until the next time she'd hurt him and he didn't think he could live past another.

"This can't be over Logan," Lily said again trying to embrace him.

Logan backed away, "No, this time it is." He walked past her, past the people in the hallway and into the school parking lot. He got in his Xterra and drove away.

He'd probably get in trouble for ditching but now he didn't care he needed to get away. If it isn't obvious already he preferred to run away from his problems. It was brought on by his childhood. He never understood how his mother stayed around as long as she did. But those were memories he didn't want to deal with now, so pushing the thoughts out instead he wondered where he could go now.

Unfortunately, it was too early in the day to get drunk so the only other thing that helped soothe his mind was tiring himself out surfing.

As he pulled up to beach, he changed into his wet suit because as sunny as Neptune usually was, today was a cloudy and almost cold day. "Just to match my mood," Logan thought. He took the surfboard he always carried in the back of his truck and walked towards the splashing waves.

As he got closer to his favorite spot he noticed a person with a gray hood sitting with a big brown pit-bull next to them. As he came up closer on them, he recognized the tiny person incognito and the familiar companion.

"Well if it isn't Joan of Arc and her four-legged sidekick," Logan spoke behind them.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Just another short chapter for today but they'll get a little longer soon enough. Here was is some LoVe interaction as teenagers and it might not be what some would want, but the wait will be worth it. Promise! I really hope you guys are enjoying reading the chapters as much as I love writing them.**

Back at Neptune High, the student body was in the middle of lunch.

Wallace came to his usual table to find a full lunch tray at a arm's distance away from Mac while she typed away on her laptop.

"Whoa, I guess the lunch lady's grand dish didn't take well with the critics today," Wallace Fennel said to her with a face of disgust as he inspected what passed as "food" on the school menu.

"You'd think a school where the children of movie stars and politicians attend, they could afford something editable," Mac said as she stopped typing to push some loose strands of her blue streaked hair behind her ear. "Hey! Great game on Friday! 18 points and 8 assists the word is by the lockers," she said smiling.

Wallace was surprised by her comment on basketball, he took it she did not even know what that meant but was only being supportive. Wallace smiling said, "On the streets, we call those dimes Mac."

"Streets? You live on the corner of Pleasant Valley and Marigold," she said laughing.

"Man girl, you always have to bring down my street cred. Anyway have you seen Veronica today?" he asked worried.

"No, she wasn't in Bio today. Did she tell you what happen?" Mac asked him.

"Yeah, that assface Kane dumped her," he said shaking his head.

"I know. She told me. You know what sucks more is she didn't even expect it. I'm guessing that's what hurt her more," she said as she looked back down at her laptop and continued typing.

"Want to drop by her place after school?" he asked trying to look at her laptop screen.

"Yeah, count me in." she said closing her laptop.

"Why you being all suspicious girl?" Wallace asked curiously.

"Promise not to laugh," she said seriously.

Wallace nodded. "I've kind of have been talking to someone online, I mean it's nothing serious…not yet at least."

"Oh… so that's the big mystery huh. My Mac'ky has her very own online Romeo," he replied laughing.

"Good to know you keep your word," she said rolling her eyes as the bell rang.

"Damn, I'm sorry Mac," Wallace trying to take back his clowning. He knew she had never had a boyfriend and was very sensitive about romance issues.

"Look how about I buy you some In-N-Out after school on me then head over to V's," he said as his apology. The problem with having two girls for best friends is that they sometimes didn't know when to take a joke and would get butt-hurt easily.

As they both got up to head to class, Mac smiled and said, "Deal! Meet me at my car after school!"

"Well if it isn't Joan of Arc and her four-legged sidekick," Logan spoke to the tiny blonde's back.

Veronica did not have to look back, she'd recognize that voice anywhere. Keeping her eyes still out on the horizon of the ocean she said, "Look at that Back Up, you're not the only dog who likes hanging out at the beach."

The dog just stared at her and then at the familiar stranger. He got up and ran the small distance to Logan wagging his tail. He rubbed his body against Logan's legs as a friendly greeting.

That is how Veronica turned around and glared at Back Up. Some great watchdog he turned out to be!

Logan smiling and bending down to nuzzle Back Up's head with his hand looked back at Veronica. "What would Sheriff Mars say if I told him his little angel was skipping school?" he asked teasingly.

"My life is none of your business, "she said sharply looking up into his eyes. Looking into Logan's brown eyes made her lose her thought for a second but quickly making sure not to linger in that stare more than she should. To make her point she added, "So do me a favor and keep it that way."

"Wow… retract the claws Mars. And please don't flatter yourself thinking I actually give a damn," he said coldly.

Back Up getting enough of the warm greeting went back to sit by Veronica. Logan stood there awkwardly for a while hesitating what to do next. After what seemed like forever but in fact was only a few good seconds, he picked his board back up and headed out to the waves.

Now in Veronica's line of vision she stared at his back as he walked out in front of her to surf.

"To think I was friends with that psychotic jackass once," she thought aloud.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! The reviews some of you leave me are amazing even if I don't reply, I do read each one. I will try to keep the chapters longer and I'm kind of hesitant about this chapter. It makes the story more intense than I'd like because the story-line I'm creating is more or so based of a romantic comedy. However, I want to keep the characters true to the show. They all had troubled backgrounds and had flawed characters as people, who made us true fans love them for it. Please, please, let me know what you make of this chapter. I can take the story into so many different plot lines from here, let me know what you think. Thank you!**

Veronica stared out into the ocean waves that Logan was now riding. She sat for five minutes just watching him before she got up and decided it was time to go home. She needed to make sure she made it home in time to delete any voice mails the school might have left on her being absent.

She tied Back Up to his leash and headed home. For some reason she had the urge to look back at Logan but decided against it because he might catch her staring. However, if she had she would have seen that Logan was floating on his surfboard already staring after her.

When Veronica made it home what she found at her doorstep were her two best friends carrying fast-food bags.

"If it isn't my two self-appointed therapists with pity food." she said smiling to Mac and Wallace.

"If I say it has extra cheese, can we come in?" Mac answered first.

Veronica stood for a couple of seconds pretending to consider the options. "Deal!" she said as she passed them to open the front door to her house, letting Back Up and her guests in.

"So gang how do we begin this pity party," she asked as she went over to the cupboard to get plates for them.

"Come on Supafly, I can't go engaging in girl talk or I might lose my manhood," Wallace said as he and Mac sat on the couch. They placed the food on the coffee table.

Mac ignoring Wallace's comment said, "Come on Q tell us how your really feel? You know me and Wallace are here for you."

Veronica passing out the plates to them said, "What is there to say Mac? People suck and love stinks. I'm only sad for Duncan because he won't get to show me off at the Centennial Dance. I mean, we were going to dress up our love in sequins and shoulder pads, and now I'm going to be alone, strapped in uncomfortable underwear."

"You're actually planning to go to that thing," Mac asked surprised.

Veronica only shrugged back. Wallace instead answered, "As the male friend of this trio, you know I'd take you V, but I actually want to have fun some after." Then raising his eyebrows to the mischievous implication said, "If you know what I'm talking about."

Mac and Veronica looking at him then at each other laughed. "I'm serious! As much as I love hanging around you two, I need to show the boys' on the team which way I roll," Wallace said grudgingly.

"Why the sudden need for a flash of testosterone?" Veronica asked as she moved her share of burger and fries until her plate.

As Mac and Wallace did the same, he answered hesitantly, "No offense, but  
being seen with two girls and no action is giving me a reputation."

"What would that be?" Mac asked biting into her burger.

Wallace paused to get both their attention. "A flamboyant type," he said seriously.

Mac almost choked in on her burger a she and Veronica burst out laughing.

They spent the next half hour eating and clowning on each other before  
Wallace said, "Well I got to get back home and work on my shots. Coach is riding us out all week because of the game loss on Friday. I mean it ain't my fault Kevin can't keep up with the rebounds."

"Poor Wallace, being dragged down by amateurs," Veronica said jokingly.

"Better recognize! Anyway, my boy is passing by here so he is giving me a ride. Admire me as I walk away ladies," he said smiling.

Mac yelled behind him, "Nice to see you stay modest Wallace!"

As he left, Veronica and Mac cleaned up and washed the dishes at the sink. As Veronica washed them, Mac leaned on the counter.

"But really V how do you feel?" Mac asked picking up the feelings interrogation again.

"I'll be okay Mac," she said obviously not wanting to drag on the matter.

Mac getting the point said, "Well you're better off anyway. Love makes people lazy. It is a dangerous drug. It kills more brain cells than crystal meth."

Veronica smiled at her loyal attempt to be reassuring.

"So where did you spend all day anyway?" Mac asked curiously.

"I was at Dog Beach and as my good luck would have it, I ran into my best friend Logan Echolls," she said with a sour face.

"A pleasant encounter guaranteed," she said sarcastically.

"Of course, but I actually wonder what the my lovely ex-sister in law did this time," she said mockingly.

"Well, from what the gossip mill is making out in the locker room Lily cheated on him with that chary looking dude Troy." Mac offered.

A look passed over Mac and she asked Veronica, "How did you know she was the source of his sorrows if you weren't at school?"

"Mac, that better be a rhetorical question. I mean who in Neptune High doesn't know that when Logan Echoll's is being more of a jackass than usual it has something to do with that blonde. Besides, Duncan had his fair share of mouth trashing his sister," she said as her best answer.

Mac took it and moved on to a different conversation topic. But Veronica's mind drifted to the truth. Logan had changed physically along with his reputation since they had been friends but deep down he was still the same person she had known only 2 years ago. He still ran away from conflict. The secret to keeping his serenity was still in the ocean waves. He still blamed himself for when things went wrong. Veronica was sure he still loved whole-heartedly and was why his heart agonized later when people left him disillusioned.

That had been one of the reasons that drove their adolescent friendship downhill. Logan had tried do that for her when her mom's drinking got out of control and destroyed her family. He had tried to be there for her but she was Veronica. If she was loved too much, she felt smothered and distanced herself. She had done just that, intentionally avoiding him in school and when he would call her, she would ask her dad to say she was not home.

They had become friends fast as kids because their personalities were like oil on water. She had been guarded and reserved even as a kid. She was careful who she gave her trust to and restrained from becoming attached to people to soon. Logan on the other hand wore his emotions on his sleeves and acted impulsively. As kids they filled in the gaps for each other but when they got older those gaps got bigger than either could fill.

Veronica grew up this way because inside doors her family had always been flawed. Her mom had suffered from chronic depression and her father had spent more time at work than at home. She had never had anybody else to count on at home and while her parents never mistreated her mentally or physically, it felt like they had. The lack of a real family bond made her grow up with many trust and commitment issues. She had never really had a friend to count on, since none could relate to her having their white-picket fence families with siblings and dogs included. She had felt like this all her childhood until she met Logan.

It may seem untrue to think two kids from different families can become that close but it happened. Maybe because both of them were only children and both came from troubled families. Each had gone through experiences that neither had asked for and none of their friends at that age could relate to. When they found each other through his mom's divorce case, it had been like finally being able to release a long-held breath. They had someone to share with and understand. Yet while they shared a bond of family troubles, they were still different. Logan had been the one to want to talk things out while Veronica preferred to deal with things alone.

When they were fourteen, Veronica's mother Lianne had finally fallen into major depression and her alcoholism became severe. Keith had tried to get her help many times in rehab, and during one of her stays she withdrew from the program. Not only did she quit, she took the refund money the rehab facility gave after a 30-day trial. She took the significant thousands and moved somewhere in Wisconsin with unknown relatives. She had only written a letter to Veronica saying she had to stay out of Veronica's life because she loved her.

"How does that even make sense," Veronica had asked her dad.

Keith had told her not to blame her mother that Veronica should try to understand. He told her not to look at her as the villain of the story, but all Veronica had said, "Isn't she?"

Keith had tried to explain and make excuses for her mother, saying it wasn't that simple. Veronica had said, "Yeah it is. The hero is the one that stays and the villain is the one that splits."

Now 3 years later, Veronica didn't allow herself to love more people than she could count on one hand. That's not the way to live, people would say but it sure helped when people failed her. She never really let new people in and maybe that was what happened with Duncan. He never felt like her knew her and got done trying, as Logan had.


	8. Chapter 7

**One extra short chapter for today! I promise the good LoVe interaction comes after this and starts moving in the direction of the movie. Enjoy? : )**

It was now Saturday again, for Logan the remainder of the school week had been better. Not having classes with Lily helped and after their last encounter, it was she who seemed to avoid him. He had worried about having to be in any vicinity near her especially since they shared the same crowd of friends but then remembered he didn't do anything wrong. However, it seems the Kane princess wasn't avoiding him but in fact was off in a family tour. He had not believed Shelley Pomroy's recount story at the lunch table on Friday but then saw the family on the news later that night as the anchors woman announced the Kane software empire was placing roots in London.

Now with Lily Kane in his rear view mirror' he decided not to spend Saturday moping around his house. He punched in Dick's number and jumped onto his feet to go upstairs to his room and change into the appropriate clothes for a night of fun.

Veronica was seeing the news footage Saturday evening and rolled her eyes as they placed a clip of the Kane family coming out of a hotel into an awaiting limo surrounded by British reporters The footage showed the Kane parentals rushing into the waiting ride while Duncan kept his head down with his hands in his pockets. Meanwhile the attention-loving Lily came last, flashing big smiles and waving at the media before getting in. Veronica fed up reached for the control and turned off the T.V.

People had always wondered what the heir of the Kane dynasty saw in her. They had met in detention one day after school, not the beginning of a very romantic fairy-tale But it was Veronica's demeanor and attitude that had left an impression on him. Maybe, it was because every girl Duncan met only appeared to be attracted to him by the imaginary velvet ropes that seemed to be permanently place around him. But when he ended up in detention for having brought ice tea in a Jack Daniel's bottle to pretend what a badass he really wasn't, the only other soul in there was the mysterious and petite blonde. After what had been the most boring 30 minutes of his life, he scooted over near her and asked her why she was in there. She had told him to be quiet that they should be reflecting on the behavior that had brought them there in the first place. He had thought she was being serious until he saw the mischievous smile on her face and that is how it began. He had not noticed her too much before but you know that feeling of when you get a crush on someone, they stick out in crowds as if they were walking around in yellow raincoats on a hot day. It was how she didn't care for attention unlike every other girl he knew that left him awed. While she may have not been from the 09' area, she was the sheriff's daughter and that had a certain appeal she could have used to fit in. However, she only seemed to stick to a small crowd and ever since, he wanted to know more. He purposely got himself into detention again just to talk to her and finally asked her out on a date to the dismay of some of the 09'er girls. On their first few dates, they had a lot of fun and yet she still seemed mysterious. He didn't think he'd ever grow tired of her enigmatic behavior, but obviously that deadline came to a year, thought Veronica to herself.

Veronica walked into the kitchen where her dad was cooking dinner. It was his day off and he seemed to be having his very own fighting match with the stove. Seeing the amount of steak her dad was trying to grill she said, "Did I miss the memo saying tonight we die from a heart attack."

"Honey, we might not be the richest family in town, but we can afford a normal-sized feast once a year or so," Keith said good-humoredly.

"Awwwh, but I had my heart set on game hens tonight. They're just so cute," Veronica said mockingly. "Plus, we wouldn't have to eat this for left-overs," she added signaling to the large amount of steak her dad was grilling.

"That's smart thinking honey," said Keith rolling his eyes at her complaining. "Come on, what does it taste like?" he said offering her a piece.

After chewing and swallowing she said, "Dense part of a cow?"

"Your impossible!" he said. "But if for your feeble detective skills haven't noticed we're having company tonight."

Before she could come up with a good comeback, the doorbell rang. She went to open the door to find a very happy Cliff carrying a pizza and a six-pack of beers.

"Saved by John's one again," she said smiling and taking the pizza.

"John's? Whatever happened to thank you Cliff?" he asked as he came in and shut the door.

"So I take it there is one intense football game with the shouting ritual after dinner?" Veronica asked pretending to be annoyed although secretly happy her dad was going to hang out with Cliff for the night because she had already made plans.

"Don't worry honey, I'll let you cheer when my team scores." Keith said taking the six-pack from Cliff to put it in the fridge.

"Not exactly my idea of cool," Veronica said smiling.

"Cool? Your daddy was once the meaning of cool?" he said getting back to the stove.

"When was that? When fire was discovered?" Veronica asked teasingly.

"Tell her how cool I was Cliff," Keith told him as Cliff sat on a stool by the counter.

"The year was '77, in our hot red Pacer, with Blue Oyster Cult in the 8-track, groovy uncle riding shotgun (he motioned to himself) racing for pink slips. We were the definition of cool," Cliff said critically.

"I don't know what bothers me more 'hot' or 'groovy'," she said horrified.

After a very delicious dinner and cleaning up it was now 8:30 at night. The old' sport fanatics took to the couch with a cold beer in hand and discussing the possible game results and Veronica took it as her cue to leave to her room. She started getting her stuff ready for her night out with Mac. Wallace had gotten himself some hot date for the night as he bragged to them Friday night, so he wouldn't be going with them. Veronica herself didn't even know where they were going but Mac had promised a night of forgetting troubles and crack-ka-lacking to dawn. Veronica shuddered at remembering Mac use that word. She didn't dare come out in the outfit she had in mind to help her forget about Duncan Kane. As her dad knew it she was sleeping over at Mac's, without knowing that her parents were actually out-of-town with Ryan, Mac's litte brother.

She packed her make-up bag, curling iron, outfit, heels, her pajamas, and hygiene products into a duffel bag. As she headed out to the front door the crazed football fans were in a friendly argument over a play.

"So what are the rules?" Keith asked as Veronica stopped to listen to the Mar's parental go on about being safe and calling to check in with him.

"No drugs, no alcohol, no sex, not that anyone would try anything because everyone knows my dad has a gun," she said rolling her eyes.

Keith smiling and looking at Cliff said, "What could make a father more proud?"

Cliff looking at Veronica said, "What exactly is the plan tonight?"

"The details are fuzzy and circumstantial," she said as she turned to leave and wait for Mac to pick her up.

As she shut the door behind her, she heard Keith tell Cliff jokingly, "You know the odd thing? Those were her very first words."

She smiled and walked out the front yard to her gate to wait for the green Volkswagen beetle.


	9. Chapter 8

"Tell me again why I suggested this," Mac said horrified as she stared at herself holding up one dress to the mirror. Around her laid piles of clothes and accessories, while a half-ready Veronica finished putting on her make up on Mac's bed. "Something about forgetting troubles and crack-ka-lacking till' dawn," Veronica replied slowly as she was in the middle of making her eyeliner wing above her eyelid.

"What if we call it a night, go buy some chocolate and order some pizza. We can pop in some bad romantic comedies and when the guy messes up we'll throw the chocolates at the screen," Mac said hopefully as she turned back around to face Veronica.

"No backing out Mac! I actually shaved my legs for to tonight," Veronica said as she looked up at her.

"I think I read in Teen People that a clean leg shave will make that special boy sit up and take notice," Mac said jokingly.

"I read in FHM that boys like bare breasts," Veronica said in compliance.

"Interesting, I did not know that." Mac said kiddingly while she turned back to the mirror.

Picking up another dress and shaking her head, she reached for another from her closet. As she stared at herself with that dress, picturing how it would look on, she repeated, "Bare breasts you say?"

* * * * *  
Logan was pulling into the Casablancas mansion with one Casey Grant riding shotgun. They got out and went to get Dick, when one well-preserved Kendall Casablancas opened the door.

"Well, hello boys," she said with an indecent smile on her face.

"Hi, can Richard come out and play?" Logan said jokingly.

As she turned around into the house shed screamed, "Dick! Your friends are here!"

Logan and Casey shared a look. Casey wiggled his eyebrows to Logan as Kendall walked away. Leave it to Senior Dick to get himself the best quality in trophy wife.

"This says cruelty free right?" Veronica asked Mac as she stared at herself in the mirror by the front door. Veronica was wearing a body tight little black dress. It had an open crisscross back that her shoulder length hair left open to the public eye. She was wearing her hair wavy and as far as jewelry went she only wore a small black choker necklace. She felt good, so she looked good. Not getting full of herself, but only a week ago she thought her world was over. She would never admit that to anyone, but staring at herself now she actually believed what she had told Mac a few days ago that she would be okay.

"Only if you say, mine (pointing to her outfit) doesn't say free train ride?" Mac asked putting her car keys into her clutch. She was feeling self-conscious as she was showing too much skin for her taste.

Veronica looked at Mac and smiled. Mac looked amazing. Mac was wearing her long brown hair with blues streaks in a low but voluminous bun. She was also wearing a short contour dress. However, it was a soft metallic pink nude color with a v-neckline. What amazed Veronica was how she seemed to be working her nude pumps so easily. Meanwhile, Veronica didn't know how she was going to make it through the night in her black pumps.

"You look amazing Q. I defy anyone to choo choo at you," Veronica said as she made the train gesture with her arm.

"If only RichieRich could see you now," Veronica added to her comment. She had heard of Mac's new online lover and had not clowned enough on her as bestfriend duty demanded.

"Oh god," Mac said horrified as they went out the front door.

"Gentlemen! Tonight we fulfill our destiny. We will pick up some sweet looking ladies. It's why we left the womb," Dick said as reached over to pat Casey and Logan's shoulder from the backseat of Logan's Xterra.

"And here I thought it was for biological reasons," Logan said smiling but keeping his eyes on the road.

"What amazes me is you're getting us in to Viper Room," said Casey turning to look back at Dick.

"What pops doesn't make up for quality time with his kids, he sure makes up for in connections," Dick said smiling.

The Viper Room was a club one hour outside of Neptune. It was a Moroccan-designed venue that caters to the hipster scene with a vintage feel. There is a massive underground dancefloor, while on the first floor there are private cabanas to hang out with friends and a large lounge with a bar. The club age requirement to get in was 21 but Richards Casablancas Sr. had investments in the club. Just telling the bouncers who Dick was they were allowed in. Logan and Dick had come a few times before but today was Casey's first night going.

"Vienna Monroe?" Veronica asked appalled as she stared into the fake IDs' Mac got for them.

"What? It has an edge to it," Mac said as she looked into her right mirror to switch car lanes.

"No, it sounds like a porn star name." Veronica said with narrow eyes as she looked back down to the ID.

They were heading to the Viper Room. At first, they had tried the few nightclubs in Neptune. But when two bouncers at different locations tell, you to go home because they don't want trouble with the sheriff for letting his under aged daughter in, you have to change strategies.

Mac had suggested her earlier idea, but Veronica had a 'light bulb' moment and now they were driving to the Viper Room, without guarantee it would work.

The boys entered the club with no problems and soon enough Dick disappeared into the crowd after a couple of girls in mini-skirts passed in front of them.

"Hey man, want to head out to the lounge?" Logan asked Casey.

Casey nodded, "Think we can get some drinks?"

"Oh yeah, leave that to me," Logan said as he smiled to the young, college girl bartender. If one thing his good for nothing father passed on to him was the being a good actor, thus élite charm skills.

"I can't do this Veronica, my legs are going to give out," Mac whispered to Veronica in line of people desperate to party. "He ate the last kids who tried this," she said to Veronica who had her eyes on the tall, and large built bouncer.

"Think of him as an overgrown teddy bear," Veronica replied as she looked back to Mac.

"Lets go Veronica! Please! I'll do anything!" Mac whispered desperately trying to convince Veronica.

"Just be cool sodapop," Veronica said as she handed their IDs' to the bouncer and gave him her most seductive smile. Hoping she could actually pull it off since, she had no sex appeal whatsoever.

The bouncer looked at the IDs' and back at them. He paused, and looked back to the IDs'. Veronica just kept smiling hoping the extra make-up made them look older and Mac silently cursed herself for not having gone to the bathroom earlier. She felt like she was going to explode any second.

The intimidating bouncer stared them up and down one last time before he handed them back the IDs' and removed to red rope to let them pass. Mac rushed in feeling she was going to rush out floods if she did not find a bathroom. Veronica just smiled as she passed the bouncer and he winked at her.

Logan and Casey had managed to get a few liquored drinks from the bartender and were now sitting in some lavish sofas in the lounge.

"Man, so you're never talking to Troy again?" Casey asked him as he gulped down the last of his first drink.

"I don't know, you think you can trust a guy and then you turn around and he's sucking your girl's neck." Logan said swirling his drink.

"So much for bros before hoes," Casey said looking after some girl who passed near them and gave Casey an inviting smile.

He looked back at Logan, and Logan replied, " Go! Don't let my shit, stop you." Casey gave him a grateful pat on the back as he passed him to walk towards the girl. Now alone, Logan decided maybe he should scope out his possibilities. As he scanned the room, he caught one sassy looking red-head staring his way. She smiled and walked towards him.

"Want to dance?" she asked.

"Couldn't imagine someone better," he said standing up and giving her his famous Echoll's smirk.

Veronica and Mac came out of the bathroom. "What exactly was the plan if we got in," Mac asked as some older guys passed giving them looks neither of their parents would appreciate.

"Dance!" Veronica said grabbing Mac's arm and pulling her towards the music playing downstairs.

The DJ was playing some Latin mixes that had the people on the floor dancing into euphoria. Although, some girls seemed determined to dance like, they were having sex with clothes on.  
Veronica and Mac were resolved to keep it classy but still shake what their mamas gave them. To many guys on the dance floor the blonde and brunette duo stood out like bicycles among tricycles and for all the right reasons.

The red-head had bored Logan fast and mainly because she couldn't seem to get off the floor. For the first few songs it had worked, dancing with her back into him. As he looked beyond into the dance floor he saw two girls dancing together and one particular blonde with her back to him catching his eye.

He wanted to dance with her, he knew that much but he needed an escape plan. Dick as dumb as he came, was his incarnated guardian angel so Logan thought in that instant. He saw Dick a couple of dancers away as he was dancing in a none moving conga line of girls freaking on each other. Dick looked his way and gave him thumbs up, Logan gave him a look praying to the heavens, that for once his brain could interpret what was being relayed to it. And it must have been his night of good luck because Dick made his way over and asked if he could have the next dance. Logan never felt so much love for his best friend.

As Dick and the red head engaged in some rated R dancing, he made his way toward the blonde.

* * * * *  
Mac couldn't keep up with Veronica. She needed water. She was going to suggest a break, because the euphoria of the night was now making her hallucinate Logan Echolls. Or so she thought till' he tapped Veronica on the back and watched his mouth drop open when she turned around.

Logan stood there, his jaw to the floor when the mystery blond turned out to be Veronica the Neptune anarchist. Not only was he surprised to see her there but he was in shock because of how good she looked. He has never seen her like this and his body lost all recognition of how to function.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked accusingly.

"I... I was... I was going to ask you to dance," Logan said immediately regretting it when his brain processed what he asked her.

"You're cute when you stutter Echolls," Mac said from behind Veronica only to cause Logan to drop his mouth back open.

He knew who she was, not by name but she hanged around Veronica and boy was it "shock the hell out of Logan" night.

She whispered to Veronica, and pushed her slightly in Logan's direction as she left.

"We might as well dance, we look stupid standing like this," she said as she awkwardly put her hands out to his shoulder to dance to the slow song that was now playing.

Logan's body without waiting for his head to catch up, put his hands on her waist.

"Since when do you live a double life?" was all he could say after an uncomfortable silence.

"I could ask you the same thing," Veronica replied moving her hands from his shoulders to be around his neck instead. A shift that didn't go unnoticed by Logan.

"Does sheriff Mars know the type of places you hang out at on weekends?" he asked sincerely as he placed his own hands on her mid-lower back.

"Logan your sudden care about my life only makes me suspect my dad hired you as my new watchdog," she said as she looked into his eyes.

Someone must have spiked his drink, because staring back at Veronica only made his brain shutdown all over again. He lingered looking at her face, she wasn't the type of girl who needed make up but seeing her now, it accentuated her features in all the right places. Looking unswervingly into her cerulean blue eyes and he forgot to give her a good comeback. Their encounters these days, only involved pointless banters of quips and insults.

He shocked both of them as he said, "I've always cared about you." Stupid, stupid brain those are not insult words, Logan thought to himself.

However, he shocked Veronica even more because her brain could not process a mean retort to her mouth.

They stayed quiet for a few seconds, as apparently, this was the longest slow song ever recorded or at least it seemed to Veronica.

"Why were you at the beach on Monday?" Logan finally asked to break the awkward silences that seem to take place after every exchange of words.

"I was deciding between staying and going down to the docks, to wait for the fleet to come in," she said in a monotone.

Ignoring her sarcasm, Logan asked, "Was it because of a certain Kane with first dibs to Jake's tailor?"

"If you already knew the answer than why ask the question Logan," she said grudgingly as she let her hands drop and backed away from him. "Why the small talk, since when did we decide to be friends again?" After she finished her words, she turned to walk away towards the stairs only to have a now tempered Logan trailing behind her.

"Well, it sure as hell wasn't me who decided that. Stop acting like I owe you something because it was you who dropped me from your life." he said angrily but keeping his voice low.

"Look I-" she started to say but with a more pained look. However, Logan interrupted her.  
Logan didn't want to have this long and overdue conversation here so he interjected her rant, "Not friends, but people with a common goal."

Veronica looked at him and then away to someone passing by upstairs, not because there was anything interesting about them but because they served as a diversion from Logan's stare. "What does that mean? I'm not exactly enthusiastic to form an anti-Kane club with you Logan."

"Why not? I mean the details are not set on stone but we could get a kick out of doing some damage." Logan said looking at the ground.

"Lily really did a number on you huh." Veronica said but regretting it after seeing the wounded look that came across his face.

"You have to be half drunk Logan, to be suggesting this." Veronica added.

"No, I'm desperate if I'm asking you to be my sidekick in a revenge plan I haven't even premeditated." Logan said finally.

"Look, I have to go. Just don't get intoxicated and drive." she said as she turned to climb the stairs.

"Just keep it in mind," Logan called after her.

Veronica was halfway up the stairs but she stopped and gave him a look that Logan wasn't sure how to interpret.


	10. Chapter 9

**3 Things**

**1. Did I mention I'm a MaDi fan?**

** 2. Thank you for the reviews! Please keep it up! It lets me know what you guys want and frankly it boosts my author ego too. **

**3. I have had a great morning so I wrote a another chapter for today! Enjoy!**

"Noooooo!" Mac screamed as she threw her controller to the ground. The three musketeers were at their common hang out place, Game District. It was around noontime on Sunday, and she had just lost a round of Blur to Wallace. She had lost for the third time in a row of the racecar driving game.

"Don't worry Mac, I got this. Wallace is getting his ass kicked," Veronica said aggressively as she took over Mac's spot on the couch and picked up the controller.

"Please, those threats might play with the masses, but underneath that angry young woman there is a slightly less angry young woman, who loves this piece of fine chocolate," Wallace replied jokingly and motioning to himself.

"Please no jokes like that on my empty stomach," Mac interjected as she sat in Veronica's place in the other side of the small couch. She put her hands on her stomach as it grumbled.

"We'll go to Mikey's right now Q," Veronica said looking at the plasma screen. Then she looked back at Wallace and added, "This shouldn't take too long." She was very good at video games because having been friends with a certain rich boy once upon a time had made her pick up elite gamer skills.

Sure enough after two rounds, Wallace threw his controller in protest after Veronica beat him and said, "You know what I'm hungry too."

They headed out the Game District doors and crossed to the small diner across the street. Game District, was a place for nerds but it had a great vibe. It was filled with couches and plasma screens that had all the new games already installed in them. What was more convenient was Mikey's diner across the street. It served anything from pancakes to hamburgers. The locality of the two hang out joints was in what people called a neutral zone. It wasn't in the 09' zip code but that didn't mean you wouldn't see a few of the spoiled brats around sometimes.

"So how was the 'hot' date?" Veronica asked Wallace as she lifted her fork holding pancakes portions to her mouth.

Wallace was sitting next to Mac across from Veronica in a table booth. "You'd think that hanging out with you two, I'd be use to girls talking about pointless shit but not like this girl. (That earned him a smack from Mac.) No, seriously though! She told me everything from her first to last boyfriend, and pulled out a verbal 'My favorite' list on me."

Veronica and Mac laughed, as Wallace in his best girl mocking voice said, "My favorite color is fuchsia." He then returned his voice back to his own tone, "Oh, that's like hot pink." Then repeating the same mocking girlish squeal said, "No! It's fuchsia!"

That only caused Mac and Veronica to laugh harder. "I want to take a date to Centennial that won't make my ears bleed," he added. Wallace annoyed remembering last night changed the topic, "So what you shorties' do at the club anyway? Dropped it like it's hot?" He bit into hash brown while Mac dropped her fork to her scrambled eggs to reply.

"Never in my life again," she said as she glared at Veronica.

Veronica chuckled and replied, "It wasn't that bad Mac. I mean before and after our little friend encountes we had a good time."

"No, you mean you had a good time. I was shitting bricks before going in and then later when Veronica ditched me, (Veronica glared at Mac knowing it was the other way around) some 09'er douche bag was hitting on me by the bar," Mac replied.

After Mac whispered in Veronica's ear on the dance floor "Payback is sweet." She had gone up to the lounge to get a water, and sat by the bar counter when she saw one Dick Casablancas with some red-head coming up the dance floor stairs a couple of minutes later. The redhead had said something to Dick as she gave the impression, she was inputting her number in his cell because she handed him the cell, said something in his ear and walked away leaving a very stupid grin on his face.

Mac interested in the moment forgot to look away, and so when an unaccompanied Dick looked around the room he caught her staring. He narrowed his eyes on her and to the horror of an embarrassed Mac made his way across the lounge room to her.

"Hi, you look very familiar. Have we met before?" he said giving her his charismatic smile.

Mac didn't know why but that sent shivers down her spine, but in a good way. Annoyed with the fact that he was trying to hit on her, after having scored digits from some other chick made Mac keep a straight face.

"We go to the same school," she said as she looked away from him and towards the alcohol bottles behind the counter.

Dick had been lost in thought for a couple of seconds before his mouth dropped open. Mac dreaded as she caught him looking her up and down although she was sitting. "You hang out with sheriff's anti-social offspring, don't you?" he said finally.

Mac irritated to hear him talk about Veronica that way stood up regretting it as soon as she did because Dick's gaze went from her eyes to her feet and back up. "Her name is Veronica," she said as she caught sight of Veronica herself emerging from the stairs over Dick's shoulder. "Speaking of her," she looked back into Dick's eyes and pointing to his cell phone still in his hand, "anyway have yourself a good night, Casanblancas."

As she walked away towards Veronica, she left a Dick with a stunned expression. He look after her amazed at how good she looked then he caught sight of Veronica too. His mouth already open dropped down more, if it was possible it would have dropped down to the floor.

The girl's deciding their night at the club was officially over, had headed to Mac's green Beetle. They drove away but decided Mac's original plan still sounded good. They stopped by John's Hut picked up the grand pizza and bought some ice cream from the neighboring liquor store. They made it back to Mac's around midnight and decided to tire themselves out watching bad chick flicks.

She had been dropped off by Mac, around 9 in the morning and missed her dad as he left early to work. She had taken his car and dropped by the station to drop off lunch for her Dad. Now, here she was reciting it to Wallace.

"So, are you going to take up Echoll's offer," Mac asked as she pushed her plate away with a full stomach already.

Before Veronica could answer, Wallace's and Mac's faces fell from clowning expressions to grim ones.

Veronica looking at them with a puzzled glance, turned around to see what the source of the facial change was. Her own blissful face expression changed into a dejected one. The source had turned out to be the male of the Kane progeny entering Mikey's diner holding hands with 09'er Meg Manning.

While Meg Manning had the reputation of being the kindest one of the 09'er sorority. It didn't make Veronica's heart hurt any less as she stared at Duncan smiling like he hadn't in the last month of their own relationship. Duncan walked to the register, looking up at the menu behind the counter while Meg held on to his hand and laughed at a joke they shared with the cashier. It must have been something sweet because Meg beamed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Wallace and Mac sat their frozen because they didn't know what to say to remove the miserable expression that had taken place on Veronica's face.

Veronica sat their stunned until she realized they had finished ordering and would turn around any second to find a pair of six eyes staring them down. She turned around suddenly and not being able to form words pleaded to her best friends with her eyes to stop staring too. Wallace and Mac looked down to their plates and Mac without thinking of a good statement only said.

"She's the Man was on Netflix last night, it really sucked," Mac said looking to Wallace to help her pick up the conversation.

"Well that girl can be my man any day," he said trying to lessen the discomfort of the situation with a joke.

Mac began to chuckle praying Veronica would too but stopped right after seeing the now lasting look of sadness still plastered on her face.

Meg pulled Duncan by the hand to towards an empty booth behind the trio's table to wait for their order. Mac silently cursed herself as Meg saw her and asked her, "Hi Mac! What are you doing here?"

They weren't friends by a long run but they had a class together and had worked on a project together a couple weeks ago. Meg not being the type of person her zip code area defined her to be was really friendly towards everyone not caring what high school society laws she broke.

"Hi, nothing just hanging out, you?" she asked silently cursing Meg's friendliness.

"Hi, Veronica," came a familiar soft voice before Meg could reply.

Veronica looked up into Duncan's face and all she could muster as a reply a sheepish smile.

"You know Meg," he said glancing to Meg who seemed oblivious to the uncomfortable exchange.

"Hi, nice to meet you! I've heard a lot about you. Duncan told me you are a really good friend of his," she said with a sincere smile. Veronica smiled as she felt the few pieces of her heart she had managed to put back together this week shattering all over again. Either Duncan had really told her that or she was being a bitch by placing Duncan's past with her only into the 'friend' category. Veronica still smiling but taking a good look at Meg, knew in her soul it was the former. She hated Duncan in that instance for that.

The cashier read out an their order number and Duncan said, "We got to go. See you guys around." He tried to make eye contact with Veronica but she avoided it looking at Meg only and saying, "Nice to meet you." Meg smiled and waved as Duncan pulled her away.

"She's the most pleasant homewrecker I've ever seen," Wallace said as he glared at Duncan who looked back shamefully while Meg took their order and left.

"She is not like that," Mac defended Meg.

Wallace glared at Mac, but Veronica was oblivious to their banter. She looked up at them and asked Mac, "Hey can you give Wallace a lift home?" Veronica after the visit to her dad's work, she had picked up Wallace on their way to meet up with Mac today. Now, she needed to be alone like she always did when life threw her a curve-ball.

Mac concerned said, "Yeah, of course. Where are you going though?"

"I forgot I need to get some projects done before tomorrow. See you guys," she said standing up and picking up her bag .

As she walked away both Wallace and Mac shared a sad look. Veronica didn't need to get any stuff done, it was her excuse to bail on them and go do one of two things. She would either cry her eyes out where no one could see her or go smash things. This was the hard part of being friends with Veronica Mars, at moments like this they wished she would allow them to help cheer her up but she never let anyone see her weak. What Veronica didn't understand was that letting people see her cry, didn't always mean she was weak. Sometimes it meant she had been strong for too long.

Veronica drove home, forcing the tears in her eyes to stay in her sockets, or at least until she was in the privacy of her room. As she passed a lazy Back Up on the couch she went straight into her room slamming the door behind her. She slipped down with her back against it. As she sat with her knees bended and her arms hugging them, her tears began the trail down her face. The thing Veronica had long ago learned, was there were two types of people in the world. There were those that sobbed while they cried, not being afraid to let the world hear their pain. Then there were people like her, who let tears fall in complete silence. These type of people were the ones afraid to be caught vulnerable. She was the former, she didn't want anyone to know how hurt she was by Duncan's almost denial of their relationship. He hadn't told Meg about their past and that hurt more than anything. It felt like he was ashamed of having ever been in her life.

After 10 minutes of a quiet downpour of tears, she looked around her room to see the all memorabilia of Duncan and her. The photos on her bulletin board, the teddy bear he had won for her after a game of ring toss at a local fair, the diamond penchant he had bought her for her 17th birthday. She wiped the last trace of tears from her eyes and got up toward her desk drawer to pull out her scissors. She went over to the teddy bear that said "I wuv you beary much" on its stomach. Poor teddy bear never saw it coming as she slaughtered him with the scissors and threw him in her trashcan. She stopped by the penchant she had proudly wore once sitting in her open jewelry box. She decided that was too valuable to throw out yet. She placed it in a small box and threw it in a drawer filled with random crap. She then moved to her bulletin board and took down every photo with Duncan's face on it, it was sad to say but half of her bulletin board was empty. She cut through his face and after 5 pictures something caught her eye.

Somehow, there among the photos, there was an old picture of her hosing down a 12-year-old Logan. A flashback passed through her mind, they had been at his house when his mom threw in a summer barbecue for Fourth of July. Lynn having formed a friendship with the Mars three years prior, invited them. Veronica's mom had stayed home "sick" so it had just been her Dad and her. At that moment, Veronica had been running around in a swimsuit as Logan chased her in swimming shorts. They did not get in Lynn Echoll's extravagant pool because they had wanted first dibs on the hot dogs. The heat of that day had been sweltering, so coming up with one of her 'light bulb' ideas she decided instead of the pool they could to turn on the hose. Logan came running to her, just as Veronica turned the hose on and splashed him as he stood there with a face of happiness to have something take away the heat. Logan's mom had taken the picture. Veronica stared at the photo, at the tangible evidence in her hands of their now vanished friendship.

A look passed over Veronica and she fished her cell phone out of her pocket. She stared at the touch screen hesitating but finally began to punch in the number she had never forgotten, but just had not dialed in years.

After three rings, the voice on the other line kiddingly answered, "This better be good. I am about to participate in a swingers' tournament."

Veronica remained silent cursing herself for being stupid enough to call.

"Hello? If you're not going to say anything then goodbye," the voice said irritated.

Just as he was about to hang up Logan heard his name being called in a soft, but hearable resonance.

"Logan... I changed my mind," Veronica finally spoke out.

There was a brief silence before Logan replied, "Veronica?"

"Logan I... (silence) look if the offer still stands, I'll take you up on it," she said hesitantly.

"What brought on this change," Logan asked suspiciously.

Letting out a sad sigh out, unusual for normal Veronica character she replied, "Does it matter? so is that a yes or no?"

Logan still apprehensive but finally conceding said, "Can you come over to my place right now?"

Veronica pondered on his words and said, "I'll be there in 20."

And with that she hung up, not sure what she just got herself into.


	11. Chapter 10

**I hope this chapter does the story justice :l I struggled with this chapter because realistically it takes longer for people who haven't been friends in years to start hanging out again. However, I wanted to push the story on already. Please review? : )**

Veronica hesitantly drove up her dad's black LeBaron up to Logan's house gates. She got out and walked towards the intercom on the gates, only to pause and turn back around to leave. However, the earlier Duncan encounter flashed through her mind. She let out a long held sigh and followed by a grunt turned back again toward the gates.

She buzzed and waited for an answer.  
"Yeessss?" Logan said in a fake cynical voice.

"I'm here Logan," Veronica replied.

"I who?" he said pretending to be mystified.

"I, Veronica Mars, I, the girl who is going to kick your ass if you don't stop fooling around," she said getting irritated quickly.

"Ahh Veronica Mars, with V as in virgin," he said still clowning.

Anticipating what her reply to that would be Logan added, "I'm kidding Veronica, come in."

Before Veronica could reply, the intercom line went dead and the gates started opening. She got in the car and pulled up to the drive way. As she rang the doorbell on the front door expecting to be greeted by the old and friendly Mrs. Navarro, was surprised as Lynn opened the door instead.

Lynn matched Veronica's astonished face expression, "Veronica?! What are you doing here? Look how beautiful you've grown to be."

Veronica smiled at Lynn and replied, "Hi Mrs. Lester, I know it's been a long time. I was wondering if I could speak to Logan."

Lynn opened the door further and stepped aside, "Come in sweetheart. Although I have to say I am very surprised to hear you and Logan are friends again."

Veronica not sure how to respond to that last comment said, "We're working on a project together."

"I'm glad to hear that, you know you-" Lynn stopped as Logan appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Speak of the devil," Logan said.  
Veronica rolled her eyes as Lynn defended her, "You better be joking Logan."

"Always!" Logan replied with a smirk.

"Well I'm running late to a meeting, it was nice to see you again sweetheart," Lynn said as she gave Veronica a quick hug. "You always brought out the good in him," she whispered to Veronica before letting go and sending her regards to Keith as she left.

"What the hell does that mean," Veronica thought to herself.

"So seriously Veronica, straight up, why are you agreeing to this," Logan asked as he made his way downstairs.

"Prince charming is a dick, bring on the frogs," Veronica shrugged.

"Ribbit," Logan said amused.

He motioned then toward the kitchen, "Can I get you something?"

"No, thanks," she said.

However, Logan still grabbed two drinks from the fridge, as they went out through the sliding doors into the patio towards the gazebo at the end of the pool. Veronica took in the old familiar surroundings, the pool gazebo was a cream color with four matching satin curtains tied at each post. There were two small white settees with matching cushions with a panoramic outlook of the ocean beyond it. Veronica had never cared about being rich, but she envied Logan right now for having the privilege to such a scenic view.

"So what exactly did you have in mind to avenge our honor," Veronica said as she sat across from Logan taking the drink from him that he was extending to her.

"I'm still brainstorming the details," Logan said sitting down and sipping his drink.

"I'm surprised your brain can process that much," she said smiling as she stared out into the horizon where the sky met the ocean.

"What did he do?" Logan asked more interested in what Duncan did than bantering with her.

Logan expected an insult or a devious answer but was surprised to hear her say, "He's dating Meg Manning."

"Ahhh, the pain of being upgraded," Logan said.

"You're an asshole," Veronica said looking back at him doubting again why she had agreed to this.

"Maybe, but I know that feeling too, that's why I said it," he said as he took another sip from his drink.

Veronica's anger subsided and was starting to be replaced by empathy. He too was victim of the Kanes' wrath, exaggerated words but it sure felt like that to Veronica.

"Look, if we're going to work on this together, we need to agree cut back on the cheap shots," Veronica said critically.

Logan looked at her, his smirk saying he had already come up with one punch line to that, but instead said, "Okay."

"Okay?" Veronica asked surprised.

"Look, Veronica I don't know about you but I really want to make Lily regret what she did to me," he said still wounded at the reminiscence.

"Well, I want to make Duncan see his not the only guy who was ever interested in me," she said.

"I know he wasn't the only one," Logan said to Veronica's astonishment.

Before she could stop to construe his words Logan said with glimmer in his eyes, "I got it! Why don't we go to the Centennial Dance together?"

"Okay," she said.

Now it was Logan's turn to repeat in suspicion, "Okay? that easy?"

"I mean I know for sure nothing would piss off Duncan seeing me with you. You are not exactly a person of his great devotion what giving his sister the tramp reputation and all,"  
Veronica replied.

"Hey, it's not my fault his sister can't keep her legs closed," he said grudgingly.

The gleam of retribution against the Kanes' that had crossed Veronica's face disappeared when she got lost in thought.

"What?" Logan said hoping she wasn't backing out because he was already anticipating the emotional damage they could cause.

"It all sounds great, the dance is a big deal to everyone, but no one's really going to care if we're only seen together one night," Veronica said.

"What if we build our way there?" Logan replied.

"Not sure I have my Bob the Builder costume anymore," Veronica said teasingly.

"No, seriously what if we pretend to date and have the perfect relationship. It would eat up the Kanes if we acted like the perfect lovers and did things for each other we never did for them," Logan said now enthusiastic about the idea.

"You won't care what your friends think?" Veronica asked curiously.

"Will you?" Logan replied.

"My friends actually have souls, while all those plastic barbies in your crowd will give you hell for dating me. It's what happened with Duncan but he never cared, you on the other are like the King of 09'ers," Veronica said barely sipping her drink.

"Veronica I'm willing to go through all this, if you're willing to make a few changes." Logan replied as he looked at her.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Veronica answered not liking the sound of it.

"I have more to lose, while you already hang with the outcasts," Logan said.

"Just because my friends don't appeal to your 09'er buddies doesn't make them sub-human," Veronica said getting angry.

"No, I didn't mean it as an insult. You know that is how the 09'ers work so instead of getting your panties in a twist, you should use this chance to do some damage to the social pyramid," Logan said trying to cool her down.

"What exactly does that include?" she asked liking the sound of it.

"Look we start dating and pretend to be crazy in love to make the Kane's jealous. You sit at my table during lunch to and piss off everyone else that you want," Logan said smiling.

"I would love to see Madison and her goonies faces' to that scene," Veronica said with an evil grin.

Logan looked Veronica up and down. "What?" she asked beginning to feel self-conscious.

"If you're going to be my fake girlfriend until Centennial, we need to do something about the image," Logan said pointing at her clothes.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" she said pulling at her hoodie. Veronica did not think she was a tomboy but she had never given a damn about the fashion police fining her. She dressed for her own comfort, not to impress other people. She was wearing a black hoodie over a gray "The Doors" slim t-shirt. While her bottom half included her usual trademark of jeans and her black combat boots.

"The Veronica I saw last night version 2.0, this Veronica (he said motioning to her outfit) the downgraded 1.0." Logan said horrified.

"I'm not sure either to take that as a compliment or an insult," she said sipping the originally unwanted drink but now grateful for.

"To make a huge impact, you have to go to the extremes Ronnie," Logan said.

Veronica was surprised because she had not heard him use that nickname in a long time. Another reason she was surprised is he was right. If she was going to make Duncan regret having dumped her, she wanted to make a dramatic way of doing it.

"As much fun as it sounds being your own living Barbie, I don't have the money to spend on new clothes," Veronica said at last.

"You don't worry about that," Logan said as he pulled out his Unlimited One credit card to show her.

"Logan no! What is your mom going to think? She'll think I'm only hanging around you now because I'm a fucking gold digger," Veronica said hoping to change his mind.

"Actually this bill runs to the great Aaron Echolls. For the bad father he is his bank account sure says a lot. Anyway, this will be like my charity deed of the year," Logan said.

"Will if you put it like that," Veronica said not feeling so embarrassed anymore because she knew what kind of person Aaron was.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Logan asked looking at his cell phone to see it was 2:25 pm.

"Well, after the Duncan incident today, they all went to shit," Veronica said sourly.

"Let's go to the mall then. We can start this revenge wagon tomorrow!" Logan said excitedly.

"What is going to be our back story?" Veronica said motioning between them. People would not believe they were madly in love after a week of both having been on the rebound.

"We can figure that out later. Let's go!" Logan said as they both left towards the house and onto the driveway where Logan reluctantly agreed to take Veronica's car instead of his own.

"It's not my fault you drive a big yellow banana, this is less attention calling if we see anyone we know," Veronica said to Logan who rolled his eyes as they pulled out of his driveway an into the street.


	12. Chapter 11

**Ahhhhhhh! :) Some may hate this chapter, some might love it. I personally love it.**

Veronica stopped at the top of moving stairs as she stared horrified to the view of fashion shops and the outfits the mannequins in the display windows wore. Logan who was ahead of her reaching the mall's second floor had started walking without realizing Veronica's stop due to the feeling of an anxiety attack coming on.

He looked back and smiled. "It's not that bad," he said as he walked back and grabbed hold of her hand to pull her to a nearby Guess store. Veronica jumped a little at the physical contact but was glad when he let go as he walked to the display window. Posing like the girl from Jeopardy, he lifted his hands up to the glass and said, "What about this."

Veronica's face transformed back into a horrified expression that had only worn off a few seconds ago. Veronica could never understand how people thought of shopping as a hobby. People who shop at the mall don't have a sense of style of their own, you buy what people in high fashion places labeled as fashionable. You were not creating your own style by buying those outfits, you were merely coping somebody else's style. Veronica and Mac on the other hand loved to shop in thrift stores because you never knew what you were going to find and come out with in plastic bags. They didn't have mannequins with full outfits out like an exhibit show of fashion, so what you paired together was entirely up to you. Now staring at the display Logan was motioning to only made Veronica want to throw up at how easily she was throwing out her ideals and convictions.

As if Logan could read her mind he said, "Remember to make an impact, you have to go to the extremes."

"Fine. Let's go in but no way in hell am I going to be caught in that," she said as she passed him into the store.

She looked around and shook her head at racks of happy colored clothing. She saw another section with clothes with dark hues and just as she was about to head that way, Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her in the other direction. "We're not shopping for emo-Veronica today," he said holding her hand.

"For a guy who swore to have hated me only weeks ago, you sure took a fast liking of grabbing my hand," Veronica said meaning it to be a silent thought. Either the blinding rainbow the racks of clothes formed were at fault for her brain fart or being like this with Logan again made her forget how to function.

"I never hated you," Logan said as he let go of her hand to pull out a turquoise, sheer, peter-pan collar shirt.

"Hey, that doesn't look so bad," Veronica said grabbing it from his hands and not wanting to interpret his comment.

Logan pulled out a casual cream floral skater dress from another rack and smiled as he placed it in front of Veronica picturing how she would look.

"Hey, don't use me for your own twisted fetishes," she replied kiddingly.

"Then how is this going to be fun for me," he said faking a frown. Veronica laughed much to the surprise of both of them.

They both separated for a while as they explored more of the store. After taking some stuff from different racks, she was looking at some accessories when a Logan with an armful of clothes emerged behind her.

She turned around to face a grinning Logan and looked at the clothes, "Logan, I willing to become Veronica 2.0, not the downgraded version of Lily Kane."

"Veronica, you could be more attractive than Lily if you tried," Logan answered and before she could give a response, he lightly pushed her towards the changing room's area, "Go try these on and we'll see how they fit."

"You actually think this stuff will make a difference" she asked as she rummaged through clothes, she would never have been seen in until now or more frankly clothes she would have never afforded on her own.

"Just try them on Veronica. After all, if you really want to get your prince charming to take this (he motioned between them implying their revenge plan) seriously it involves dramatic changes," was all Logan said as he looked for a sales associate to give them access to a changing room.

As Veronica was going to reply, a well-dressed girl appeared. "Hi, you ready to try those on," she told Veronica.

Veronica looked at Logan and he smiled at her. The girl noticing this interaction and smiling asked, "Do you want your boyfriend to go in with you?"

Logan was about to explain they were not a couple, when Veronica answered, "Yes, if that's okay."

"Of course, let me bring a chair," the girl said leaving them for an instance. He gave Veronica a puzzled smile. "If you're going to pay the fortune for this (she lifted her hands motioning to the clothes) might as well have a say on what goes. Besides get use to being called that," was her answer just as girl came back with a chair and put it outside her changing room. Logan sat himself on the chair crossing his arms behind his head as he leaned back against the wall, while Veronica disappeared behind the velvet red curtain.

Veronica placed the clothes on the hooks in the small, encompassing room. She reached for the dress that Logan had first given her, the cream floral skater dress. She hovered it in front of her body and stared at herself in the mirror. She had not worn things like these in all her life, her current wardrobe reflected who she was as a person. She had always thought that phrase "fashion is a way of self-expression" was cliche. She thought it was false logic shopaholics made themselves believe to excuse their debts. Now looking at herself behind the dress, she realized it had a deeper truth to it. She wore dark clothes because it reflected who she was. She was painfully human, she makes mistakes, she jumped to conclusions before knowing the truth, and she had stopped believing in fairytales a long time ago. She could not match her believe that it was better to deal with conflict alone in a hot-pink shirt. As she undressed and stepped into the dress, she stared at the pattern of red tulips on it, how could she reflect all the hurt she had lived in something as pretty as the dress. Veronica fastened the zipper on the side of the dress, she took a good look at the reflection in the mirror, maybe it was time for physical change. But maybe it was also time for one that would never be visible to the world. A change that only her mind and soul could see, she needed to accept that her mother was a weak alcoholic who would never be prepared to stand by her family. She needed to accept and forgive. But Veronica shook her head, she was being carried away on a cloud into the past. This was playing dress up and she would never really be able to be that girl. To be this girl. A carefree and simple girl who didn't overanalyze everything. She was just going to pretend to be this girl, so she looked the part on Logan's arm. It was the revenge plan to make Duncan jealous enough to make him regret having stopped trying to know Veronica. She sighed and pushed the curtain back.

"Wow." was Logan's response to the Veronica that revealed herself in the dress ensemble. She looked different with colorful patterns on, it gave her already beautiful features a different glow. She looked good and without knowing why felt a pinch of jealousy knowing she was only doing this for Duncan's show.

"Yeah, yeah, I look like a walking garden" she rolled her eyes, believing the smile that had formed on his face was mocking her.

"No, seriously Veronica, you look... great," he told her.

"Of course the boots are not exactly complimentary but we'll fix that later" he smirked as he looked at her feet where the black combat boots looked entirely out of place with the cream skater dress.

"Well, if feeling stupid translates to looking great ..." Veronica began and sighed, "I guess it's on to outfit number two." She pulled the curtain shut again and moved to rifle through the clothes he had chosen for her, and none of the ones she had picked out.

Veronica was redressed in another outfit as she opened the curtain again. Logan's compliment and facial expressions every time she opened the curtain helped her relax and without knowing how she began enjoying having him as her fashion judge. Veronica was soon showing herself off in a variety of stupid poses as the curtain would pull open time and time again, as her old friend would laugh. Through all the clowning, Veronica kept catching a look in Logan's eyes and if she didn't know better she'd think he was actually finding her attractive. That was absurd, but then was there anything in this whole situation that wasn't?

Although, it was only a revenge plan that made them cross paths again, Logan was actually having fun. Logan was still a straight man, so he didn't exactly love the idea of spending a whole day at the mall shopping for girl clothes, but forcing Veronica into clothes that he had never seen her in was turning out to be entertaining. There had been times before when he wondered about her, his old best friend. He would wonder what hanging out with her these days would have been like. He would sometimes stare at her table during lunch and see her laughing with the only two friends she seemed to hold onto. He would feel resentful for some reason and realized it was because he knew how fun she could be. He felt resentment towards her because it was her who dropped him from her life and seeing her that way made the memory hurt. He couldn't dwell on that right now though, the mission was to make her into a living Cinderella if their plan was going to work. However, every time she pulled the curtain back, he was even more certain it would. Dressed like an actual girl, she was probably the most beautiful girl in Neptune, even if she hid it underneath combat boots and a sassy attitude.

They continued their little fashion show in different stores around the mall. Soon they were both carrying bags filled with clothes and girls accessories since whole outfits required more than a tops and bottoms. They had also stopped by a couple shoe stores and picked up a couple pairs, with Logan's rule as long as it wasn't any more combat boots, they could go. Maybe it was the euphoria of their plan becoming a reality, because they were soon being civil with each other without any hypocrisy.

"After this torture, I think I deserve some decent-sized lunch from my new bestfriend," Veronica said smiling.

"Torture? You know some girls actually find this "fun." I think the lunch part can be arranged though," he smiled back as he shifted the several amount of bags in both hands.

He was starving too and all the shopping had worn off the energy he had after breakfast. They made their way into the food court. They sat across from each other a table in almost hidden in the corner praying no one they knew would catch them by surprise. He bought them burgers combos from the In-N-Out shack, since neither had been in the mood for their other limited options of Chinese or Mexican.

"I honestly don't know how girls can find that fun," Veronica shook her head as she bit into her burger.

Logan gave her a smirk, before taking bite of his own lunch.

"This is not how I'd like to spend every Sunday," she said positive of that comment. "However, I'm happy I'm not the one paying for that privilege" she smiled sweetly at Logan as she sipped her coke.

He chuckled and said, "Neither am I, we should send Aaron a thank you letter."

Veronica almost choked and spit out the Coke that was making its way down her throat as she burst out laughing. It felt like déjà vu to Logan, as this conversation felt almost too familiar. When they had been friends Logan would invite Veronica almost everywhere they hanged out not because she was that type of girl, but because he was the rich friend of the two and so it was only fair. Veronica would always protest about him spending on her but once he mentioned that it was Aaron's money that paid his tabs, it would change her mind. Of course, they weren't those innocent kids anymore, so the comfortable silence of being together again was replaced by an awkward one.

"You're staring" Veronica said sipping her coke once more hoping its path down her throat wouldn't be interrupted this time. Logan's eyes almost felt like they were burning a hole in her head. "Do I have I have ketchup on my face?" she checked running the back of her hand across her mouth but finding nothing there.

"No, I was just..." Logan not wanting to kill the moment by bringing up memories instead lied, "No, I was just going to ask what our back story is going to be tomorrow?"

"I don't know" she said feeling better he didn't say anything awkward.

"Maybe, we should just go with the truth," she added.

Logan gave her a baffled look.

"Not that truth," she said laughing. "We should say we use to be friends a long time ago, and we hanged out over the weekend, and reconnected."

"That simple?" Logan asked, finding a smile on his lips.

"Let's hope their distracted by my sudden change of style," Veronica said smiling back.

"So, more shopping?" he suggested, as they both finished their share of lunch. "Maybe back to that store with those stylish booty shorts..." he began. After the disgusted look on her face said, "Okay, maybe not. It's not like you have the body parts to work them anyway..." he said with a depraved smirk.

Veronica was about to call him some very nasty names but knew he meant it as joke, so she laughed instead.

"You're a jackass, Logan," she said smiling, and smacking him in the chest with her large handful of shopping bags as they stood back up.

Veronica thought to herself, how much fun she was actually having. Their plan might work after all and maybe even their vanished friendship could at least get some closure.

Veronica's pulled up to Logan's house around nine at night, she didn't realized just how much time they had actually spent together until then. Her trunk was filled with shopping bags, as was her backseat, and Logan himself had to carry some with him in the passenger seat. He had bought her bags of clothes, shoes, and makeup.

As she stopped the car right at his gate Veronica looking straight ahead said, "Thanks Logan."

"For the last time, stop saying thank you," Logan said looking ahead trying to see what she was staring at.

"You really think this revenge plan is worth this?" Veronica asked with a now sullen expression as she finally looked over at him. "Are the Kane siblings worth this?"

"You think pissing of Duncan is worth it?" he said, almost as a challenge as her face appeared to show her starting to regret the day.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't" she told him smiling at last.

He began to get out and placed the shopping bags in his hands in his now empty seat. As he shut the door, he leaned back over the open car window said, "So..."

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Veronica nodded.

"I could pick you up in the morning, make a dramatic entrance?" he said smirking.

Veronica forced a smile but with a hint of sarcasm said, "Can hardly wait." Logan stood leaning at the car window for a silent moment and smiled at her before finally walking away to his gates. You could have cut that tension with a knife.

As Veronica, backed out and placed the car back parallel to the street, she honked and waved at Logan. Logan in return lifted his leg back and put his hands together like a girl being dropped off from her first date. She smiled, as she saw him now in her rear view mirror. As she drove, she thought about tomorrow. She was going to be his fake girlfriend, but truthfully maybe she could be his friend again in some near future. It might all be an act but that did not make Veronica felt any the less weird about it. Maybe she made a mistake agreeing to this plan, but after today there was no backing out. At her final thought, she put her foot down harder on the accelerator and sped away into the night.


	13. Chapter 12

**I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint and with that said I want to thank some specific reviewers who leave me reviews more than a couple times. Although, my story isn't a bombshell of a storyline, it makes me feel good to know at least a handful of people enjoy them.**

**LoVefan1123**** , ****BeWitchingRedhead36****, ****Shel12****, ****RedJane12****, and guest reviewer Angel. Thank you guys so much for the regular feedback, I hope you guys continue to like these story and review : ) Thank you to everybody else who leaves me a review.**

Veronica did not like the new insomnia routine that was becoming a regular part of her Mondays mornings. She stared at her alarm clock in the nightstand, it was 4:45 AM. She had not intended to wake up so early but now she could not go back to sleep.

She had made it home around 10 pm after dropping Logan off and making a quick stop to a nearby store.

She had picked up a small gift for Logan, for many reasons but the biggest one being gratitude for all he bought her. She thanked the heavens her dad had to stay an extra shift, so she had time to put her new wardrobe away and dispose of all the evidence. Her dad would not approve of her plan or let alone a boy buying her so much expensive stuff.

She had put away all her new stuff but also cleaned out her old belongings. She rummaged through her closet and drawers putting away most of her old clothes in boxes and moving them to the garage that served as the Mars' personnel storage unit. She had probably fallen asleep around midnight exhausted, but had a vivid nightmare about how today would go. Now, awake at almost 5 o'clock on Monday morning, she couldn't stop analyzing every outcome that could arise out of her she showing up to school on Logan's arm.

It was about 5:30 AM when she could not stand her wandering mind anymore, so she got up to shower. It was still early when she was ready to get dressed but she decided might as well get it over with. She put different options out on her bed and decided on a soft peach, sleeveless lace dress. The dress was flowy at the bottom and landed just above her knees. She placed a tiny brown belt at the waist and threw on a cropped, faded style jean jacket over it. She rolled up the sleeves to show off some of the new bangles Logan bought her. And for her feet, she decided the nude ankle suede wedges were her most comfortable option.

Her typical hairstyle to school was a low ponytail but she remembered today was about extremes so she decided down and wavy would do it. As for make-up, she matched black eyeliner wings and bronzer, with a noticeable nude lipstick.

When Veronica stared at herself in her full-length mirror, she almost didn't recognize herself. Saturday's look had been a nightclub look, skimpy with just a hint of classy. Her look now was much more school appropriate but she still exuberated sensuality. She was not sure if she liked that fact or not. Veronica looked back at the clock, it was 6:45 in the morning now, she decided to seat in her armchair but must have drowsed off because next thing she knew she woke up to Keith knocking on her door.

"Veronica Mars! You are going to be-" his mouth falling open as Veronica opened the door.

He was befuddled at the sight of his daughter in her outfit, it was a day to night difference.

"Did I miss the memo this time," he said finally recovering from the morning revelation.

"Yeah, it said you must be the change you want to see in the world," she said sarcastically as she passed him to get her brown leather school purse from the couch.

"Veronica, you're not consuming any narcotics, right?" Keith asked kiddingly as he followed behind her.

"Dad please, it like you don't even know me. Who needs drugs when there is sex," she said joking with a straight face as she got her school books from the coffee table and placed them in her bag.

"That's not funny," he said as he went back to the kitchen counter but stared back at her.

"Relax dad, it's only a new look," she said as she sat down in front of her breakfast plate Keith had set for her. "Besides your one to talk," she said as she bit into her toast.

Keith put the orange juice his was about to drink back down on the counter and said in a serious tone, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Veronica adding more butter to her toast replied, "It means I read your yearbook, "Onward through the fog. Light up and party, have sex, be free. Were the class of 73'."

"You're really not doing drugs, right?" Keith asked now concerned.

When Veronica was about to give him an answer, a Doppler effect of blaring music came roaring outside.

Veronica looked back at the clock on the wall and got up.

Keith who was now by the window asked, "Honey, since when does Logan drive a big, banana and more importantly why is it parked on my driveway?"

"He is color blind and that would be my ride," Veronica said as she walked over to give him a kiss on the cheek and then back to the front door.

"You two are friends again?" Keith asked Veronica's back.

"You could say that," she said before she closed the door behind her.

Logan saw Veronica coming towards his Xterra and couldn't believe his eyes. Sure, he had seen her dress yesterday in the changing room but not with all the right complimenting accessories, she had on now. Not only that but she had no makeup on yesterday or her hair done either. Now she was sporting all the right combinations and looking at her now made a familiar feeling from Saturday making its way down to his groin.

"Look at you looking so sexy, who knew your own personal vendetta on Duncan would bring my eyes great joy," Logan said as he lowered the radio and leaned over to open her car door from the inside.

"You must have your own book on how to give demented compliments," Veronica said as she closed the car door behind her and fastened her seat belt.

"I do but if you don't believe me we could pull over and you can conduct a full body search," Logan said with a playful smirk as he pulled out of her driveway.

Veronica in the passenger seat just laughed not knowing Logan secretly wished she would have said yes.

"So, are you ready to do this?" He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"I prepared myself mentally by keeping Heartbreaker on replay," Veronica kiddingly said with a straight face causing Logan to burst out laughing.

They came to a red light and Logan eyes lingered over to Veronica who was looking out her window. She felt him stare and looked back at him. He gave her deep smile and found herself smiling back. However, the moment was interrupted as the light turned green and the car behind them honked.

"What was that about," Veronica thought silently.

Logan drove the remaining five minutes to school in silence and as they pulled into the Neptune High's parking lot he said, "Any last minute negotiations?"

"No PDA and no calling me corny nicknames," Veronica said unbuckling her seatbelt as Logan parked the truck in the 09'er side of the parking lot.

"Can I negotiate hand holding, if I don't call you sugarpuss," Logan said.

"Deal, we need to make this believable anyway so I guess hand holding is the less sickening type," Veronica said kiddingly.

"Oh you sure know how to charm a man Veronica Mars," Logan said as he motioned her to let him open her door.

Logan got out of the Xterra and but opened his backdoor first to get his backpack. As he made his way around to open Veronica's car door, a very happy Gia Goodman emerged blocking his way.

Gia beamed him a big smile and flirtatiously said, "Hey you. So I was thinking since you're a free man now and all if you have a date to Centennial? …because if you didn't I'm-"

Logan nauseated by her highly scented perfume interjected, "Thanks for asking Gia, but I actually have a date."

Gia's coy smile dropped at his last words, "I didn't know you got back with Lily."

Logan with a sudden smirk said, "I didn't, I'm seeing someone else."

"Who?" Gia asked now with a hint of indignation and jealousy.

"Me," said a voice behind her. Gia turned around to find Veronica standing there.

Gia's eyes went wide with surprise, as she looked Veronica up and down. Veronica looked so strikingly good. It gave her a sudden sensation of admiration and envy.

"Veronica?" she said with a perplexed face.

Logan walked over to Veronica and took her hand in his. Gia's eyes traveled from Veronica's face to the fingers that had now intertwined together.

Logan took a few steps backwards and said "Well, we got to get to class, see you around Gia."

As Logan turned around to walk right he pulled Veronica behind him, she looked back at Gia and gave her a dominant smile, knowing how much she liked Logan. A little cruel, but it was only practice, or so Veronica told herself.

"Not, exactly a dramatic entrance yet, but remarkable impression" Veronica said smiling coolly at Logan who smiled back and squeezed her hand heading toward the school building.

As he looked back at her, he realized she really would make a big impression on everyone who saw her today. He knew many guys would be in awe and many girls would be filled with jealousy when they saw her. He wouldn't tell her but he felt proud holding her hand and have people believe the most beautiful girl in the school now was his.

As they entered through the doors and headed towards Veronica's locker all the people in the hallways stopped talking and stared in amazement. They would stop talking and stare as the couple passed, and after they were a distance ahead, they would begin muttering. The shock everyone was experiencing was caused by the fact that they were holding hands, but the better reason was how different Veronica looked. No one could deny she looked amazing and that she without a doubt was the most gorgeous girl in school at this moment.

Dick and Troy were standing near his locker, when they caught sight of the new couple. Dick who rarely knew how to shut up was speechless as Logan threw a "Hey" in his direction. As the couple passed both Dick and Troy stared after them but not looking at Logan, they were staring at the hot bombshell holding his hand. Although, Dick had seen Veronica on Saturday, he couldn't help have his mouth hanging open once again.

As they got to Veronica's locker, Logan whispered in her ear, "If we can manage Dick to shut up for more than a second than I say dramatic entrance accomplished."

Veronica couldn't help giggling stupidly at that comment because it was true.

They're innocent conversation however didn't look that way to Duncan who stood motionless by Meg's locker at the far end of the hallway. Meg was ranting on about her parents, when she saw Duncan's mouth partially hanging open. He was looking at something past her shoulder and turned to find Veronica and Logan flirting by her locker down the hall.

Meg now staring in amazement with Duncan said, "Wow, is that Veronica? She looks amazing!"

"Yeah…" he said sharply, but not finishing his sentence and what he really wanted to say. He felt a sudden pang of jealousy and anger seeing her with somebody else, especially jackass Logan Echolls. He was getting angrier seeing him whisper in her ear and see her laugh like a school girl. He wanted to walk right over there and punch Logan in the face for being near his Veronica. However, at that thought he began to calm down, she stopped being his Veronica last week. It had happened because he chose it that way and suddenly he was starting to regret it. However, he couldn't stand seeing that scene anymore so he slammed the locker next to Meg's and walked away leaving a dumbfounded Meg standing alone.

At the sudden noise down the hall, Logan looked back while Veronica fished in her locker and saw a Duncan's back walking away. He nudged Veronica and she caught sight of him too. Veronica felt a grin forming on her face as Logan eyes came back to meet hers.

"Guess one down, one left to go," he said as he whispered in her ear again and mirrored her cynical grin. To the people around Veronica's locker, it had seemed like a dirty conversation.

"Will I have to go, and my ears can't handle Ms. Stafford's lecture on punctuality not even one more time," Logan said with a smirk on his lips.

"Well, before you go I have something for you," Veronica said fishing in her bag for the badly wrapped gift.

"Is it your member certificate to my very own fan club," Logan said teasingly.

"No, that was going to be my Christmas gift, now the surprise is ruined," she said still looking in her bag and then pulling out at awkwardly wrapped present with a twisted bow on the top.

"Here," she said presenting it with both hands but just as Logan's gleam told her what he'd do next, she pulled it back into her and said, "No, you can't open it in front of me or I'll die of humiliation."

He took the gift with the most grateful smile and said, "You are always full of surprises Veronica Mars." He then he faked a salute goodbye and walked away.

She didn't realize she was smiling staring after him but then remembered to get her books and slammed her locker shut when she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Tell us it's not true?" Mac asked with Wallace next to her.

She turned around to find her two best friends staring her up and down. "Not true?" she joked, feeling self-conscious for the first time as both of them continued to stare in disbelief at how different she looked.

"Man, we heard you were holding hands with Logan Echolls, dressed like…" Wallace didn't finish as he stared he up and down one last time.

"Well, the gossip mill is at least improving its accuracy rating," Mac said teasingly finally lightening up the awkward tension.

Veronica glanced around the hallway, and while there were still people staring at her, they were now at a good enough distance to not hear what she was going to recite to them.

"Look it's not what it looks like. Logan and me, we have a plan" she said quietly. "It's sort of a anti-Kane plot and I'll explain everything later, just don't interrogate me right now."

"Good enough for me," Mac said first and Veronica never felt so much affection for her girl best friend. She was always the one who became supportive first between Wallace and her. Veronica smiled at Mac but dropped it when she caught sight of Wallace's disgusted expression.

"I know it's kind of over-the-top, but I need this," she said now solely speaking to Wallace.

"To make an impact, you have to go to extremes," she added as a last plead for him to understand, just as the bell rang.

"Look V…we'll just talk more about this later" Wallace said in an annoyed tone. He didn't understand what Veronica was going to get out of this scam, especially if she was in cahoots with someone like Logan Echolls.

Veronica sighed, as her two best friends walked away. Mac looked back at her and gave her an encouraging smile. That made Veronica feel a little better, but not enough to stop worrying about Wallace. She knew that he was going to be a hurdle in this already challenging charade. Veronica needed to pull her head out of that thought however, because if she didn't she was going to be late to first period.


	14. Chapter 13

It was the last class before lunch and to Logan time was ticking mockingly slowly. It was his free period, so he was in the study hall with his hands on both side of his face as he leaned his elbows on the desk. There were only about seven other students in there and most of them were nerds who had their faces crammed in their books. The only other slacker was the bald guy behind him in a leather jacket who kept shuffling cards on his desk.

Logan without moving his chair, sat backwards, put his forearms on top of the back of the chair, and stared at Weevil.

"What you staring at pretty boy?" Weevil said in an unkind tone.

"You like playing with yourself?" Logan said with a smirk.

"Only in the daytime, at night me and your girl have some real fun playing together," he said trying to raise a reaction in Logan.

Surprisingly, Logan blew off the remark and said, "If I donate to the United Latino Pain-in-the-ass fund will you shut up and deal me a hand?"

"Huh?" asked Weevil pretending not to hear him.

"We could to make things interesting," Logan said pulling out some bet money.

"Now you're talking pretty boy," Weevil said shuffling the deck again and putting a set of cards faced down in front of Logan.

While they were not friends by a long shot, both because they lived in two different societies, there was a mutual tolerance of each other, at least inside these four walls. Although, it was study hall they rarely did anything academic, they almost always put their heads down and took a nap. If boredom got to the extremes, then they would pull out a deck of cards and pass the time with a little game of poker.

As he placed the cards in front of Logan, Weevil asked, "So you and that Lily broad are really through?"

Logan seeing where Weevil was heading at said, "If you're interested in that ride you might want to keep up, she's probably down at the docks waiting for the fleet to come in."

Weevil snickered and smirked. His PCH gang would have his head if they saw him talking to this spoiled rich kid without it involving insults but secretly Weevil thought he was an alright guy.

They were in the middle of their third round of poker, when Mr. Daniels the teacher who supervised the period came over and asked, "Is this study hall or Reno?"

Logan feeling like being a smartass replied, "Would you believe the best of both."

Weevil looked at him and snorted a laugh, as Mr. Daniels annoyed with the attitude took the cards away from them.

"Oh, come on man. We were just having a little fun," Weevil protested.

"This is study hall gentlemen, not party time," he said as he took the deck of cards with him back to his desk.

They both stared after him, and then Logan looked at Weevil only to comment, "Well, that would explain the absence of balloon animals." Weevil kept a face straight, and Logan turned back around in his chair. He looked at the clock and sighed as he put his head down for the remainder of the next 20 minutes.

Across the campus, Veronica was sitting next to Mac near the back of their Biology class. It was a small class and the only one they had together but unfortunately shared with one Dick Casablancas. The teacher was at the front of the class rambling on about dominant and recessive genes when Mac whispered a "Psst" sound to Veronica.

The class sat in partners in front of large black tables that had lab equipment on them. At the beginning of the semester, the teacher had announced they would sit according to the alphabet order of their last names. Mac for once was happy of her patronymic name Mackenzie, because she and Veronica were the only students in class with M's in their last names, meaning they would sit together. While they were both happy about how things worked out, their report cards were suffering the coincidence. They regularly lost interest in class lectures, and found it more entertaining to chat between them, and here they were again.

"What's up Mac Attack?" Veronica replied back quietly keeping her eyes towards the front of the class.

"I was talking to Meg in second period, and guess what she told me?" she murmured back keeping her eyes on the teacher too, so he would not move her before she could reel on the information.

"Since when are you two so chummy?" Veronica said with a pinch of jealousy but added, "but what did Mother Teresa say anyway?

Mac ignoring her remarks replied, "She said that Duncan got upset seeing you so flirtatious with Logan, and that the indignant look he had didn't leave his face even during their first period."

Veronica didn't reply right away because the teacher looked their way. When he continued talking she whispered back, "So what does she think now of her prince charming being jealous of me being with another guy?"

Mac took her time answering Veronica's question because the teacher was now giving them the stink eye from the front of the room, "Nothing, she thinks he's angry because of Lily. She thinks that his being the protective brother and is mad because when she sees you guys together it's going to break her little heart."As her last words, Mac rolled her eyes and caused Veronica to giggle knowing how stupid that sounded, Lily Kane had no heart.

When Veronica giggled the teacher finally irritated with the commotion the two were causing said, "Ms. Mars would you like to share what you find so funny with the class."

Veronica being sassy, replied, "I pass, but thank you for asking."

The teacher not willing to be dissed looked at Mac instead and said, "Since Ms. Mars refuses to share the joke, why don't you let us in on it Ms. Mackenzie."

Her classmates began to turn around and look at her. She felt her cheeks begin to blush but felt her whole face turning red, when Dick who sat right near the front looked back and gave her a quizzical smile.

"It was not that funny," she said coolly but in reality was desperate for the end of her newfound spotlight.

"No, please do contribute so we can laugh along with Ms. Mars," the teacher said. Mac looked at Veronica who was beseeching an apology with her eyes for making her the center of attention.

"I… it…" Mac began to stutter, not being able to form any coherent words to speak.

Dick who was still staring gave her a sympathetic smile and said, "I know this one."

Everyone now looked at him, as he left Mac's eyes and looked at the teacher, "How do you tell the difference between boys and girls?"

"Mr. Casablancas this is-" the teacher began but stopped as Dick blurted, "Pull their 'genes' down. Get it 'genes'."

The class burst out laughing for different reasons, some because they thought it was too stupid and others because it was simply, class clown Dick.

"Mr. Casablancas next time please don't interrupt my class especially if it's to tell such a bad joke," the teacher said as he walked back to the board forgetting about the original offenders.

As he began rambling on again, Dick gave Mac one last smile that she didn't know how to interpret, before he finally turned back around. If Mac had turned red before now she was sure her face was the living color of a tomato.

Veronica mouthed a "I'm sorry" to Mac but she was lost in thought about what had just happened between Dick Casablancas and herself.

Veronica walked to her locker unsure if it was good luck that had just happened or the complete opposite. After the bell rang, Mac told her she had to go to some meeting the computer club had today at lunch. She had initially felt exacerbated thinking she was going to have to deal with Wallace's moral lecture on her little scam with Echolls alone. She couldn't do it without supportive Mac to help her lessen any tension, but then Mac had added that Wallace was going to be in the gym practicing his shoots with the team. The coach was still giving them hell about last week's loss and mainly because the championship game was coming up soon.

She had felt relieved walking to her locker, but then realized now she wouldn't have her friends as an excuse to not sit with Logan in the 09'er table. The thought of having to share even just the same breathing space with Lily Kane and Madison Sinclair made her sick. As she put the books she wouldn't need for the rest of the day away in her locker, Duncan appeared out of nowhere near her.

"What the hell are you doing Veronica?" he said looking into her eyes with an angered glare.

"Trying to fit my books into this limited space the school actually calls lockers. You'd think a school that has celebrities and politicians in the alumni, could be more prolific with the spending." she said staring into her locker.

"Enough with the wise cracks, you know what I'm talking about. What the hell are you doing with Logan Echolls and dressed like this," he said staring her up and down secretly wishing she would have dressed like this back when they were dating.

Veronica giving Duncan a fake smile started an ascending countdown with her fingers, "First, some people actually find my sense of humor endearing. Second, my boyfriend Logan Echolls and third it was time for change don't you agree." Lifting a fourth finger she added, "And on an extra bonus, what does it matter to you. You no longer have a say in what the hell I do with my life."

She expected another scowling but instead got a sympathy look from Duncan, that only made her hate him more.

"Veronica, what are you doing? What are you trying to prove? You know when I saw you this morning with Logan, I felt jealous but now I feel relieved because I just realized how pathetic you can be. I had doubts before but now I really know I made the right choice," he said turning and walking away leaving Veronica motionless in an empty hallway as everyone had rushed to lunch.

Her vision was clouded as her eyes began to water and although she had said she hated him before, now she really meant it. She couldn't cry, not right here, not where people could see her. She slammed her locker and was about to dash into the girls bathroom when a smiling Logan came her way.

He didn't realize her emotional state because he said, "Hey blondie!"

"Sorry I lagged it, Mr. Daniels kept me after class cause' apparently I needed a lecture on prioritizing and "using my free time for my advantage"," he said mocking Mr. Daniels voice and rolling his eyes.

Veronica chuckled and tried to force a smile, but Logan still noticed her now sullen look.

"Oh, oh what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?," she said in denial.

"For one you have the 'I rather be making out with a broken glass bottle' face that in history only means something bad happened," he said getting closer to her.

Veronica didn't know if it was how well he knew her after all or his proximity that made her body instinctively reach out for him, but she soon found herself hugging him tightly and letting out a sad sigh in his chest.

Logan was completely caught off guard by her embrace but when he recovered he wrapped his arms around her and said, "That bad?"

Veronica fought of all her natural impulses to pull away and run off in the other direction. She let herself be pressed against his strong chest for another seconds with her arms wrapped around his waist and her face in his chest said, "I hate him. I hate him, Logan."

Logan didn't need to ask who she was talking about. "What did he say to you," he asked suddenly starting to get angry.

"It doesn't matter, but I don't want to be here anymore. I know it's bad with it being out first day as a "couple" but I'm not in the mood to face those savages you have for friends anymore. Please, I'll be ready tomorrow but can you take me home today?" Veronica almost begged him as she finally pulled away.

Logan looked at her and pushed a wavy strand of hair that had fallen in her face back behind her ear with his right hand and left it hanging there. They remained staring into each other's eyes before it became awkward and he dropped his hand again.

"I think the only one who's really going to be sad today is Mr. Woo when he doesn't see me in class, but I'll just write him a love letter tomorrow," he said smirking.

Veronica chuckled and realized she had not seen Logan the way she did at the moment in a long time. A way she didn't want to divulge in right now.

"Hey, how about we make an impressive exit at least," he said.

Veronica gave him a puzzled look.

"Come on," he said taking her hand and walking out the doors.

They had to cross through the middle of the lunch quad to get to the parking lots, so Logan kept a naughty smirk on his face pulling Veronica who also faked a look of impressed girlfriend.

As they crossed to the parking lot, people stared in amazment at how different both of them acted since last week. In the 09'er table Dick with a dirty grin on his face commented, "Looks like my boy can't wait till' tonight."

Lily who had made it late to school, looked back to see what he was talking about. Her eyes opened wide as she stared at Logan holding hands with a very changed Veronica. Since when did her dweeb brother's ex-girlfriend dress like that? She looked different and Lily was afraid to admit she might even look better than her. Since when had Logan replaced her and with a downgraded version of herself, or so she insisted on believing.

"That bitch is going to get it," she whispered to herself. As Duncan who was next to Meg, only felt the jealousy of the morning coming back. He had lied to Veronica, because he knew he had made the wrong choice.


	15. Chapter 14

**Happy Holidays! **

Logan had dropped off Veronica around 1:30 PM in the afternoon, he had offered to go somewhere or do something to cheer her up but she declined. She entered her house like a defeated soldier coming from a bad day on the battlefield. Exaggerating? Probably, but that is how she felt, she had been excited to get this revenge plan rolling this morning and now she felt sick thinking about what she got herself into. She dropped her bag in the living room near a sleeping Back Up, and made her way to her room. She fell face first into her bed and a let out a deep breath against her bed sheets.

Maybe, it was the lack of sleep or the earlier confrontation with Duncan but all she wanted to do was sleep. She hated how Duncan had the power to make her feel like this but she was only human. Yes, she knew she shouldn't be sulking, but how couldn't you when someone you loved so much once told you something like that. She was reminiscing on his last words, when she let out a loud yawn and drowsed off into a much needed nap.

Logan arrived home earlier than usual, obviously when you ditch school you don't go home where you can get in trouble with the parentals. Lynn was going to be out until dinner so he didn't stress being home too much. He decided to take a swim in his pool in the meantime. He had offered to hang out with Veronica, but she told him something about seeing Home Alone enough times to know how to fend for herself, but if she needed him she would send a smoke signal. The pessimistic remarks made it clear enough for him she needed to be by herself, so he didn't push it. He went up to his room to change, he threw his backpack on his desk chair and missed. It hit the wall and landed on the ground as something fell out of it. It was the gift Veronica had given him earlier. He picked it up and smiled at Veronica's bad wrapping skills. He ripped apart the wrapping paper and it revealed a blue shirt. As he unfolded the shirt, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was a vintage _Easy Rider_ t-shirt with two motorcycles with Peter Fonda and Dennis Hopper over them. Peter Fonda was in his American flag-adorned leather jacket and helmet. At the bottom of the shirt, _Freedom_ was written in American flag colors. Logan noticed something else had slipped out of the shirt and picked up a note Veronica had written with the gift.  
"Freedom. That's what it's all about. But talking about it, and being it- that's two different things. -V" Logan found himself smiling stupidly at the note. This had to be the most thoughtful gift anyone had ever given him. Easy Rider was his favorite movie and after he'd discovered the classic film ages ago he had forced Veronica to watch it with him over and over again. That must have been about 5 years ago and he was amazed that she had remembered. He had given an oral report for his 7th grade film class and had concluded his speech with the very same quote. The class had thought nothing much of it but Veronica had known how long he had stayed up the night before preparing his speech. He wanted to call her and swoon how much the gift meant to him, but then he remembered he was a man. He would not let her know but this was probably the best gift anyone had ever given him, it was the simplest gift, but it was the thought behind it that struck really close to his heart. He changed into his new favorite shirt and suddenly felt in the mood to watch the film classic instead of swimming.

Veronica woke up to a dark room and the annoying ringtone of Cher singing, "Do you believe if life after love? I can feel something inside me say, I really don't think your strong enough, no..." Veronica must have taken her jacket off during her nap because she couldn't find it in the dark and the ringtone was playing on "Do you believe in life after love? Do you believe on life after love?" She found her jacket and took her cell phone from the front, she was going to crucify Mac tomorrow for having changed her ringtone as a joke last Saturday. Veronica had completely forgotten about it and hadn't remembered till' now, ironic as the lyrics were.

"What?!" she said irritated into the phone.

"Wow supafly, I see hanging around Echolls isn't giving your nice factor extra points," Wallace said on the other line.

Veronica rubbed her forehead in circles, she had a after nap headache and didn't exactly want to have this talk right now.

"Look Wallace, I didn't have a good day and I don't want to fight, so can this conversation happen later," Veronica said getting up to go get some aspirins from her bathroom.

Wallace didn't feel like hanging his phone line just yet, "What did Logan do? Cause' if he did-"

Veronica suddenly feeling defensive interrupted, "Duncan actually and like I said I don't feel like arguing, I have a headache and I don't want to take out my frustration on you so I repeat can this talk happen later."

"Fine V, bye" Wallace said as he hanged up dryly.

Veronica felt guilty but her head felt like it was going to explode and she didn't want to be a bitch to Wallace. Veronica took some aspirins and checked the clock, it was 6:47 PM she took an almost 5 hour nap. She went out to the kitchen and found her dad making dinner.

"Hi honey, glad you're up. Tonight the menu includes lasagna," he said with a big smile.

Veronica didn't answer, she just walked over to him and gave him a hug. It took Keith by surprise but he hugged her back and pat her back while saying, "Tough day?"

"Only if you say there isn't extra cheese on that lasagna," she said pulling away and staring at the dish.

"And if I say there is?" Keith asked getting back to the stove where he was also making a soup.

Veronica sat at a stool counter and put her hands against her chin while she leaned on the marble top.

"Then the world is okay again," Veronica answered sincerely. If any food could make her feel better it was her dad's lasagna.

Keith smiled and asked, "What, you didn't make any new friends with the Veronica metamorphism?"

Veronica chuckled at her dad's choice of words and said, "Lord, no!"

"Enemies?" Keith asked now smirking.

Veronica thought about it and shrugged, "Eh... "

"Well, if it is a day that ends in Y," Keith said smirking.

Veronica smiled and gazed at her dad, but not just look, really take in the sight of the man she loved with all her life. He was the only one who could still give her a reason to smile when the world was in chaos. She had blamed him once in a past lifetime for being the reason her mom split and she regretted it. She had thought that maybe if he would have been home more than at the station her mom would have laid off the alcohol. If he would have had the time to talk to her more, then maybe she wouldn't have been depressed all the time. However, she soon realized that her mother would have been that way regardless if Keith quit his job. He had in fact offered to resign from the sheriff's office if she would come back and get better, however Leanne had declined. Veronica honestly felt like her mother was dead, they hadn't had any contact in two years. When her parents divorced, they communicated through lawyers and Leanne never made an attempt to contact Veronica. She was hurt once more by the woman who birth her but Keith had been there holding her as she cried. He had always been mom and dad to her. He was ultimately the only good in Veronica's life. He always brought out the best in her and now she suddenly felt more at ease after a bad day.

After dinner, she changed her ringtone first then called Wallace back. After three rings she heard the line answer but no human response.

"Wallace?" she asked skeptically.

"Not here," Wallace answered kiddingly.

Veronica smirked although he couldn't see her, "And you would be?"

"Evil Wallace, and I know Veronica Mars doesn't like evil and the morally corrupt."

"Ahhh, yes but I can make a few exceptions," Veronica replied following his game.

"Like Logan Echolls?" Wallace replied sucking the fun out of the coversation.

"Ughh Wallace," Veronica rubbed her forehead suddenly feeling a pinch of the headache coming back, "look Logan is a natural born douchebag… but he has a good heart."

"How can you say someone who only weeks ago was calling you a prude bitch, has a good heart?" Wallace asked seriously.

"Ahhhh that was just foreplay," Veronica joked back.

"Oh god…" Wallace began but ended with making gag noises.

"Look Evil Wallace, while you're busy dying can I talk to Good Wallace, I could really use his great empathy and support." Veronica said half seriously.

Wallace stopped pretending to choke and replied, "He's away on vacation, I'm taking his messages. You know, take candy from babies, misplace alphabetized dvds, face dishes the wrong way in the cupboard by day, secretary by night."

"Fine, could you tell him that I need this scam with Echolls. I need to feel like Duncan didn't walk all over me with his oversized feet. I know he doesn't understand completely, but I need this. Tell him his opinion means a lot to me and I need his support so I don't feel like a complete ass," she said gravely.

Wallace stayed quiet for a couple moments but finally said, "I'll pass on the message, but I think he knows and will always be there for you."

Veronica smiled into the receiver, and said, "I thought this was Evil Wallace?"

"It is! Which is why now I'm going to say get a life and don't call here again!" Wallace said kiddingly and hanged up.

Veronica felt a weight fall from her shoulders, as stupid as their conversation had been she knew Wallace was behind her. She looked at the clock and saw it was 9:30 at night now and she decided to sleep early so tomorrow she'd have enough energy to make it through the day.

Veronica woke up at 6:30 the next morning and looked out her window as the California sunshine came pouring in. She had her morning grooming routine and decided on wearing the only pair of denim shorts she owned. They weren't booty shorts, and yet still fit right on her legs perfectly without revealing too little or too much. She wore the turquoise, peter-pan collar shirt Logan had bought her and her brown leather booties. She tucked in the shirt as she stared at herself in the mirror. The color definitely flattered her eyes and she had to admit she looked good.

She went out to the kitchen expecting to find her dad but found a note instead. "Sorry honey, had to fight crime early. Take the bat mobile if you need to and please feed Robin." Veronica laughed at her dad's bad cryptic writing skills, she didn't need to take the Lebaron to school because she was getting picked up by Logan again and she set a bowl of Dog Chow for Back Up before pouring some cereal in a bowl for herself. She had finished when she heard a honking car on her driveway.

When she came out she found a grinning Logan waiting by the passenger's door. He was yet again surprised by how good she looked but his mouth didn't reveal it this time by hanging open.

"This is how I like to start my mornings with a hot blonde riding next to me," he said as he opened the door for her.

When he got back in the truck at the driver's seat, Veronica gave him a smile and said, "Me too."

As Logan pulled out and drove away he said, "I'm not blonde."

"Or hot." Veronica said with a wide smile

"Ouch," Logan said kiddingly.  
"Hey, thanks for the gift I can honestly say it is the only time a girl's gift has blown my mind without involving her getting naked."

"If I'm hearing correctly, your deprave language translates to you liked it?" Veronica asked with a gleeful smile.

"I loved it," Logan said returning the smile and then turning his eyes back to the road.

Veronica couldn't help but keep smiling out her own window. She knew Logan was use to getting whatever he wanted, but she thought he might love the simple t-shirt. It was his favorite movie as far as she knew and she had seen the top at her local thrift store a couple weeks ago. She had thought of him when she saw it but moved on thinking there would never be a reason they would exchange gifts again in their lifetime. Sunday night she raced to make it to the store before it closed, and prayed Logan would like it as she paid for it at the register.

"Here we go again" Logan smirked at her as he swung the bright X-Terra into the school grounds, pulling into the same space he parked in yesterday.

The whispering began again as Logan and Veronica made their ways down the hallway holding hands. Logan walked Veronica to her locker and said he'd meet her there before lunch. She had a good feeling about today, maybe it was the extra hours of sleep she had gotten but today there would be no running away.

Veronica Mars made it through her morning classes with breeze and was now waiting with her two best friends at her locker.

"So gang, are we ready to for the usual rounds at Game District, tonight? Wallace said enthusiastically.

"No," said Mac with a pout.

"Not particularly," said Veronica shuffling through her locker.

"That's the spirit!" Wallace said smiling just as Logan appeared coming their way.

Mac was the first to see him and nudged Wallace, as Veronica caught sight of him and smiled genuinely.

"Hey blondie," he said approaching them and returning the smile Veronica was beaming at him. Logan noticed her friends and smiling said, "Hey."

Mac and Wallace gave him a friendly smile and took it as their cue to leave. They exchanged their usual 'laters' with Veronica and a polite bye with Logan.

"I must be wrong of course but something tells me your friends aren't quite as fond of me as I imagine, "Logan said as they walked away holding hands towards the building doors.

"They're just protective," Veronica said smiling, but secretly dreading what was coming next. Hanging out with Logan had turned out fine, even pretending to like him like she used to was easy and came surprisingly natural. The clothes she could handle, the whispering and pointing had never bugged her because she never cared what strangers had to say. Veronica's only problem was facing the small crowd of 09'ers that included their ex-lovers and how she was for the first time going to sit at their lunch table with Logan.

Was anyone really going to buy that in the gap of three days they had decided to be friends again, more than friends actually. That couldn't reflect well on Logan or herself if his friends found out the truth, but Veronica knew it was too late to back out. It would be a whole lot more humiliating to tell everyone it was a scam and they pretended to date because they couldn't find anybody else.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Logan asked as he and Veronica walked out the main doors and into the lunch area, "because we can just..."

"Just don't leave me by myself," she said as they approached the 09'er lunch tables.

"Oh, hi you two" Meg smiled genuinely at the odd couple, who smiled back at her. Duncan just stared with disbelief and pretended to be more interested in his cell phone that he had in his hands.

"Logan, what are you trying to prove with this?" Lily spoke over Veronica's head on purpose, as if she was not there, "How low your rebound standard is getting?"

Logan was immediately started to regret having insisted on Veronica sitting with his friends instead of her table. He looked to see Veronica's reaction expecting to find a face of disgust but found her with a big grin staring at Lily.

Logan being defensive of Veronica said, "Wow, Lily I must say I'm amazed you can actually use your mouth for talking, I thought you only used it when you knelt in front of me."

Duncan hearing the insult towards his sister told Logan, "Watch your mouth if you don't want my foot up your ass."

Logan smiled at Duncan and it made Veronica cringed, "I could tell you the same thing, next time you need to take your sexual frustration out on someone by talking shit come find me and leave my girl alone."

Veronica kept a straight face but she secretly smiled at Logan. He was defending her against the two Kanes who had originally been the cause of this whole scam. They had some nerve, Veronica though to herself. First, they treat them and dump them like trash and now they felt they had the right to tell them what they pleased.

Madison who was next to Lily felt like throwing her two cents on the situation and looking at Veronica said, "Hey, Logan is this like your service for the Neptune charity?"

The 09'er guys around the table started laughing and instigating the situation even more. Before, Logan could answer Veronica smiled and turned to Logan, "You know this is why I told my dad to get a boy dog, because sometimes there no muzzle big enough to keep bitches from barking too loud."

Veronica's swift comeback earned her some of her own fans of the 09'er guys as the "oooed" and laughed at Madison and Lily. Logan wanting to end this quarrel said, "Do you have Back Up's stick? Maybe if I throw it they'll leave and go fetch." That comment was followed by more laughs and Logan pulled Veronica with him as they went to sit at the second 09'er table leaving Lily and Madison seething with their mouths shut.

Logan and Veronica sat in the second 09'er table that only had one Casey Grant, Cole, and Dick Casablancas at the moment.

The way Logan had defended Veronica, after the 09'er girls implied Veronica was unworthy to be with him, made her smile and it gave her a confidence in this whole situation that she didn't have before. It also reminded her that Logan was, for the most part, the same guy she'd known so well when she was a kid. Long ago in their middle school years, people would often pick on Veronica about her mom being an alcoholic and Logan would always be there defending her with witty comebacks. Sure, they had grown up and grown apart, but beneath the jackass exterior, he was the boy who had been her friend and confidant from the age of nine until the summer after ninth grade.

"Greetings pals," Logan said grinning still holding Veronica's hand as he leaded her to sit down.

"Hey Logan, Veronica is it?" Casey greeted the pair with what appeared to be a genuine smile, as he moved over and made room for his friend's new girl to sit.

"Hi" she said as she sat down on the table's adjoining bench, her boyfriend squeezing in next to her, "It's Casey, right?" she checked, since she was pretty sure she'd never talked to the guy, despite the fact he was probably one of Logan's closest friends these days.

"It is" he confirmed, "You know everybody else?"

"Yeah" Veronica said smiling at Cole and nodding at Dick.

While none of the girls had been pleased to see her, that was for sure, and the guys didn't seem to mind her presence at the table. It might be because she filled her clothes right and looked good in their eyes. It might be because they weren't catty and were closer to Logan, thus more respectful or at least tolerant. Whatever, the reason Veronica was grateful, and suddenly the delivery guy arrived with lunch for all.

"Great, pizza" Veronica said happy to get over the nasty situation that had occurred brief moments ago.

Logan shot her a smile and an apologetic look as they both grabbed some slices for themselves. This wasn't going to be easy, while the 09er guys didn't mind too much about the whole LoVe thing, it was clear the girls would try to make her time miserable every chance they got. She was an outsider, she didn't belong and they wanted her gone, just like she'd known they would.

"So, Veronica" Dick smiled at her from across the table and it made Veronica cringe, "Did you pick a topic for the Biology report?" he asked conversationally.

For a moment the blonde was too stunned to answer. Dick was actually being nice to her!

"I'm narrowing it down" Veronica said as she thought carefully about what she was going to say next, "Maybe some dynamic thesis on the reproductive system," she joked, making Logan chuckle, though it would appear from the agreement around the table she was serious and it was the best idea ever.

Veronica didn't mind so much, at least she wasn't being ridiculed here.

"I think you should include the fact there is sugar in sperm," Dick added making everybody in the table protest in repulsion. Madison who seem to have a lack of shame, made her way next to Dick and said, "Then why doesn't it taste sweet?" When she realized what she said, her face became red with embarrassment. Logan still angry about earlier but finding humor in her brain fart said, "Because you taste sweetness with the front of your tongue, not the back of your throat Madison."

That earned him laughter from all the guys around the table, as she stood up and walked away with Dick following behind her, but not before he winked somewhat suggestively at Logan, and smiled at Veronica, and she rolled her eyes at the very idea.

Whether it was to convince everyone that Veronica was his girlfriend, Logan stretched his arm around Veronica and put his hand on her shoulder, without knowing why Veronica tipped her head back against his arm and look at him. They shared a deep smile before he planted a kiss on her forehead, the sweet moment accompanied by "get a room" from the guys. It was a strange feeling as the supposedly fake couple shared a look that felt as real to Veronica as it possibly could. Quickly she looked away, reminding herself this was all acting and not at all real.

As Veronica looked back to the other 09'er table she caught a jealous looking Lily and Duncan staring their way. Veronica getting over the awkward feeling of a brief second ago, leaned her head on Logan's shoulder and he wrapped his arm even tighter around her shoulder. She felt a satisfaction in them watching this scene play out and secretly she felt her own satisfaction in being like this next to Logan.


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's note: I dedicate this chapter to my best friend Alejandra, who like me is so much like Veronica. We are full of trust and commitment issues. Since we were little we knew fairytales were for suckers, because we've learned it the hard way. I've lived a couple tough months this year and while sometimes it felt like the bad days wouldn't stop coming, good eventually find its way to the future. As one of my favorite Veronica quote says, "Tragedy blows through your life like a tornado, uprooting everything. Creating chaos. You wait for the dust to settle and then you choose. You can live in the wreckage and pretend it's still the mansion you remember. Or you can crawl from the rubble and slowly rebuild."**

**To Ale if your reading this, I just want to thank you for being you and in short for being my Wallace : )**

**Now, thank you for reviewing! For those who still find this story interesting and take the time to write their opinion! I'll stop rambling and hope this chapter does the story justice.**

"I changed my mind Logan," Veronica said trying to take her hand out of his. He was stronger and had a firm grip on hers. "One thing is hanging out with them in school, but this, this is throwing me in the chickens' coop," she said trying to get out of his hold again but failing miserably as he only squeezed her hand tighter.

Veronica was solemn to her statement as she and Logan walked up to Shelley Pomroy's house on the night of her birthday party. I had been three weeks now of pretense and Oscar worthy acting. Veronica who only a few weeks ago had been at the bottom of the social pyramid, was now at the top of the food chain. She had become part of the "in" crowd faster than she had imagined it would take. The 09er guys took a fast liking to her, maybe it was because she looked good wearing the right clothes, or maybe because she had spunk and could hold her own with the guys. The sorority of 09'ers had been a different story, while they took longer to come around because of their loyalty to Lily, at least now they didn't look to humiliate her every chance they got. It also helped that Veronica had grown a backbone and wouldn't let them ridicule her.

The plan was unraveling like a perfect masterpiece in the hands of two amateur painters. For the last three weeks, Veronica hanged out with Logan and his crew at their table during lunch. After school, they would go to the 09er hangouts with Logan's arm habitually placed around Veronica. Although, it was all for the show, something secretly had changed and it was the relationship between them. Although, neither wanted to be the first to admit it aloud, they had fallen into their silent old friendship. While the 'couple' scheme was gaining points in the 09er scoreboard, Veronica was losing points with her two best friends. She had not seen much of them lately and she skipped on their plans a couple of times for the sake of being in Logan's entourage.

Tonight, was one of those times, Wallace had invited her to meet Mac and him at Game District, but she had told him tonight was an important night with the 09'ers and she couldn't miss it. He had been polite about her having to take a rain check, but she could hear his frustration in his undertone. She was questioning where the endgame of this revenge plan was and when she would get back to her regular life, when Logan snapped her out of her mental deliberations.

"Chickens' coop?" her fake boyfriend echoed after her with a frown as they got closer to front door, "I thought we gave a more badass impression, maybe something like a wolves' den."

"Yep, that'll be it" Veronica muttered as she pulled at her dress with her free hand, feeling self-conscious about the flesh she was showing. She had decided on wearing a short, white cream contour dress with floral patterns and nude pumps. The dress had a crisscross back and she had worn a small gold boomerang necklace. The short dress flattered her petite size, and while God had not blessed her with extra body baggage, showing some skin really worked in her favor.

"Will you stop doing that?" Logan said as they were about to enter the house. "You look amazing," he told her putting his arm around her instead before entering.

"Thank you," she frowned slightly at the compliment because she didn't feel too comfortable in her own skin.

"So, you think the Kanes will be here?" she asked him quietly.

"Lily wouldn't miss this party, Duncan on the other hand isn't one for the social scene. Sure has 09er bragging rights cause' of his last name, but he's boring as hell. What did you see in him?" he asked her as they entered the raging party inside.

Logan and Veronica walked into find a couple familiar faces waving and smiling at them.  
Dick who had a red cup in his hand and slightly inebriated radiating on him came stumbling toward the fake lovebirds. He came near Logan and put his hand on Logan's shoulder trying to keep his balance.

"Hey maaaan," he yelled at Logan with a bemused smile on his face.

"Dick, isn't it too early for you to be smashed already," Logan said half seriously.

Dick eyes drifted to Veronica and after staring her down said, "Uh oh, dude… I think I am drunk, Mars is starting to look good."

Veronica looked over at Logan who was cynically grinning at her.

"Dick, I don't know whether to take it as an insult or compliment you only find me attractive when you're half intoxicated," Veronica replied with a smirk.

Dick looked back at Logan, staggering a little said, "Dude, am I drunk?"

Logan grabbed him by the shoulders to keep him from falling and answered, "No, dude you're just special, very special."

Veronica moved a few steps aside as Logan helped move a drunken Dick to an empty space on the nearest and very expensive sofa. However, Dick refused to sit down and kept trying to stand up. Logan held him up by placing Dick's arm around his neck and started walking Dick outside as he told Veronica, "Be right back, okay? I'm going to take him out to the Xterra and let him sleep this off before Sr. Dick finds another reason to buy a Proudest Dad bumper sticker."

Veronica nodded and smiled, she secretly found Logan's caring for Dick a turn on.  
Dick looked back at Veronica and stammered, "Ronnieeee, stay away from Madison, she's a bitch." On that mutual feeling and her earlier thought about Logan, she thought it was time to find herself a drink. After she lost sight of Logan carrying Dick, she turned back to all the heaving bodies in the Pomroy mansion. There where couples in exhaustive making out sessions in the far corners. There were people chatting and drinking by the stairways. The living room had become a makeshift dance floor. The '70s had the hustle, the '80s the moonwalk. We have the faux-lesbian dance, Veronica thought to herself.

Veronica not exactly in the mood to interact with anyone without Logan looked at the far end of the living room that led into the grand terrace She made her way outside and found the party scene outside was just as wild as the one inside. There were half-drunken girls in the pool, teasing the boys who were tempting the girls to flash them. At the farthest corner of the courtyard stood the imposing pool bar, leave it to the rich to have every type of luxury. Veronica made her way over there and asked the self-appointed bartender for a can of Coke. She wasn't stupid enough to actually take an open drink from anybody at this party. She sat at one of the stools and watched the pool scene of drunk girls unfold.

Thirty minutes into her waiting and with no Logan anywhere in sight, Veronica started regretting being there. However, her thought of lament was interrupted as home wrecker Troy Vandegraff emerged by the bar and sat on the empty stool next her.

"So, you having fun?" Troy asked her, a rhetorical question by the expression she gave him as her answer. Veronica didn't know how to approach a conversation with Troy. While she didn't have anything personal against him, Logan did. She didn't know if her 'girlfriend' loyalty implied she was suppose to hate him too. However, since she seemed invisible to everybody else in the yard, her logic came down to beggars can't be choosers.

"Sure, yeah, fun" she nodded, "kind of... not really" she admitted with a half-smile.

"I'm Troy, by the way," he said with a playful smile.

Veronica responded, "Ahh yes, the one who capsized the domino effect that became my love life," she paused to see his reaction to that and added, "I'm Veronica."

"I'm can only guarantee fault to half of the rumors," he said flirtatious. Veronica Mars was a babe, no matter what Lily and her friends said about her. She was cool for a chick and he didn't mind the idea of getting closer to her at all. Some lack of shame he has, Veronica thought to herself silently annoyed at his attempts to hit on her. "Really? Veronica. Okay, yeah, that does make a lot more sense," he added.

Veronica, interested in what he meant by that asked, "Makes more sense how?"

Troy gave her one more of his devious expressions and said, "Ah, it's nothing. I just should never listen to the girls. I mean, really, who names their daughter Trampy McBitch?"

Veronica returned the same sinister smirk and began, "It really..." She stopped when she heard Wallace's name and looked over at two girls giggling nearby.

"You mean Wallace Fennell?" one blonde shrieked, "The guy on the basketball team?"

"Yeah, he actually asked me out!" the other bimbo said laughing. "I mean he's alright, but he's no one special, he's kind of a loser."

Troy watched Veronica's face change as if a dark cloud had passed over her.

"Have you seen where he hangs out," the same bimbo added.

"Wallace is a great guy, I'm only surprised he thought you were worth his time," Veronica said infuriated and coldly stared down the two airheads. She turned back to Troy to say her goodbye as she now felt like leaving, when one of the girls muttered, "Stupid bitch."

Veronica faced them again, only this time fuming more than before. However, before she could say anything Lily Kane appeared behind two bimbos with a sneer on her face that made Veronica cringe inwardly.

"If isn't Miss White Trash of the year, only this time without her loyal watchdog," Lily said causing the two other girls to laugh.

"Awhh, Lily are you still mad about winning Slut of the Decade, it's okay. You still have a fan club," Veronica said not backing down and motioning to the broads next to her.

Lily gave Veronica a dazzling fake smile and said, "You know it's so cute how Logan tried to make you into a living Cinderella," she came closer to Veronica and looking at her watch said , "but I think it's almost midnight." Lily reached for an abandon drink from the bar and without hesitation threw it onto Veronica's dress.

Everyone on the terrace was now watching the developing cat fight. Some snickered, some stared in incredulity, and some scampered into the house to tell others what was taking place.

Lily must have expected Veronica to run out of the house crying, because her sinister grin fell when Veronica looked up from her dress with a smile.

"You know what amazes me is that someone who washes their ass with gold, you don't act quite fancy," Veronica said smiling at her and trying to wipe off the remaining droplets still on her dress that hadn't dripped off. To Lily's bad luck the drink hadn't been even half full, so it didn't do the damage she had wanted.

Lily finally lost her cool and yelled, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Veronica composedly answered, "Not sure, but I know I'm not the tramp."

She started walking away, when Lily grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face her. Veronica may not be wealthy, but she is sophisticated and she was not about to end her night pulling hair with Lily Kane. She just glared at her and turned back to leave but walked straight into Logan who had appeared at some point during the scene that had silenced most of the party goers.

"Veronica..." he began only to be cut off by a cold look and in an even frostier tone, Veronica answered,  
"I'm leaving." She walked past him and through the crowd towards the front door. She had managed to get on the driveway before Logan managed to catch up to her. He grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him.

"Veronica, come on" he urged her, but she was livid and not ready to listen to whatever he had to say.

"No, Logan, I won't 'come on'," she yelled pulling her elbow from his grasp. "You know what tonight reminded me, it reminded me why I avoid places like these and people like them," she said indignantly pointing an angry finger back towards the house. "You know what… I can't do this anymore. I got carried away on a stupid vendetta and for what only to feel worse than before, " she declared.

"And the longer this goes on..." she said finally lowering her voice and pausing, trying to think how to put all her feelings into words.

"What?" he asked wanting to hear the rest.

Veronica shook her head, struggling a moment before she said, "It's all about you, Logan."

"I'm bending over backwards trying to fit in with your friends and your life. What have you done for me?" she asked him, knowing his answer.

They had spent no time with her friends. Tonight had taught her another thing, it was a reminder of how she didn't belong here. She felt sick thinking how she had ditched her friends for the past weeks. She was done with this façade and the sooner she got home, the faster she could wake up tomorrow and get back to her regular life. This had been like a dream turn nightmare and the faster she woke up, the less emotional damage she would have to deal with. At Logan's lack of words, Veronica turned to walk away not sure, how she was going to get home but knowing all she could do was keep putting one foot in front of the other.

Logan momentarily looked after Veronica, not sure what just happened. Veronica was one person who had meant a lot to him for a long time, they had grown apart, but lately, spending time together again, there were moments when he forgot this was all for show. Now she was feeling like he had spited her, and all he could think to say was sorry.

"I'm sorry," he said behind her, moving to catch up to her again.

"No I'm sorry," she threw over her shoulder, turning then to continue speaking and finding he was much closer than she'd thought. "I know you can't control those jackasses Logan, but I do know you don't have to," she told him in a soft timbre. She looked directly into his eyes and added, "What I don't understand is how you can be friends with people like that. You know what though you don't owe me anything, let's just end this scam here."

"I know," Logan said quietly, knowing all she had said was true. "I'm sorry, Veronica" he told her, as sincere as she'd seen him in years as he put his hands on her shoulders, "but all the effort we put in, it seems stupid throwing it away now," he told her carefully to not cause another angry outburst with the wrong words.

Veronica looked down and stayed quiet knowing that to some extent he had a point but was it worth dealing with 09er commotion. "Let's make a deal" he said lifting her face with his hand briefly to make her look at him again, "You keep playing the affectionate girlfriend, make a make me look even better than I already do," he suggested with a playful smile, "but we start hanging out with your friends for a while?" he offered.

On his last words and for a moment forgetting the unpleasant part of the night she said, "You're serious?" She found a smile creeping across her lips at the very idea.

"Yes, I'm serious," he assured her. "We can even start tonight if you haven't completely transformed to antisocial Veronica," he added kiddingly.

A part of Veronica wanted to frantically run back to the comfort of her oversized hoodies and the lack of social attention. She wanted to go back to the simplicity that came with hanging out with her friends. She didn't want to keep stressing over what to wear like she did hanging out with the 09ers. However, a part of her didn't want to relapse into her old social lifestyle because that would mean losing Logan. She didn't want to admit it aloud because she didn't know how he felt, but for the past weeks she loved having him back in her life. She contemplated between her options and decided that maybe the best would be finding a balance between both being her old self and keeping parts of the new Veronica. The only part she really wanted to keep from this Veronica was Logan, but he was the King of the 09ers. If they were still going to hang out together, she had to keep this Veronica for a little longer. However, Logan was willing to hang out with her and her friends, so she was going to run with that decision for now.

"You have yourself a deal, Logan," she grinned at him, genuinely happy for the first time in a long time that their lives had crossed paths again, however strange the circumstances.

They walked toward his yellow Xterra, that they had parked on the street outside the Pomroy mansion and Logan said, "However, we have to take care of one little problem before we go."

Veronica looked at him with a puzzled look and when he motioned to the backseat, she got her clue. There in the backseat of the truck, was a sleeping Dick Casablancas.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Veronica asked, as Logan drove over the hills of the fancy side of Neptune and down to the streets of the common people.

"Yes, Veronica, I'm pretty sure your friends are not as scary as you like to think," he said rolling his eyes.

"Ugh, we should have stopped by my house first," she complained, as she looked down at her stained dress that she still had on. "Way to stand out, Veronica" she berated herself.

"Dick Casablancas is no third wheel," said a grunting voice from the backseat. Dick who was only buzzed and not intoxicated as he liked to appear had slept of some off his three beers off in the backseat. Now half-awake, and feeling a headache, groaned seeing who his designated drivers were.

"If it isn't Sleeping Beauty coming back from his stupor," said Veronica over her shoulder.

Dick decided not to acknowledge the fun-Logan sucking leech that Veronica Mars had become since she started dating him. Dick leaned forward towards the driver's seat and decided to give his protests to his best friend who use to be cool weeks ago.

"What the hell dude?!,"Dick said objecting.

"Hey, it isn't my fault you can't handle. You should be kissing my ass, remember what happened last time your 'Daddy' found out you got hammered," Logan said keeping his eyes on the road.

Dick rubbed his forehead and groaned, "Ughh, that's enough of that tone."

Logan briefly looked over at Veronica who had remained suspiciously quiet answered, "What tone?

"The benevolent one, spare me your lame attempts at mothering me," Dick leaned back and rested his head on the top of the back seat. He placed both hands on his forehead and rubbed it in circles while adding, "Whipped guys make the worst friends."

Before Logan could give Dick a good comeback, Veronica suddenly spoke, "Oh, stop here. This is it," she smiled at the site of Game District's neon red sign.

"Game District," Logan asked surprised. His face spread into a mocking smile and he said, "So this is where all the cool kids hang out."

"Hey, no clowning or the deal is off," she said with her own smirk.

"Remind me when you lost your balls," Dick said to Logan as he looked out the back seat window at the place they were now parking into.

"My man parts are intact," Logan answered giving Veronica a dirty grin as she rolled her eyes and grunted at the conversation taking place.

"Show me," said Dick in a monotone.

Logan looked at Veronica's face who expressed great discomfort before saying, "You're just going to have to take my word for it Dick."

As the car stopped, Dick called back from the backseat, "Not like that dumbass, I mean symbolically. We're young and in our sexual prime. And the only reason we're not back at Pomroy's party going hog wild is because of Responsible Ronica over here."

Veronica looked back at Dick and answered calmly, "Dick, why do you insist on pissing me off? After all this time, do you not instinctively fear me? Maybe you should write yourself a note."

"I tune you out and stare at your almost non-existent assets. Look, from a guy's perspective, showing more skin makes you looked great. Enthusiasm — always a plus.

"It's like you're this giant jackass piñata begging for someone to beat the candy out of you," Veronica replied now looking at her outfit and reminding herself how dumb she was going to look heading into such a place with the party get up.

"Here this might help," said Logan, as he suddenly reached behind his seat and produced a rumpled mess and handed it to Veronica.

As she unraveled the clothing, the blonde realized it was in fact her own gray hoodie that she had left in Logan's car a few days ago after a cold day turned warm. The bottom of her dress would still be visible, but she felt way more comfortable with her top half better covered. It was her open back that she felt relieved to hide and as an extra bonus the sweater covered the Lily stain still splattered on her front abdomen.

"Thanks," she smiled, as she pulled it on.

"You're welcome," came his response with a smile that was infectious, before the two of them got out of the car, Logan turned around and asked Dick, "You coming or staying?"

Dick grudgingly got out of the truck and followed close behind them. Veronica was barely paying attention to them as she was excited to head inside and find her friends. However, she didn't even register how unconsciously she grabbed Logan's hand as it had become a natural habit. They cleared past the doors and crossed the threshold of crowded people before she spotted her friends on the usual couch in the far corner and concentrating hard on their latest game.

Dick had lost interest in the place the minute they entered the doors and saw nothing but hard-core nerds wired to their current round of gaming. However, when he caught end sight of the direction Veronica lead them towards, he finally found a reason, a brown with a little bit of blue reason, that might make his night more interesting.

Dragging Logan behind her, Veronica walked over and stood silent behind the couch, watching the game until suddenly the enemy was blown sky high, leaving Wallace the loser and Mac the victor.

"Ownage!" she yelled, making them jump and giving them expressions of shock as they turned around to find not just Veronica holding hands with Logan but one Dick Casablancas standing next to them.

"Hey, guys," Mac said awkwardly, wondering first how the fake couple had ended up here on the night of a big 09er bash, and second, also the more notably why Dick was with them.

"What's up, V?" asked Wallace not sure what to make of this, and Veronica rounded the couch pulling Logan with her.

Wallace jokingly added, "You get bored of champagne and cake already?"

"I just kept thinking how I could be here whoopin' your sorry ass, and strangely the 09er fun just lost its appeal" she sat down and pulled Logan down next to her.

"So... this is what you guys do for fun, huh?" Dick said to Mac as he propped himself on the arm of the couch next to Logan, not really sure what else to do.

"Sometimes," she nodded, barely looking his way at all, "Other times we party, drink, take drugs, sacrifice a few goats..." she said as if she was being perfectly serious, before glancing finally at Dick as a shy smile creeping across her face.

"We're normal people," Mac said turning her attention to Logan instead, she found it less nerve wrecking, "Just because we don't have your money, we're not that different."

Logan knew that he didn't have the best reputation between Veronica's friends. He wanted to make a good impression on them because he knew how important they were to her.

"So, trying to keep my manners and my money in check..." he said then, as he reached for one of the dropped controllers lying on the floor, "Winner of this round, buys everyone drinks?" he offered, catching Wallace and Veronica's attention too now.

"Works for me man," Wallace smiled genuinely. While he would still keep his guard up with the two 09ers now hanging with them for the night, he didn't really think they could be too bad if Veronica was bringing them around to meet them. "Free stuff always sounds good," he added.

"Oh, fighting words," Logan said as he got comfortable and waited for the game to start going up against Veronica since she got the second controller. She turned sideways at him and the two shared a look just before the screen took their attention away. That smile she sent him made this entire evening worthwhile to Logan, though he didn't say a word about it, and right now he couldn't care less what he might be missing at the 09er party they had left behind.

When the five new acquaintances, both old buddies and the newly acquainted, were having an actual good time without realizing how fast time was passing by. Veronica was happy how well Logan fit in with her friends and was even more surprised by how Dick seemed to genuinely be having fun. After a long while, everyone grew tired of the rounds so Mac suggested a last round, loser bought night snacks at Mikey's diner across the street.

The final match of players resulted being Veronica vs. Logan. The remaining three separated themselves into each player's personal cheerleading squad. Dick and Wallace cheered on Logan with enthusiastic optimism like "come on man" and "get it done Echolls." Mac cheered on Veronica yelling girl power chants. The last round was drawn out longer than anybody expected as both players were surprisingly good. The reason only Logan and Veronica knew, it was from years of practice against each other back when they were best friends.

"Logan Echolls, game over," his fake girlfriend yelled as she threw her controller down and gave Mac a victorious high five.

"Man, that was honorable effort," Wallace said to Logan who was putting his controller down on the table, "but you sure you didn't lose on purpose?" he checked with a smile.

"Hey, trust me man. I play to win," Logan said definitely, as Veronica nodded her agreement with that statement. Logan looked over at Veronica and kiddingly said, "You just got lucky, don't get used to it."

She had a flashback of many years ago when Logan and her would spend hours at his house, lying on their stomachs on his carpeted floor playing on his PlayStation. The end scores could never be guessed, they were both fierce competitors but one thing that she knew to be true was Logan would never go easy on her. Maybe that was what had made her a better player now.

"Hey, Earth to Mars" Mac said bringing her back from her trip down memory lane, "This is the part where we eat... for free," she added the last two words with a proud smile in Logan's direction.

"At your service, Miss Mac" he pretended to bow like a butler as the group walked across Game District to the main doors.

"How you'd do it Mars? I can barely last one round with this dude," Dick asked as they all got to the door.

They were about to cross the street when Wallace stopped on the side-walk and looking at Dick said, "Man, don't even bother asking. I tried figuring her out since day one and got no where."

His comment caused chuckles among the strangely formed group and Wallace added, "As much fun as a free buffet on Echolls sounds I have to pass."

Veronica puzzled and jokingly said, "What?! You can't leave now! This the part of the movie where the poor get a Christmas miracle," knowing it was months until the holiday.

"Awwwh V don't make me feel worse, but your boy got himself one hot date. This time it's the real deal, she's fly and I know she's only half crazy unlike the last one," Wallace said proudly smiling at the guys.

"Will I'm sure the pocket protector is going to seal the deal," Mac said pointing to his shirt.

Wallace started his departure by doing the fist shake with the guys and hugging Veronica, as he got to Mac and hugged her he said, "You can't take the cool outta me Mac Attack, pocket protector and all I'm still full of pimp juice." His comment caused everyone one last laugh before he waved a bye and disappeared down the street.

Veronica was having such a good time almost with the rest of the gang that she almost forgot how the evening had started. At Mikey's it felt like she was at home, in familiar surroundings with Mac. It was fun having Logan back into her life like this, and it sucked when she had to remind herself that this was all fake, that he wasn't really her boyfriend, especially when they sat across from Dick and Mac. Logan's arm found its way to its new habitual residence around Veronica, what surprised Logan was how natural it felt. He couldn't help but notice the opposite happening across from them where Dick and Mac sat awkwardly trying not to sit too close. Eventually their discomfort vanished when they got lost in conversation, the four talked about everything and nothing as they ate. For a moment, Veronica lost focus of the discussion as she took in how easily the four were getting along like if they hanged out like this every day. She was even more taken aback by Dick who could easily be pompous about his wealth and a real ass, but was being friendly with Mac. It was like he was a different person and not the Dick who didn't have the most constructive reputation in school. He almost seemed decent and he sure seemed to like talking to Mac a lot even if she was a little timid.

Mac on the other hand noticed the way Logan kept looking at Veronica and it suggested the couple thing may not be all acting. Maybe he was a good actor, the talent could easily be hereditary after all, but something made Mac skeptical about what was happening between them. The proof would show up faster than anyone would have expected.

Veronica had excused herself to go to the bathroom, and couldn't help the smile playing on her lips after she had finished. She washed her hand and telepathically told her reflection how great tonight had turned out. Logan got along with Wallace and Mac from the start, and she couldn't help feeling happy about it. Despite the odd mix of the group she was here with, she was having a great time, she didn't even mind Dick tagging along.

As she exited the bathroom, she bumped into someone and just as she began, "I'm sorry, I... Duncan" she responded with surprise at the sight of him, especially since his hand had one Meg Manning attached to it.

"Hey, Veronica" he said awkwardly since they hadn't crossed much words since their last encounter.

"Hi Veronica," the chirpy blonde said, "You here by yourself?"

Veronica had awhile ago decided that of all the 09er girls, Meg had been the kindest and it wasn't her fault that Duncan had turned out to be such an ass. While, seeing them together didn't impair her anymore it still wasn't a sight of Veronica's devotion. This whole plan with Logan, was to make her ex jealous, and maybe she had originally agreed to it to make him want her back, and instead she'd managed to push him deeper into the arms of Meg.

Fidgeting awkwardly, all Veronica could do was smile and throw a "No"at Meg, but Logan had another idea in mind. He'd spotted the encounter across the room and saw Veronica's uncomfortable body posture. He walked over and said, "There you are." He came up from behind Veronica, and reached for her waist. He turned with his hands and wrapped his arms around her waist. He stared ino her eyes that gleamed at the unexpected contact, and covered her lips with his and kissed her long and deep.

Meg bit her lip to keep from giggling at the PDA that the new couple had not shown anywhere like in school. Duncan could do nothing but stare, this was his Veronica scuffling tongues with Logan Echolls, his sister's jackass ex-boyfriend. Of course, the second that thought crossed his mind another contradicted it. Veronica wasn't his girlfriend anymore, he couldn't be jealous of this, but he felt a pain inside that suggested he was.

"Let's go" he muttered, tugging on Meg's hand and leading her away. Logan had stopped kissing her after they both had to come back up for air but kept his arms around Veronica's waist. She stared up at him with a devious smile on her face he couldn't help mirror it.

"And here I was thinking I'd be getting the Oscar for my depiction of doting 09er girlfriend" she chuckled. "That was..." she began, realizing she had absolutely no word to describe the moment she'd just shared with Logan.

"Yeah, well…" he replied not sure what to say himself.

"Veronica..." he was going to continue but didn't finish as Dick and Mac came up to them.

"Man, that is not good for my stomach after eating," Dick declared as he slapped Logan on the back.

The moment was over, but not forgotten. Nope, Veronica though to herself she wouldn't be forgetting that kiss for some time to come.

Logan drove Veronica home without a Dick in the backseat. After they wrapped up their night at the diner, Dick had insisted he needed to stop by a pharmacy by Mac's place for his fleeting headache. Logan had told Dick they could stop by but Mac to Veronica's surprise said it was cool and she could give him a ride home.

As they pulled up to Veronica's place, the lights were on meaning Batman himself was finally home from fighting crime on the streets.

Logan got off and opened the door for Veronica. As she got out they stood awkwardly for a couple of moments by the now closed car door and she finally offered, "You know what this actually turned out to be a great day."

Logan smiled at her and said, "I had fun, who knew the nerds actually have all the fun."

Veronica gave him a smirk and he added, "It's amazing how Dick's 'headache came back when he needed a ride home."

Veronica laughed and then made a face of horror, "I'm going to plead to a higher power that it wasn't because he was try hitting on Mac."

Logan smiled and replied, "Imagine what the small talk in that ride will be like."

Logan in his best Dick voice mimicked, "So hey, in other news, I met this girl a couple weeks ago at a party. Hot! Like volcanic hot! Like I might have to use an oven mitt to feel her up."

Veronica burst out laughing but then in her best Mac impression and crossing her arms replied,

"You know what's hot the fire of a thousand suns. And you know what's not hot misogynist men who only see women because of their body assets."

Logan still in his best Dick voice replied, "Ha! You said ass!"

Yeah, so making fun of their friends was not the most mature thing to do but it sure broke the tension.

"So I guess I'll see you Monday, if we're still on with this little plan?" Logan asked making sure.

"Yeah," Veronica said smiling before her face changed into her old and familiar "I'd rather be spelunking" expression. While her "I kissed a broken bottle" face said something bad happen, this face's trajectory served to warn she was about to say something awkward.

"Logan…" she began, "You know I still have that letter you wrote me the summer after 9th grade."

"Burn it," Logan said not having to ask which letter because he remembered it vividly.

"You said," she stammered a little, "uh- You said you hated me, there was something in there about how the only way you'd ever touch me again was if you came down with leprosy."

"Veronica, I'm sorry about that, you didn't deserve it. Your mom had left I-" he began only to be cut off by Veronica.

"Don't be. I deserved it. I'm the one that is sorry Logan. I pushed everyone away and you were the last person who I should have done that to," she interjected.

"Veronica, we don't have to do this," Logan said exasperated by the sad turn the conversation had taken.

"No, I want to. I've wanted to say this for the past two years. When my mom left, it hurt more than anything. A part of me could not bear to be around you anymore because I felt you like I had 'pity' written all over my face in black sharpie. It was… I.. it was just that every time I saw your mom with you it just made me want to break out crying. I was jealous to see how your mom even when she had her flaws changed to be the mother you deserved. I always prayed my mom would be like her but it never happened, and I secretly resented you for it. I'm stubborn and cynical and I don't deal well with my bad emotions. I found it easier to start skipping school, isolate myself, and act like I didn't know you…. I'm sorry Logan."

Logan remained quiet, it was like having bricks fall from his shoulders. He had waited for two years for her to give him any explanation, to open the door even a little to what was her complicated mind, and now that he was hearing it, he didn't want to dwell on it any longer. Not sure of what to feel or say, all he could muster was an empathetic smile.

"Well we're over it now right? I mean everything happens for a reason V, so what …friends again?" Logan replied smiling at his last words.

"Friends sounds good," Veronica smiled.

Logan looked at her in the eyes and suddenly felt like replaying the diner moment again. However, he didn't know how Veronica felt and he didn't want to risk anything.

Veronica feeling the tension and the sudden instinct to go bolting into her house forced a smile one last time and said, "Well, good night."

"Good night," Logan said forcing a similar smile and watched her walk away. She stopped at her front door and waved before finally turning in. Logan got on his truck and as he drove away he wasn't sure what just happened. One thing that was for certain, was that they were friends again and for now that was good enough. He smiled on that thought as he kept his eyes on the road ahead.


	17. Chapter 16

**Three Things**

**1. I'm sorry with the lateness... I'm usually good with updating, had writer's block :(**  
**2. I'm kind of deviating from the movie story line for just a bit but it will all come together.**

**3. Please keep reviewing! It helps keep me motivated.**

Dick came jogging out of the water with his surf board and agitatedly plopped down next to Logan, "Man, you see that last wave."

Logan who had come out of the ocean a couple moments before Dick and was still breathless replied, "Hate to say it, but no one can say you can't curve a wet one."

Dick smiling without realizing the backhand compliment replied, "Yo dude, so what's on the menu for tonight of grand debauchery?"

It was Saturday, one week after Shelly Pomroy's eventful party if that is how you wanted to describe it. The guys had decided to spend the afternoon surfing and riding out the waves. The waves had been the perfect monsters today, they rode them and tucked them into barrels, going and growing. Just before they got sucked in, the crashing sounds of waves would be behind them. It was the perfect mixture of skill and agility the waves demanded that made the boys love the sport. Now exhausted Logan was ready to head home for long nap and just maybe hibernate until Monday.

"I don't think so Dick, as much pleasant as your company is, I think I'm ready to turn in and hole up for the day," Logan replied with a hint of cynicism.

Dick frowning replied, "Man, what happened to you? Saturdays were lived up for booze and bimbos."

"Moderation and restrain," Logan answered as if it was a matter of fact.

"Oh that's right, restrained, I forgot you wear a Veronica Mars collar these days," Dick said bantering.

Logan looked at Dick and beamed a big smile. Dick replied something but Logan didn't hear it as his mind began to wonder to the certain blonde at the end of the leash. Logan knew it was wrong that he was starting to have feelings for Veronica. A week ago they merely had agreed on being friends, but he didn't know if that was all he wanted anymore. He stayed up a couple of nights this week with only that petite blonde on his mind. All the thoughts always lead back to one question, is this just a momentary thing? It's not like he expected this, he didn't plan to get hooked on Veronica Mars. Now he can't picture the finishing a day without seeing her. He can't get enough of her cynicism and her bad jokes. He can't get enough of the rare times she gets embarrassed and her cheeks turn a pale pink. He can't get enough of her hugs and her smell, mix of marshmallows with a hint of promises. He can't get enough of her perfections and her flaws. He loves that in ways she has always been broken like him and it feels at times that their own pieces fit together like a completed jigsaw puzzle. He doesn't know what to call these feelings. All he knows is that when he's not with Veronica all he thinks about is being with her, and that is how he knows he's hooked on her.

Dick rambled on but after seeing Logan wasn't paying attention he added,"...hey you listening to me or is Mars pulling in that chain so hard you're suffocating and blacking out?"

Logan coming back from cloud nine replied, "Dick, stop living to your namesake. What did you have in mind anyway?"

Dick frustrated to have to repeat himself said, "I was saying I guilted my dad into hooking us up at the Viper Room tonight. There is a killer DJ playing and entry is exclusive."

Logan showed a face of hesitation and to really convince him, Dick added annoyed, "Your girl, whose quick wit I find enchanting...not… can come too… I guess."

Logan smiled at the idea of seeing Veronica in her little black dress like that night they saw each other at the club a little more than a month ago.

"Alright, I'll give her call, but I can make no guarantees," Logan replied.

Dick exaggeratedly sighed and said, "Whipped guys really do make the worst friends." A look came over his face as if her remembered something important and added, "Hey, but since you're inviting the peons... what's the deal with V's friend? I mean not that I care, but if the chick wants to come too, I'd be cool with it. I'm just saying you know so that she sees what kind of life she'll never have, cause' that's the only reason I'm saying you can invite her."

Logan couldn't help smirk at Dick's pointless rambling, he liked Mac why didn't he just admit it and to test him he replied, "I don't know Veronica mentioned something about her seeing some dude named Rick or Richie."

Dick facial response gave Logan his answer before Dick said, "Whatever, like I said I don't care. But... if V wants to bring her fine by me as long as she stays like ten feet away from my wallet, you never know."

Logan rolled his eyes as they both got up, picked up their boards, and headed home.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

Veronica was on Mac's bed trying to get past the paragraph she kept rereading over and over again but never finishing. She stared at the jumble of words for another five minutes before finally closing her textbook in frustration. She looked over at Mac who was seemingly sharing the lack of concentration as she was doing her homework by her desk.

Veronica was sleeping over at Mac's again since what felt like a lifetime. It was their monthly ritual but with mid-terms coming up, they had set out some time for homework and studying.

"You're not trying to finish your English essay using only the power of your stare again," Veronica said aloud bringing Mac out of her dazed glaring at her laptop screen.

"Hey, haven't you heard that impossible is code for 'I'm possible' and I know my powers exist," Mac said jokingly glancing back in Veronica's way.

Veronica lifted a finger and said, "Hold that thought."

Veronica's cell phone was buzzing in her front pocket and informed her she had a new text message. The sender was the boy of many girls' dreams …or nightmares, depends on who you ask.

**Logan:** _What u doing, Suggapuss? _

Veronica typed on her own touchscreen, "_Wondering which boy on my contact list to send my new half-naked photo to, u know with my daddy issues & what not_."

**Logan:** _I think Butters would appreciate the thought ;)_

Veronica actually giggled stupidly at his reply, which made Mac turn back to her laptop and rolling her eyes for emphasis. She didn't need to ask who it was because by Veronica's change of mood she could already guess who it was.

**Veronica:** _Darn it, I already hit sent to Lucky the Janitor. What's up?_

**Logan: **1. *gags* 2. You free 2night? Dick hooked us up at the Viper Room.

Veronica looked at Mac who was playing Cyclops with her laptop screen again. She looked at her textbooks next to her and typed back, "I'm free only if get a +1 entrance."

**Logan:** _Done. Mac or Wallace?_

**Veronica: **_I'm sleeping over at Mac's, so see you at _?_

**Logan:** _Someone is going to be happy with Macster showing up and we'll meet outside, 9ish?_

**Veronica:**_ ? and 'kay see you :)_

**Logan:** _Cool ( : P.S Little Dick….lol_

Veronica stared at the screen puzzled, either that was some dirty innuendo or Dick Casablancas Jr, had taken a liking to Mac. Veronica decided to go with the latter and smiled about it.  
"Now to focus on my new mission," Veronica thought silently.

"Mac, my lovely Mac, have I ever told you how much I cherish our friendship," Veronica said getting up and moving closer to Mac.

"If you try to hug me, I'm going to kick your ass," Mac said smiling and turning to face Veronica.

Veronica grinned and sat on top of Mac's desk, "Fine, but that serves as a pre-emptive apology for the conversation that's about to take place."

Mac raised an eyebrow and Veronica continued, "I need a favor."

"This favor better include me seducing the sexy nerd in my computer club," Mac said half-seriously.

Veronica smiling too big for Mac's liking said, "Can I borrow you for tonight?"

Mac replied, "Will I be returned in my current pristine condition?"

"It depends, you wanna crash a party scene with me," Veronica with enthusiasm.

Mac hesitating asked, "Where and why?"

Veronica shamefacedly replied, "The Viper Room and because Logan wants us to go."

Mac's face changed into a horrified look, "No... No. NO! Veronica if you survive the Blob re-embodied bouncer, you thank your good luck and never return again!"

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Come on Q, please pretty please. I'll do anything."

Mac got up from her desk and moved toward her bed, "No Bond, not tonight!"  
She fell face first into the her bed, in the area free of Veronica's textbooks and grunted against her green comforters.

Veronica looked at the clock it was now 7:01 PM, if they were going to go, they needed to start getting ready now and Veronica turned to her non-failing resort.

"Mac, if you don't say yes, I'll... I'll tell Wallace that it was you who got his mom's car towed that night, at the party after the Homecoming game," Veronica said trying not to make it sound as what it was, black mail.

Mac lifted her head with a ghastly face and looked at Veronica, "You wouldn't! It was an accident!"

Veronica smirked at the flashback. It had happened last year after the Neptune basketball team had won the Homecoming game. Some of the players threw a party in celebration and the duo had made their way there to celebrate with Wallace. He had bailed on riding with them saying he had his own ride there. His mom had apparently let him borrow her new BMW, while it wasn't something flashy it was still fancy for someone from the 02' zip code. His mom had received a big promotion at Kane software, which let her put the down payment for the new wheels. They never saw him drive in it, so they had no idea it was his mom's until the tow truck was already loading the car and hauling it away with a flailing Wallace running after it.  
The party host was a 09'er turned baller, so when the 09'ers started showing up it turned nasty. Veronica and Mac decided to leave, but Mac's trusty Beetle was boxed in on the street by a blue Honda in the front and the BMW. They had thought the extravagant carriage was possession of one of the newly arrived spoiled brats. Mac noticed the car was touching a good deal of the red part of the sidewalk and with an evil grin had dialed the tow truck company. Wallace was grounded for 3 months and was not allowed to borrow the car even till' present time. They had charged his mom almost one thousand in rolls and Wallace spent his whole summer working at Mikey's diner trying to make it up. Mac had been mortified to tell Wallace the truth and swore Veronica into secrecy.

"I know it was, but he'll be mad either way," Veronica said guiltedly knowing it was wrong to use extortion on Mac just to get her to go but she didn't want to go to the Viper Room alone.

Mac looked at her in disbelief, "I hate you!"

Veronica smiled happily, "That's fine as long as you go."

Mac shook her head in incredulity one more time and started walking towards her closet, while Veronica jumped off the desk and walked after her with excitement.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

"So… Ghostworld is coming or what," Dick asked Logan as they stood outside the nightclub. Dick had invited his 09er entourage but some had flaked and others said they'd crash later. It looked like it was going to be just the four of them once again, a double date. A double date from hell, Dick and Mac would lie if anybody else asked them.

"For someone who say he doesn't care, you sure ask a lot of questions," Logan said as he was leaning against the wall at the corner of building, where the parking lot was visible.

Mac seeing from her distance who standing with Logan turned sideways and gave Veronica the evil eye. If her eyes could shoot laser beam there would be a big hole centered through Veronica's head.

"Mac, you really do look—" Veronica started trying to butter up to her mood.

"Don't say anything. I'm planning how to kill you and make it look like an accident later tonight," Mac said discouraged and Veronica couldn't help but smile. Mac was wearing a short, black-panel bodycon dress that complimented her in all the right areas and exposed the curves Mac seemed determined to hide in a regular day. Veronica on the other hand had borrowed Mac's teal low-high dress and exposed the legs people insisted she didn't have because of her short size.

Logan and Dick both stared in admiration at the sight that was walking their way. Logan away from the wall as his gaze immediately fell upon Veronica and realized after an instance oh yeah Mac was there too. Dick looking Mac up and down said quietly to Logan, "Now there's a lovely young flower blossoming into womanhood."

When the girls were within hearing distance he said in Veronica's direction, "You wearing your dancing shoes, Mars, 'cause tonight we're gonna up-chuck the boogie to the rhythm of the boogie to beat."

Veronica approached Logan as he lifted an arm and placed it around her shoulder. As Veronica located her own arm around his waist with a horrified face Veronica asked, "Up….chuck?"

Dick stared down Mac and smiled at her, without looking at Veronica he said, "You heard me Mars."

Mac was grateful for the dim streetlight because she was sure her face had enflamed a natural shade of red. She avoided eye contact with Dick by giving Logan a friendly smile and making a mental note to kill Veronica.

Logan smiled at Mac and looking down at Veronica said, "You guys look great."

Remembering to make it plural or Veronica would slug him.

"Thanks," both girls said at the same time but in different tones, as the four started began making their way past the overflow of partygoers frantically waiting in line. The convenience of being part of Dick Casablancas's entourage was the v.i.p treatment. They headed to the entrance where the bouncers recognized him before he even crossed words with them and they removed the red velvet rope to let them in when they were still feet away. The reincarnated Blob, who had let them in weeks ago, looked at Veronica and Mac cunningly as they approached the entrance. Mac made a low groan noise in her own fluster of anxiety, Veronica gave her a reassuring smile and offered Mac her free arm to hold on to while the other was still wrapped around Logan's waist. Mac intertwined her elbow around Veronica's and held onto it as if it was her virtual shield. Mac and the word _daring_ didn't exactly click, in the midst of an adventure her nerves always got the best of her. They passed trying to avoid eye contact with the heavy built bouncer who Mac could feel burning holes in their backs.

They entered the Moroccan feel nightclub and Mac stopped clinging onto Veronica's limb. They were met by the backdrop of clinking glasses and drone-like chatter from dozens of friends and lovers making the most of the night. They made their way through the lounge and could hear the ambiance of the underground dance floor in the distance. It was a crowded night and all the lavish settees were taken except for two facing each other in the corner. Veronica rushed to it hauling Logan behind her, saying aloud once Dick and Mac had catched up, "Okay people. These couches are our social foxholes for the next hours of battle. Defend it at all costs."

Her comment earned her a round of chuckles from the gang and as the girls sat, Logan offered, "Anyone care for drinks?"

Veronica answered for both of them, "Water."

"We got unrestricted access to booze and you guys go for water. I'm so happy to be partying with the wild life," Dick replied sarcastically.

"Dick, no being a dick tonight," Logan said with a smile.

"We'll be right back," Logan said as he bent down to kiss Veronica on the forehead before dragging Dick with him to the bar section of the lounge.

Veronica stared after him smiling stupidly until she remembered Mac was present and looked back at her only to find a cynical smile on her face.

"So Mars are you going to admit it anytime soon," Mac said grinning at catching Veronica's little love sick moment.

"Mac you say anything remotely close to your "it's not acting" speech again and I'll execute you," Veronica said half seriously.

A few days back Mac had brought up the Logan/Veronica situation during what had been a failed study session turned girl talk. Mac was rambling on about Veronica starting to like Logan and nagging at her to just admit it. Veronica denied anything and everything, but secretly she didn't know anymore. She didn't know where her boundaries with Logan began and ended anymore. There is some stupid quote Veronica came across in her English class a couple days ago that sent her into a reverie about Logan for the rest of the week. It said something about not knowing what you want until you can't have it anymore. After she read it, she couldn't stop thinking about Logan and the Centennial Ball fast approaching in less than two weeks. The night of the dance would be their last day of the couple disguise they had going on and it made Veronica dread the date. She didn't care about making Duncan jealous anymore and it scared her to think of the reason that had provided that outcome. She couldn't label her feelings for Logan just yet, but she did know she wanted him in her life again, just not sure if as a friend or more.

"Admit it Veronica, you and Logan-" Mac began but ended by forming a heart in the air.

"Like you should talk, I'm not the one ordering good boy while secretly wishing for samples of bad boy," Veronica said hoping that turning the tables on Mac would change the subject.

"What is that supposed to mean," Mac said in a raised but calm voice.

"It means you and RichieRich are playing it on the 'safe zone' online, but I see the way you act around a certain Casablancas," Veronica answered not sure that even made sense, but hoping it would send her on an angry rant and stop pestering her about Logan.

"You're one to judge! You don't even know-" Mac began scolding but suddenly caught on and grinned at Veronica.

"Nice try Mars! But you can't change the subject, just confess Duncan is in the rearview mirror because you indulged yourself to too many free samples of Logan Echolls, and liked it," she finished satisfied with the way she worded it.

Veronica smiled back and looking in direction Dick had left to said, "Only when you admit you have a crush on golden boy over there."

Mac hesitated but replied, "Honestly speaking, Dick is a douchebag… was.. I don't know, I mean he was horrible to that Betina girl, remember? He treated her like a free hooker. I know, she let him, but it's my friendial obligation to blame it all on him and fight any impulse of attraction."

Veronica looked at Mac and at what appeared to be a half-ass crush confessional, but before she could reply the guys were already coming back into sight with drinks in their hands.

Logan sat down next to Veronica giving her the bottled water from one hand, and placing his arm around her once it was free. Dick sat next to Mac and gave her the drink which she shyly nodded with a simple thanks.

"So Dick did you invite more people," Veronica asked before taking a sip of her water.

"Yeah, a couple but they all flaked and the Seniors said they might crash later," Dick said coolly.

"What's wrong with it just being us? You already bored with our double date, sugarpuss," Logan said jokingly to Veronica.

Both Mac and Dick said at the same time, "This isn't a double date!"

They stared at each other surprised much to the amusement of Logan and Veronica.

"Hey, want to dance? If I remember correctly you owe me the end of a song," Logan said to Veronica. The last time they had been here, Logan and Veronica had danced a slow song however before it finished she went storming up the stairs after he'd proposed exactly what they had been living for the past weeks.

Veronica smiled and began to get up, pulling Logan with her when Mac said, "Uh guys isn't it too early to dance… I mean we haven't even been up here for more than 10 minutes.

"Sorry Mac, the dancing shoes demand up-chucking," she said looking at Dick who also didn't look too pleased about being left alone with Mac.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

As Veronica leaded Logan toward the dance floor stairs, he turned back for a second to wave bye mockingly to Dick.

"Jack ass," Dick muttered under his breath.

"I guess this is what they call inevitable, huh?" Mac said more to herself than Dick, although he still heard her.

"So… is it usually this crowded?" Mac asked trying to avoid awkward silences.

Dick looked around and said, "Ah, yeah, not bad huh? Busy enough to not get bored."

Mac opened her bottle as an eye contact avoider but said, "Your dad must be very laid back to let you and your buddies party in here."

Dick flatly replied, "Yeah, well… my dad has this rule, when I'm working, my family doesn't exist. He works a lot… go figure."

"How about your parentals, they're cool with you being out late?" Dick asked trying to avoid topic about his own family.

"Not exactly. I have to say, it is a little disheartening not being able to party when the back of my mind reminds me I'm going to be murdered when I get home. I haven't snuck out of my house in a while." Mac replied finally looking at Dick.

Dick smirked, "The key doing no mental multitasking. You need to focus, have the ability to only think about the task at hand."

"What task is that?" Mac answered curiously.

"Having fun and dancing your ass off," Dick said hoping not to offend her.

"But what will be the task when I get home," Mac asked smiling.

"Survival," Dick said.

Before Mac could catch herself she laughed out loud and said, "So is that your strategy to everything?"

"Almost all areas of my life," Dick said giving her a half smile.

"Including girls," Mac said, and when she realized what she had asked she berated her traitorous brain.

"Not exactly… but I guess you can apply it to Madison Sinclair," Dick said seriously.

Mac couldn't help but smile finally having something in common with Dick, a mutual loathing of Madison Sinclair.

"So what is your tactic with all other girls," Mac asked again keeping a casual tone.

"I don't know… impression, although lately that hasn't seem to be working," Dick said pretending to pout.

Mac gave him a friendly smile and said, "Why is that? …because you've hit that point where every girl in school knows you?"

"No, because I haven't wanted to use the tactic about maybe a week ago," he said giving Mac a warm smile. It was a smile that she had never seen plastered on his face and she was doing mental track notes trying to remember the importance of week ago. Since when did he dumped Madison? A week ago? And then it stuck her… a week ago.

She looked down at her open water bottle in her hand and avoiding eye contact said, "Oh yeah…. rumor around school says she dumped you for being a man whore.

Dick not understanding if she got his subtle confession just smiled and said, "That's a conspiracy."

Meg laughed nervously and said, "So what's the real story for the gossip mill?"

"I dumped her because she's a bitch," Dick said hoping his cursing wouldn't put out any civil manners she had developed with him until now.

However Mac smiled, "Glad to know the bandage finally fell of your eyes."

Dick stared at her in the eyes and caused her to add, "I have to say I'm surprised you haven't ditched me for the hottest broad in here."

Dick looked around and there were a lot of hot girls splattered through the lounge but he decided on just going with the truth, "That's not possible."

"Why is that," Mac asked hoping her brain would start acting like _her _brain soon.

"Because she is sitting with me already," Dick said with a sincere smile.

Mac eyes dropped to the ground. I'm going to execute Veronica Mars, she thought silently. I swear I'm going to hang her on the gallows for making me deal with this.

"Thanks so umm… Logan and Veronica sure ditched us fast," she said picking her eye level back toward Dick slowly.

"I know… I got to say I never expected that, no offense to Ronnie, but if you stop to think about it's like She's All That no it's actually like Carrie… minus the carnage."

"Oh Dick.. you sure know how to allure out the best in situation," Mac said jokingly happy he finally was saying normal Dick lingo and not the rare charmer she had seen seconds ago.

Dick smirked and said, "..So speaking of Carrie, want to go make sure the dance floor isn't in mayhem and bloodshed?"

"Translation?" Mac asked

"Want to go dance? No inappropriate touching I swear," he added hoping to convince her.

"Ummm yeah okay… although when the general yells at us about losing the social trench, you have to do all the explaining."

"I'm sure I can work something out," he said happily.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

Logan and Veronica had danced to a few songs with different beats and were now in the middle of a trendy slow song. Veronica rested her head on his shoulder and had her eyes closed for a brief moment. He looked down at her as he slowed their dance to more of a gentle sway back and forth. He had both of his arms wrapped around her waist and held her there, while his breath blew lightly into her ear as he said, "I have to say Mars dancing like this with you feels a lot better when I know you don't hate me."

"Logan, don't kill this moment," Veronica said with a smile and closed eyes.

Logan placed his chin on top of her head and grinned into her hair. He made a mental note to thank Dick later for having dragged out coming here tonight.

After dancing to the end of the song, they stayed in the same position swaying together into the beginning of another.

"So when and what exactly is the end game of our little scam," Logan said into her hair.

"And….there goes the moment," Veronica said smirking only pulling her head back and moving her arms around his neck instead of his waist.

"No seriously V, we need to talk about this sooner or later, I mean we teamed up, got matching capes, you're riding shotgun in the sidecar, but where does the stop sign show up," Logan asked secretly wishing she'd say there wouldn't be a stop sign.

Veronica smiled at his wording, only Logan could match her in comebacks and quips. "First, who ever said you were the driver, you my friend are the sidekick. Second, I know but can we like post pone that conversation till' later."

"Fine, but remember time flies faster than you can say 'my rubber lips are immune to your charms'," he said smiling.

Veronica gazed up into Logan's eyes and lingered there, "That is the worst Robin quote you could use, and thus concluded you are sidekick."

Logan mirrored her eyes while he thought of a good comeback, he decided not to answer, he bent down and kissed her instead. He brushed his lips softly against hers and then pressed into them for a small peck. He backed his lips only millimeters from hers and kissed her again this time with more buoyancy and biting her bottom lip for entrance which she gave immediately. They slowly broke apart after their bodies remembered they need air to function.

"Wow," was all she said as he smiled down at her.

"I think that answers that debate," Logan asked his eyes flickering gazing into hers.

"No it only answers that you don't have rubber lips. Logan, what are we doing," Veronica faltered not knowing how else to finish any sentence.

Logan smiled and kissed her again, more softly than before.

"Veronica, all I know right now is I don't want to stop kissing you," Logan said.

"Is this still pretending?" Veronica asked dumbfounded.

"Not for me," Logan said holding her tighter.

As she was going to answer Dick and Mac emerged near them.

"No pig's blood and people aren't being thrown across the room, all is good," Dick told Mac as she laughed and they embraced each other into a dancing position near the other couple.

Logan and Veronica both made puzzled expressions, by the sudden new inside jokes between them and the scarier fact that Dick Casablancas was holding Cindy Mackenzie.

Dick and Mac moved away from them as other couples moved in between them and for once their being together seemed less awkward than the other pair.

Logan and Veronica kept swaying together to the slow song that had kept playing, "You okay?" Logan asked as her.

Veronica forced a smile and nodded, she motioned to Dick and Mac with her head," Yeah, just not sure my stomach can handle that sight."

Logan smirked but changed into a more serious face as he declared, "I don't want to scare you or put any pressure on you… I just want you to know where my mind is. I have feelings for you and… I mean if you.. you don't have to say anything right now, just think about it okay?

Veronica nodded and asked, "Where does that leave our scheme?"

Logan smiled to the fact that she hadn't run out screaming through the exit door and then added, "How about we go with full time friends, part time lovers for now."

Veronica's head was telling her to run as fast as she could and her stomach was secretly fluttering with butterflies she hadn't felt in a long time. She decided tonight she was going to fight every instinct in her body and linger in Logan's confession.

She smiled at him and said, "I think that can be negotiated."

And after her last words escaped her lips, Logan's mouth found itself back on hers.


	18. Chapter 17

"Tick tock, tick tock," Logan berated silently as he looked away from the classroom clock. He put his head down hoping that if he avoided the visual deadlock with the timepiece, the minutes would pass by faster. He sighed into his folded arms on his desk, it was his last period and there was ten minutes left to end the school day.

He was impatient with fervor to see his pseudo girlfriend. The days after Saturday night had been the best he had in a long time and long overdue. The pixie blonde was the cause of that, and while she hadn't given him a definitive answer about where they stood, she hadn't run away or avoided him. She let him pick her up in the mornings and squeeze in a few kisses between classes. To the rest of the school it was just another day for the fairytale couple, but between them a lot had changed. Now, it was Wednesday and there was only a little over a week left till' the Centennial Ball. This morning, he had managed to convince a reluctant Veronica to go check out some dresses for the prom dance, and he just wanted to see her already.

After the bell rang, he excitedly gathered up his school belongings and walked toward Veronica's locker. He found her crossing words with one angry looking Madison Sinclair.

As he got closer he heard Veronica say, "Hey, don't blame me because Dick wanted an upgrade sooner than later."

When he made it to Veronica's side he sarcastically said, "Spreading sunshine wherever you go, as always Madison."

Veronica snickered and Madison only rolled her eyes as she stomped off down the hall with the rest of the Neptune High population, happy to get another day of high school over with.

Logan smiled at his small 'fake' girlfriend and asked, "What was that about?"

"In life, some people are the dogs and some people are the hydrants. Apparently, when her hydrant, Dick if you haven't caught on, likes standing in Mac's turf, it is suddenly a bitch's apocalypse," Veronica answered closing her locker.

"Was today the apocalypse? I thought for sure the memo said next Saturday," Logan said snapping in the air as if he forgot.

"No, it has to be today, why else would I be going to the mall with you," Veronica replied as they began to walk toward the exit door.

"No, I thought we were doing that thing normal couples do, what is it called," Logan said placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Compromising," Veronica answered pretending to be insulted just as her own arm went around his waist.

"Yeah, I think that's the word," Logan said as he opened the door for them.

"We are not 'normal' though," Veronica said with a sly smile and taking her place back around his arm.

"Not yet," Logan said as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips and lead them toward his bright Xterra.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

While aspects of Veronica had changed 'being' with Logan, the way she felt about shopping hadn't been one of them. However, here she was at the mall with Logan after the school. She had seen the effort he had made with her friends, and when he asked if could take her dress shopping, she couldn't say no. They hadn't talked about his love declaration since Saturday or if she reciprocated them, but she hoped that by not evading him and letting him engage in small type of PDA, he understood how she felt. She wasn't ready to deal with her feelings and openly put them out there to Logan. She wasn't ready to be vulnerable again, but she didn't want to reject him either. She knew it was unfair to him, to lead him on to something that might not be there after all. She wasn't being a complete bitch though, she did feel something for Logan, but she wasn't sure what. He kept his word when he said he wouldn't pressure her and she was thankful to him for that. For now the plan was to enjoy hanging out with each other and make an impact together at the Centennial Ball.

They exited their third dress shop, laughing at the sales clerk who had been so far up her own butt trying to sell them a dress, it was unbelievable. Veronica turned around from looking at Logan and ploughed straight into a girl passing their way. She smiled at what had just turned out to be a happy accident as she realized who the girl and her companion were.

Mac and Wallce.

"Hey guys," she beamed at her friends who she hadn't seen most of the week. They had been busy in their own club and team activities, so unfortunately she had only seen Mac in class and not too much of Wallace.

"Don't tell me you're shopping for dresses too," she asked giving Wallace a fake baffled expression that made him laugh.

"Hey Supafly, what you trying to imply?" he said over dramatically, making them all chuckle.

"Yeah but for Mac, obviously," he added and rolling his eyes, as if that were not obvious already.

Veronica wasn't too surprised that her girl best friend would want to go dress shopping. In the beginning, Mac had gone on with her tirades about how pointless school dances were but since she suddenly she had developed somewhat of a love life, it was no surprise to see her interest in attending them. What surprised her was that neither had mentioned anything about it to her and it stung that they thought she was too wrapped up with Logan to be interested in hanging out with them.

"I wish we'd known sooner, we could've all come to the mall together," she said with a small smile.

"Well now that we found each other, we can stick together," Mac shrugged smiling, not being able to hint Veronica's small displeasure.

Mac was secretly glad to have found Veronica, originally that was the person she had wanted to take as her dress shopping companion. Wallace was oblivious to the point that girls had to probe all the shops for the perfect dress, as far as he was concerned, the more revealing a dress was the better he liked it, end of discussion. That wasn't exactly the kind of advice Mac was looking for, but Veronica was always bringing Logan around these days, and that was fine because she liked Logan but she was more shy being around him in this situation. It was sad to say but she didn't have too many girlfriends, her girl computer club friends weren't an option as they weren't interested in fashion. She didn't want Logan or Dick to tag along on her picking out a dress because it felt embarrassing, so at the end of her deliberations Wallace had been her only choice.

Veronica and Mac walked into another shop discussing what they had seen up to now and what dress styles would flatter them best, the boys hung back a little.

"Hey man, so you ready for the big game this Saturday," Logan asked Wallace trying to make manly conversation.

"Oh yes dude, Championship game," Wallace answered clapping and rubbing his hands together with an evil grin.

"We are going to murder the Pan High scoreboard," he declared, catching the girls' attention who had stopped by a dress rack near the front of the store.

"I have faith in you to cause mayhem," Logan smiled.

"It sucks were going to miss the Pan High's faces when you're shooting up those points," he added looking genuine as he dropped a casual arm around Veronica's shoulders as she made it back with Mac to where the boys stood.

"Miss it?" said Mac, glancing from Veronica to Logan, then permanently staying on Veronica's face that fell into a grimace expression, when she realized that Wallace's championship game was the same day as Duncan Kane's birthday bash.

"Oh God, the Kane party," she gasped hardly able to believe how stupid she was to not have noticed the event clash before. While the Kanes' didn't exactly have Logan or Veronica in their good graces, they had invited them to his birthday bash. The invitation made them both skeptical, but they still planned to attend because it was their best opportunity to gloat their "couple" triumph in their faces.

"You're going to their party?" Wallace asked, looking unhappy that his supposed best friend was going to miss the most significant game of his life so far, just to revel to people who didn't even care about her

"It's Duncan's birthday, it's kind of a big deal," Veronica said hopelessly.

"I'm sorry, Wallace-" she began with honesty but neither Wallace nor Mac looked impressed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," he interrupted flatly, never taking his eyes of Veronica.

Logan suddenly lamented opening his big mouth, he felt bad for the petite blonde still beneath his arm as Wallace gave her a look somewhere between disappointment and anger at her decision.

"You know what Mac, I don't feel like shopping anymore," he said turning around and walking away.

"Me neither," she agreed looking sadly at Veronica before following Wallace towards the exit.

"Guys, please don't..." Veronica called behind them but it was clear they weren't interested in listening.

"Ouch," she professed as if she was clowning but was really hurting instead. She broke away from under Logan's arm and walked out of the store and stopping by second floor railing a few feet outside.

"V, I'm sorry. It was-" he said softly as he catched up to her. He felt like he was the cause of this outcome, but he really hadn't known Veronica had not mentioned the party to them.

"It wasn't," she interrupted his would be apology, knowing she couldn't blame him for this even if she wanted to.

"It's not your fault," she promised him, still looking frustrated and upset.

"Look Veronica," Logan said putting his hands on her shoulders, "If you want to back out it's completely okay with me, we don't have to go. We can go to Wallace's game instead."

She sighed, she felt like she was caught between two walls. She wanted to be there for Wallace on his big day but an equal part of her wanted to make the final hit in her vengeance to Duncan. He had really hurt her first by dumping her and even more by dating Meg the next day. She knew he still had feelings for her because he was always giving them cold stares and acting jealous, so going would not be in vain.

"I don't know Logan. When Wallace calms down, you think he'll understand? I mean, he must know, how proud I am of him making playoffs and the championship game, but at the end of the day I still want to make the Kanes' regret having dumped us. I mean that was the endgame, it still is right," she asked, not really believing it herself, but hoping Logan's answer would make her feel better somehow, it usually did.

"No, you're right that was the original idea," he said feeling a trifling sting of jealousy in realizing she still cared about making Duncan 'pay' which meant she was still hurt, and thus might still have feelings for him. But it had been their endgame to make both the Kanes' pay and they had to stick to it.

"But who couldn't forgive you, Mars," he guaranteed her, pulling her into his arms and hugging her while dropping a gentle kiss on top of her head.

"And you know what, we don't have to miss the whole game. We can stop by on the way to the party," he suggested as her arms crept around him too.

"I guess," she muttered dejectedly against his chest, but appreciating the calmness his embrace gave her.

For Logan it felt like a bittersweet torture, Veronica's insistence on fulfilling the vendetta against Duncan only served to fire off a warning message in his head. While he had admitted his feelings to Veronica, she hadn't made it clear how she felt about him. What if in the end Duncan wanted her back and she did too, maybe right now she was only getting carried away on lust but in the end she didn't feel the same way about him. It broke his spirit just thinking that maybe she would just end up rejecting him, but still he'd got himself into this mess, and he would have to deal with the consequences. For now, at least, he could push away thoughts of the badness that might come and have one more fun afternoon with his favorite girl.

"So, hoping that problem is getting cleared up," he told her breaking from their embrace and looking at something in a window display across the mall, "I think I just solved our other dilemma."

Before she had a chance to make him explain, he took hold of her hand and dragged her around to the other side of the second floor of the mall. He unceremoniously pulled her into a dress shop they hadn't been to and then asked the sales clerk about a dress in the display window.

"Logan, I can't wear this," she stated from behind the curtain after the dress in question had been given to her and Logan had shoved her into a dressing room. She poked her head out to give him a glaring look but he had his back to the stall and didn't notice.

"Don't argue with me, Suggapuss," he called over his shoulder,

"For once, just trust me and don't fight me on this," he added.

Those words had a strange effect on Veronica, she did trust Logan. She had for as long as she could remember, but what was making her feel offbeat was that for the first time in a long time she was actually worried that he thought otherwise. She looked at herself properly again in the full length mirror, it was a gorgeous dress but she still wasn't convinced she could pull it off. Veronica made a sound of muttered agreement and pulled the curtain back.

"Well, how bad is it," she asked, dropping her hands to her sides and watched Logan turn around and plaster a big dumb grin across his face.

"Wow….V," he gulped, apparently in awe at the sight of her.

"You look amazing," he swore and Veronica was sure her face was turning as red as the satin, strapless full-length mermaid gown she had on.

She glanced down at the ground out of the growing embarrassment in holding Logan's intense gaze. Looking down Veronica got a load of the price tag hanging off the front of dress, her eyes felt like the spinning dials of dollar machines at the sight of the number there.

"Logan I can't take this! The price tag on this has so many zeroes, it better be written in binary," she declared, showing it to Logan, but involuntarily drawing his attention to her upper body. Not that there was much to see, but the dress sure knew how to emphasize her features or lack thereof.

After an excruciating long look, Logan grinned. He pulled out a card from his wallet and held it between two fingers, "Unlimited card, remember."

"Well, I don't hate it," she said looking back at herself again in the full length mirror of the dressing room. She secretly did love the dress and the thought that she looked like a million dollars in it, the fact that Logan loved it too didn't hurt either.

"Veronica...," he began and gave her a look that said now or never.

"Yes, okay," she admitted finally breaking into a big grin herself, "I love it, and you know I do too."

"Then, my Cinderella," Logan said slowly picking up her hand and twirling her under his hand, before bringing her hand too his lips, "you shall go to the ball."

It was romantic cynicism on Logan's behalf but somehow he still made Veronica feel as much like a princess as she ever had in all her life.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

After what seemed like an endless pile of homework and Keith Mar's famous lasagna for dinner, Veronica went in her room to call Wallace. She called two times but had his voicemail answer both calls.

She exhaled and dialed Mac's number, Veronica hoped that she would be a little more willing to hear her apology speech.

After three rings, the other line picked up but there was no immediate greeting.

Veronica sighed, "Hey, Buddy, watcha doing?"

There was a fleeting silence and then, "Veronica, are you in immediate life-threatening danger?

"At this precise moment, No," Veronica replied into her cell phone.

"Then I'm hanging up," Mac said formally on the other end.

"Nooo, please Mac can you just hear me out," Veronica almost pleaded into her phone.

There was no hang up click or human answer, so Veronica took it as her short-lived chance to apologize.

"I'm sorry Mac, I know I messed up today but please don't be angry at me too. You guys know how important both of you are to me …but honestly speaking I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

There was a long sigh and Mac replied, "I know, V. You know we love you, and we know sometimes you can be an unintentional jerk, but lately it feels like it's just your world and we only live in it.

Veronica did feel like a jerk after that comment, "I am sorry Mac. On a scale of 1- to the Hulk, how mad are you and Wallace at me?

"I'm in the negative range right now, but Wallace…you know how important this game is to him. You really hurt his feelings today, he just won't tell you straight out 'cause he wants to seem manly or whatever."

They shared a small moment of giggles and then Veronica worriedly responded, "You think he'll forgive me tomorrow, if I tell him I am going to the game?"

"Yay!" Mac excluded with real joy, "Of course he will, but if I was you I'd bring him a basket of your infamous snicker doodles along with your apology speech."

Veronica smiled into the phone receiver, "I'll get the oven going once I hang up, but how are you anyway? What's the deal with RichieRich and golden boy?"

"I don't know. I mean RichieRich is nothing close to a real love life… and Dick is ultimately impossible," Mac replied dejectedly on her line.

"Mac, what makes you even think that? You are so totally attractive. You are so sweet and funny without trying. You are everything a guy should want," she said unquestionably, even though they were best friends they rarely had a normal girl talk. They preferred their friendship to be more filled with clowning and joking with each other over complimenting and being all mushy.

"Maybe," she said shyly as expected, "but I don't feel it. I mean I never thought I would say this in my lifetime but Dick is kind of cool, but I don't know… ughh why can't we all just cheat ourselves into dating Logan Echolls and not have to deal with a love life," she said with a witty and cunning tone.

"It wasn't cheat, it was a scam," Veronica pointed out the distinct difference, though she knew it didn't sound any better.

"Which makes it much classier," Mac replied rolling her eyes on her even though Veronica couldn't see her. "The rest of the world already believes you two are in love, when are you going to admit it to yourself?"

"He was…is someone important in my life," was all Veronica would admit to for now, "and yeah, it's been great hanging out again, but it is what it is Mac. I'm not ready to jump into any relationship again. I'm so fucked up mentally and I'm scared I'm getting hurt, or hurting Logan. He told me he had feelings for me on Saturday, now it's all complicated and shit. Honestly, I can only offer him my friendship no more, no less."

"Friends with benefits," Mac threw in, hoping to provoke Veronica.

"When did this apology call turn into girl talk?" Veronica asked avoiding the comment.

"Five minutes ago when you decided to stick your big nose into my dysfunctional love life," Mac countered smartly.

"Touché," Veronica responded with a smirk on her lips.

Mac retorted, "But honestly V, if you could have any guy, like a dream guy, what would he be like?"

Veronica sighed and then let herself fall back on her bed, "My perfect guy..." she began, apparently thinking very seriously about the answer she was about to give, "Um, first off, taller than me, which leaves just about everybody, since everyone is like a foot taller than me."

"He needs a big sense of humor. I can't date someone who can't keep up with my jokes or match me in my cynicism. This may sound totally demented but he can't come from a white-picket fence family, he needs to have some sad backstory to be able to understand me, so he can place himself in my shoes and my fucked up mentality at times. Broken, but not to the extreme to be some psychopath, just enough so our pieces fit together. Honesty is important, he would tell me things straight up so I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He has to be handsome, I mean I'm not trying to sound superficial, he doesn't have to have supermodel looks but he just needs to be attractive enough for my own eyes to adore."

She continued, she closed her eyes, somehow drifting from the would-be tense to the present, "When I look sad, he doesn't ask what's wrong, he just hugs me and holds me there. He defends me when people are being asses. And his kisses are always appropriate for the occasion. When they need to be fireworks and hot lava, they are. When they need to be soft and warm, they are. He knows me, inside and out. He loves me for what I am, and what he doesn't love, he can live with. There he is, my perfect guy," she said, cracking her eyes open.

"He sounds amazing," Mac replied attentively.

"Yeah, if he were real," Veronica opening her eyes again.

"Maybe he is," Mac replied, just as an annoying beeping interjected after her.

"What's that," Veronica asked curiously.

"I'm on IM," Mac said flatly.

"Oh, somebody can't stay away from you," Veronica said with a smirk.

"Shut up, anyway see you tomorrow ugly," Mac said jokingly.

"Love ya Q, see you tomorrow," Veronica responded.

"Me too, Bond and P.S be careful," Mac answered with a little seriousness.

"With what," Veronica asked puzzled.

"With your heart," Mac said half teasingly.

"Always the cheese ball, huh Q. But you too okay, goodnight," Veronica said hanging up.

Veronica stayed lost in thought for a couple moments, knowing what Mac meant and mainly due to the fact they both knew that when she described her perfect boyfriend, it was too close to Logan Echolls dating resume than she'd like to admit. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and made her way to the kitchen to gear up for her fight against the oven in the mission of making some scrumptious snicker doodles for a mad Wallace.

**Don't be fooled readers, the angst is coming :(**


	19. Chapter 18

"Honey, your 'friend' is here," Keith yelled in the direction of Veronica's room from his spot on the couch that had view out to the driveway through the living room window.

"Don't think I can't hear those air quotes," Veronica bellowed back from somewhere inside her room.

Veronica walked out of her room anxiously to find her dad with a beer in hand and ESPN on the plasma screen. She checked that her purse contained all she needed, and glanced at her hair in the mirror at the end of the hallway, "Dad, have you seen my keys?"

Keith lifted half of his butt up from the couch and pulled out the item he had been sitting on. He dangled the keys to Veronica and said, "The fact that I was being too lazy to move can't be good. Veronica, why are you so nervous? Do I have to proceed you into an parent interrogation?"

"No, it's just this party is kind of a big deal," she said cryptically not wanting to digest the truth of what she had been up to for the past month. She couldn't imagine the scam with Logan, would go down too well with her dad, the upholder of Neptune law and citizen morality. She quickly gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and made her way toward the front door.

"Veronica Mars," Keith called behind her in strict dad mode.

"Yes," Veronica said turning around when she had her hand on the door knob.

"You know the rules, give my regards to Mr. Echolls , and as a friendly reminder, I'll be polishing my hand guns until he drops you off," he said with a proud smile.

"Duly noted Sheriff," Veronica said rolling her eyes and departing toward the obnoxiously oversized canary vehicle parked on their driveway.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

"I feel like we should've stayed longer," Veronica sighed to Logan as he pulled his truck adjacent to the sidewalk outside the Kane mansion.

They had made it to Pan High where the championship game was taking place seconds before it began. The atmosphere in the gym was incredible, the fans of each school were separated by the bleachers across from each other in the enormous gym. Neptune High Pirates manifested their competitive spirit by wearing their school colors with the occasional extremist who painted their faces in green and yellow. As the buzzer went off both teams began to dribble for the ball with the intensity of their determination to win. Wallace played point guard position, so basically his job was to put points on the scoreboard. Wallace was good, too good, without a doubt if the team won he would be the MVP. The first two quarters were filled by the loud squeaking of the players shoes as they elbowed each other and ran for the ball. Veronica and Logan would stand and cheer every time Wallace got the ball in the hoop, and even louder when he got in a couple slam dunks. Wallace had seen her when the team walked back to the locker room at half-time and the expression on his face told their past bickering was truly forgiven. He beamed and waved a hello at the couple before he disappeared into the exit under the bleachers with the rest of the Neptune team. Veronica doubted he would be as happy at the end of the game to realize she had been long gone by then. They had seen Mac a couple rows away with some of her guys friends from computer club and every once in a while that Wallace scored she would turn to Veronica and give her thumbs up. When Veronica was leaving at half time she was scared to look in Mac's way because she knew Mac would be less than impressed with how long she had stayed at the game. Now here they were, parking outside the Kane house.

"We can still blow this thing off and go back," Logan sympathized as he shut off the engine and leaned his head back in the driver's seat, "or we can stay, it's up to you."

"No, I wanna do this," she said forcing herself to believe it.

Logan didn't argue. The point of the plan had been to reach this moment, one where they could get under the Kanes' skin. Although, secretly he didn't care about this stupid revenge game anymore, the pleasure he thought he was going to get from making Lily jealous wasn't there anymore. He had found greater contentment in having Veronica back in his life, as a full-time friend and a part-time lover, but he still had to keep his end of the bargain at least until the Centennial Ball. In addition, if making Duncan jealous meant there would be more kissing and holding Veronica, he wasn't complaining. Everyone already thought they were a couple, and secretly he wasn't faking anymore.

"So, what do you say to a hand holding type entrance," Logan said as they got out of the car and met at the front of his Xterra.

"Sounds good," she agreed, clasping her hand in his as they walked up to and through the Kane house gates.

"Logan," Lily smiled at him just as they arrived inside, she was holding a red cup in hand and talking to Madison near the front door as music blared behind her at a resounding degree further into the house.

"Welcome to Donut's Birthday Bash," she said in her appropriately exaggerated style, "And Veronica," she said, with less enthusiasm and a forged smile, "so glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Lil," Veronica replied with an equal helping of fakery.

"Er, where's Duncan," Logan asked, not loving the look that passed between the two girls.

There was an assured cat fight vibe flowing between them, and while the idea of two hot blondes fighting over him was more than a little appealing, the aftermath probably wouldn't be such a thrill.

"He's somewhere in the back," Lily offered looking Veronica up and down then settling with giving her another fake smile as she shared a look with Madison.

"Well, we're gonna go give the birthday boy our best wishes," Logan said sarcastically and pulling Veronica with him as he walked away.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

The party was in full swing and Veronica hadn't seen Duncan yet. The Kane house was enormous and the party had carried out over the entire house, he might be anywhere, or even inside his room with Meg. Although, Veronica didn't know whether Meg was going to attend the party because rumor around school on Friday said that the couple had been spotted having a fight. Veronica felt a little bad, thinking the fight might have been over her, but she was secretly thrilled at the thought if she was to be completely honest. The last person she wanted to hurt was sweet Meg, but all was fair in love and war, and right now it was war in making Duncan feel remorse for having dumped her.

After having failed in finding Duncan, the 'couple' had headed to the bar where for the first time in any of the 09er parties she had attended, Veronica chose a few brewed drinks for herself from the bartender's beverage options. Later, she had danced with Logan, and even with Dick and Casey who had come up to steal a few dances with her from Logan. After, Logan and Veronica, were caught out of breath from dancing so they took a break out into the less populated terrace where he offered to go get her water that she gladly accepted.

She turned around to look at a couple party goers in the pool when a voice spoke behind her.

"Having fun," said the voice behind her and Veronica turned around to find the lost birthday boy of the party.

"You know what, I actually am," she smiled widely, feeling a little frivolous from the one or two extra drinks she shouldn't have had, "Who would have thought huh, poor little me enjoying spending time with Neptune's elite."

"You always sell yourself short V, I always thought you'd fit in a lot better than you thought you would," he smiled amorously at her.

Veronica feeling a little ping of satisfaction at the compliment and with a smirk said," Yeah well thanks for inviting me. Happy Birthday…so what is your rich old man giving you this year, a new fancy car?"

"Maybe, but you want to know my actual birthday wish is this year," Duncan asked raising an eyebrow enticingly.

"Isn't that suppose to be a secret," mirroring his flirting.

"I think I can share it with you," he said stepping a little closer to her.

"And why is that," Veronica said instinctively backing up a little with more stern look as she mentally took in what was happening.

"Because you're my birthday wish Veronica, I'm sorry for what happened between us, I really do miss you," he said taking the last steps toward her.

Veronica found she was suddenly unable to move, even when her brain unscrambled itself from the haze of Duncan's words had caused and figured out he was getting closer. A moment before his lips touched hers, Veronica knew the kiss was coming and she had made a conscious decision to stop him. Despite that all this, she didn't move as Duncan came in close and kissed her, and while she didn't kiss him back, her body froze and that allowed his lips to linger on hers.

"What the hell," said someone, and Veronica physically winced as she pushed Duncan away from her at the sound of Logan's voice.

"Oh God," she put a hand to her face, feeling sick as she glanced between her ex and Logan.

"Look Logan..." Duncan began to explain, only to be cut off by a fist to his face.

Duncan stumbled back holding his face with a hand before an angry look passed over him and he lunged his own punch back at Logan. They were soon scrambling on the ground just as Dick and Casey rushed over to separate them. The other guys were saying things to Logan and Duncan but Veronica heard none of it, not a word because of the look Logan was now giving her. As Logan pulled himself away from Dick and tried to catch his breath, he probed his feelings in Veronica's eyes. A look of a seamless combination of heartbreak and betrayal.

"Logan-" Veronica tried but all he responded with was a shake of his head before turning around and angrily marching away. Veronica knew Logan like an open book and what had always been worse than his yelling or his sarcasm, was when Logan didn't say anything at all. When he remained in silence was when you knew the depth of his hurting.

"Logan," Veronica called as she hurried after him, he walked fast through the hoarding bodies in the house and she only catched up with to him just outside on the driveway.

"Logan, please," she tried for the fourth time as she rushed to clasp to his arm so he would turn back to look at her but he harshly pulled it away when she did.

He did turn around but took seconds to gather his thoughts and what he was going to say to this girl who only minutes ago had been the new best aspect in his life.

"So that was the strategy tonight huh, stupid Logan, of course it wasn't to get back at him, it was to get him back," he says looking at her with wounded eyes, more to himself than to her.

"No! No, Logan, let me explain-" Veronica tried her voice already cracking.

"Explain what? Explain that you were waiting for the perfect time to go crawling back to him," he whispered angrily.

"No, there would be no point, because I don't have feelings for him, I like you. I want to be with you," Veronica said desperately almost pleading, knowing the admittance of her own feelings were too late now.

"Ha, well you sure have a nice way of showing it," he laughed bitterly.

"I'm sorry Logan," Veronica interjected her voice cracking as tears welled up in her eyes.

Logan sighed looking at her watery eyes, "Yeah, well I'm sorry too."

And then he turned around and headed toward the gates and all Veronica could do was stare after him. There are actual tears flowing down her face now and she doesn't care because whether he was her fake or real boyfriend, her best friend again, or anything else, it's over. Whatever it was that they were is now over, and in all senses of the word.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

"Wallace," Mac exclaimed as she rushed down to the happy chaos that was the basketball court with fans rushing down the bleachers cheering and congratulating Neptune High's team for their victory. "You did it!" she said with big enthusiasm as she hugged her friend.

Wallace's jersey was covered in after game sweat but that didn't bother either of the two best friends. He hugged her back tightly appreciating her excitement for his team's triumph, but he knew why she was being overly happy about the win. It was because Veronica wasn't with her and she was trying to compensate for her. If Veronica wasn't next to Mac, it only meant Veronica wasn't here to celebrate with him, and that hurt.

"She didn't even stay for the whole game, did she," he shook his head as Mac released him, and her smile wavered.

"I'm sure she wanted to," the brunette with blue streaks lied, but Wallace still looked reasonably unconvinced.

This was the most important day of his high school life so far, and when they had talked out their problems after the Wednesday fiasco, with a batch of snicker doodles Veronica had promised to attend his game. It had been a white lie because although she did attend it wasn't for the whole game, nope, not a chance. If it had been for any other type of reason that she had skipped out on this day, he might have understood, but no she was off at her 09er party with her 09er friends, and he and Mac didn't matter at all.

"Wallace, you were so great," a voice said behind him and he turned with a smile painted on to greet the girl who he had been crushing on lately. She happily threw herself into his arms, while more people came to congratulate the MVP of the game.

Mac grinned at the sight, she stood by as people hugged him and promised to meet him at the after party, one of the other player's was having. After, people moved onto to congratulate other players, the would-be-couple stood alone for a moment with Mac as a third wheel. She was considering walking away and the decision was soon made for her as her cell phone vibrated in her pocket.

"I'm just gonna," she gestured to her cellphone now in her hand, as Wallace nodded smiling and turned back to his crush.

Mac hurried past the gym exit doors to outside where the phone call would be audible. Mac frowned a little as she saw Veronica's name on the screen. While Mac was upset with her friend, she still was going to answer hoping Veronica had changed her mind, and was calling to say she was going to come celebrate with them.

"Veronica," she said as she answered the call, only to hear sniffling at the other end of the line, "Veronica, are you okay," she asked now worriedly.

"Mac," Veronica replied, "I have no right for asking you this, but could you please come pick me up?" she asked, sounding desperate.

"Uhh, sure," she said, she would be mad at Veronica later but right now her best friend didn't sound okay and she had to go make sure she was, no matter what.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVL

Mac cursed to herself silently as she pulled up her green Beetle outside the Kane House. The gates were open so she drove through them, but didn't get in too far as the rest of the drive way swarmed with expensive cars from the 09er brats attending the party. Mac cursed herself again, because now came the issue of tracking down Veronica.

Getting out of her car, Mac decided to walk up to the front door and dialed Veronica's number. After three simultaneously unanswered calls, she took a deep breath and walked inside. Of course her luck would ran out as soon as she took the first steps inside the door. Madison Sinclair, was faced away from Mac but she knew it was her as she ranted on to her bimbo friends while she exaggerated things with her hands.

"I don't know what Logan expected, I mean Veronica Mars is a born slut," she said indignantly and clearly slightly drunk. "I don't get what they see in her," she ranted on. "I wouldn't be surprised if she slept with Dick too."

"Shut up, Madison," Mac bellowed before she could bite her tongue.

Veronica had not been the best person lately, and this bitch had no right saying anything about her. These people didn't know Veronica and it made her even more pissed off that it was Madison Sinclair bashing on her best friend.

"Well, if it isn't Dick's little lap dog," Madison said with distaste as she faced the girl who she had seen hanging around Dick lately.

"You have some nerve opening your mouth," Mac said her angrily, "You are such a hypocritical bitch."

"Why they fuck are you here," snapped Madison, shifting in a cat fight stance, but Mac wasn't at all phased.

Before she could reply, Dick appeared from behind the Madison and her group, Mac got tongue tied and just stared at him.

"Mac, what are you doing here," he said stunned.

Mac forgot all about Madison and said to Dick, "I'm looking for Veronica."

Madison looked between the two in disbelief. Dick pushed past Madison and motioned to Mac they go talk outside.

"Dick since when do you date white trash," Madison said to the retreating forms as her bimbo friends snickered.

He'd started to realize months ago that a pretty face and a hot body were not enough for him anymore. While Dick was still a clown and preferred to have a carefree personality, he wanted a girl who was a little similar to him. When Logan started dating Veronica, Dick met Mac and now he knew she was the girl he wanted to be around with all the time. She just was shy but after getting to know her better he realized how cool the chick can be, and it was only a plus that she was ridiculously hot. And she was so smart and funny, and Dick hadn't found the confidence to say it out loud but now he couldn't help himself.

"I don't know, count the amount of time we were together," he retorted. A look of shock and repugnance passed over Madison as she realized his insult especially in favor of the freak next to him.

Mac smiled cynically as Dick grabbed her hand and pulled her away through the front door.

Dick spoke first after they were a good distance outside, "Sorry about having to deal with her."

Mac faced him and said, "It's okay, it's not your fault she's such a bitch. Have you seen Veronica?"

Dick smiled but then his face fell after he remembered the Veronica incident, "Yeah… it was not the best day for GI Jane."

Mac shook her head and then fell into a silent of gaze with Dick as he suddenly stepped closer. Before, she knew what was happening his lips were on hers and it sent shivers down her body. It was a soft and warm kiss, as he placed his hands on her waist and she instinctively moved them around his neck. At the moment the kiss was speeding into fireworks, someone cleared their throat nearby. Veronica stood a few feet away from them with red and swollen eyes.

They pulled apart immediately and stayed stuck standing awkwardly after being caught.

"Umm, I'll call you later, if that's okay," he said sheepishly at last to Mac, and she only managed a nod in return. Dick smiled at Mac and turned to Veronica to give her a sympathetic one. He turned and walked back toward the mansion, with Veronica and Mac staring after him before turning back to each other.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

The silence in the car was deafening as Mac pulled into the main road. They had hardly said anything as they got in the car, only the quiet thanks Veronica gave her after being a good block away from the Kane property. Mac wasn't talking because part of her was still buzzing from the confrontation with Madison and another was still paralyzed after the tender moment that had happened with Dick.

If she spoke to Veronica, she had a feeling a fight would break out, but the silence was worse and so she chose in favor of the only high light of the night.

"So… Wallace and the team won the game," she said, since Veronica had not even asked, "They're the champions now."

"That's awesome," Veronica replied but unintentionally sounded miserable, and it didn't help that she had her eyes facing the window of her side. It came across wrong, like she didn't care and Mac didn't take a liking to it.

"I guess it's not a big concern to you as usual," the brunette snapped, not really meaning to be angry but unable to help herself now.

"Mac, that's not true," Veronica sighed, feeling so exhausted by tonight already, "I just-"

"You just what, Veronica," asked Mac, her voice rising after failing to simmer it, "You know we tried to be supportive with this scam crap with Logan," she said, keeping her eyes on the road even as her tone grew harsher, "We wanted you to be happy and if that meant taking some vengeance on Duncan so be it, but this thing got way out of hand and now it's like you're a complete different person,"

"I know," Veronica agreed, the look on Logan's face when he caught Duncan kissing her flashing back in her mind, the disappointment in his eyes.

"Do you really," asked Mac, briefly glancing over at her, "You have changed so much, Veronica, we don't even recognize you anymore," she said at last letting her voice tone down.

There was a long silent moment before she pressed on again.

"You let Wallace down, more than once already, and all to spend time with the 09ers who don't even treat you with any human decency," she in a sad tenor.

"Well, if it makes you feel better that won't be a problem anymore," Veronica snapped now getting angry even though she knew she had no right.

She let herself calm down for a couple fleeting seconds and despondently said, "Me and Logan are done, we broke up tonight."

"So now what," sighed Mac, realizing Veronica's own hurt now but still not letting down and keeping her eyes fixed on the road ahead, "What's the new plan? What collateral damage are you hoping for now? I saw Meg Manning at the game tonight and she shared your misery look. What can you say about her?"

"I didn't, I-" began Veronica only to stop short and start over, "I didn't know Duncan would dump her, I'm sorry if she was hurt," she said, but Mac didn't look too impressed.

Mac turned onto the street where the Mars residence belonged to, "You used to care Veronica, and now it doesn't even sound like it matters to you."

"That's not fair, Mac" Veronica said stunned, the car came to a stop as she pulled up across her house, the brunette had one last reply.

"Wallace, Meg, me," Mac said facing Veronica, "Logan and yourself. All the collateral damage of this grand idea and what was it all worth, Veronica?

Veronica stared at her with tears welling in her eyes again, looking at the girl who had been her best friend for years now. Veronica genuinely felt miserable, between disappointing Wallace and Mac, being humiliated by Duncan yet again, and more significantly hurting Logan and losing him from her life again, this was without doubt Veronica's worst night since her mom walked out on her.

"I am sorry Mac, and I'm sorry you can't believe me," was all she could to say as tears flowed down her face and sobs rose in her throat, she let herself out of the car and almost bolted into her house.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note: If ever you come across a friendship that accepts you as you are with flaws and virtues, grasp to it with the tightest hold. You know you found gold when that friend hears your troubles without judgement, will share genuine joy in your accomplishments, and will encourage your dreams without self-interest, and will always offer a shoulder and their best advice on the other. In cliche but honest wording, I found my gold with Aymara engraved in it. This chapter is for you cooking lover because while I'm not good at anything else ...yet. I think I'm decent at this, and it is my art? lol I don't know about that but I just want to manifest somewhere in a public forum that you are always in my eyes a gift in a cruel world and on a personal level a treasure in my own. Te quiero amiga, but if you tell anyone I said this, I'll deny it. **_

**To everyone else that still reads this, and takes time out of their day to review, simply thank you. **

**You are all worth so much simply because you exist. I know I'm being too melodramatic in this chapter but it's my last one before the Epilogue, and mainly because I start school this week and I don't know when I'll have time to write again. **

**Even if one person would have liked this story, I would have been happy.**

**I know I kinda tricked you and headed with a different route to the ending than the movie but it still gives us LoVe fluffiness! : )**

**Note on this chapter: It is the Thursday after the Saturday angst, but there are flashbacks to the days in between in italics.**

**Enjoy and please review so I can write the epilogue (the dance) to what you want to read.**

The darkness in Veronica's room began to dissolve into the glimmer of the sun rising over the horizon far beyond her window. She had been awake for most of the night now turned morning of this bad forsaken Thursday. Saturday's events had been on constant replay in the following days, and going to school only left them dwelling in her mind. This whole week had turned her brain into a corkscrew.

_Since the moment she had busted through her bedroom door wailing on Saturday night, after her confrontation with Mac, she had tried to amend her actions. She had collected herself and dialed Logan mentally pleading he'd pick up, but by Sunday night she had eight outgoing calls to his number dispersed throughout the day, all unanswered. __Monday had been filled with hateful muttering and slut-sneezes from people she passed in the hallways. Veronica could care less, they didn't matter, but the three people she was desperately trying to beseech for forgiveness wanted nothing to do with her. When she had tried to approach Wallace at his locker that morning, he had seen her walking his way and only given her a disappointed head shake before turning the opposite way. Mac had given her the cold shoulder their entire Biology class period. And Logan, he was doing his best to avoid her. They didn't have any classes together and he had his mainly on the other side of the campus, so his tactic was working effortlessly. __Her opportunity to corner him hadn't come until lunch hour, when she knew he would have to be at his locker putting away his books of the first half of the school day. When the bell rang she hurried to make it across the campus to find him, but when she got there, her hopes dropped to the floor. While, he was shuffling in his locker, Lily Kane stood next to him with her hand on his shoulder and a seducing smile on her lips. It wasn't the most compromising position between two people but seeing Lily so close to him made her fume with jealousy that was replaced with a wretched clench in her stomach. The clenching was product of the realization she was going to lose Logan faster than the she could fight to keep him. __She stood there despairingly and frozen. Logan had his back to her but Lily must have felt someone watching them because she glanced around and when she caught Veronica's eyes she had given her a cynical grin. _

Now, as Thursday's sunshine fully emerged and her unnecessary alarm clock went off, she regretted not having marched up to Lily that day and given her a good punch in the face. She regretted not having had the backbone to go ask Logan to hear her out in that moment. No, she had gone with her usual choice of cowarding.

_She had walked away hurriedly into the empty girls' restroom where she went into a stall and without intending to broke down silently. Veronica wasn't a crybaby by a long shot and she had her share of life-giving, she was use to shit instead lemons. But the rejection of her friends all morning and the display of Lily next to Logan had emotionally pushed her into a pathetic meltdown. What made it worse is she knew she didn't deserve their forgiveness because this outcome had ultimately originated from her own choices._

_If she hadn't been so preoccupied with changing herself and getting back at Duncan, none of this would have happened. She despised herself in that instant for being so damn stubborn, for having the maturity of a 10-year-old boy. She hated herself for not being the bigger person and moving on from the Duncan breakup. But no, of course she couldn't be the bigger person, she had to be __Veronica Mars__. She was an emotional coward. She had the consistency of sand, she had that fucked up mentality that the tighter people wanted to hold on to her, the faster she had to try to slip away. "Well, congratulations Veronica, you're going to die friendless and alone," she had thought to herself. __What had been more pathetic than her self-pity meltdown was how she spent that whole Monday lunch hour hiding in the restroom stall. Tuesday and Wednesday hadn't been any better, pretty much the same treatment from her friends, silence and evasion. However, for lunch on both Tuesday and Wednesday, she went to hide in the back of the library. It was far less tragic being in there than crying on the toilet. She had pretended to be fascinated by a random book she got as she sat down. She had stared at jumble of words blankly and had avoided eye contact with the old librarian who kept giving her the stink eye, it felt like even the sadistic prude was judging her. _

Now, as she got up and headed to the bathroom in her own self brought misery, Veronica dreaded wondering how she was going to make it through today.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

Veronica sighed and fustratedly threw her books in her locker, she silently cursed her dad for not having let her wallowed in the bounds of her room for the day. She wanted to remain there for the rest of the week maybe even the rest of the school year. "Be optimistic, he said, it'll get better, he said," Veronica quietly berated on her father's morning words. How wrong he is, if anything the universe only seemed to insist to add to her agony with all the Centennial Ball posters and banners plastered around the school grounds. The dance was in two days and at the beginning of the week she had been too preoccupied in trying to fix things to care about prom or anything to do with it. Now, that she had kind of accepted her sad reality, her mind wandered more to the less insignificant things that had gone astray after her relationships, like Prom.

She sighed and slammed her locker only to find Duncan approaching her.

"What do you want," she almost but growled. While others had been eluding her, she had personally been ducking and back stepping to not cross paths with him all week. While she knew she had the biggest blame for her desolation by insisting on the stupid revenge plan, Duncan Kane had an equal helping when he had kissed her and she couldn't help bear the grudge against him.

"Veronica...look I just want to apologize for Saturday. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry-," he said wearily getting closer.

"You should be," she angrily interjected.

"I am, but that doesn't mean it wasn't the truth. What I said that night, I still mean it," he said tenderly.

Veronica glared at him and then sighed realizing this was much more her fault than his, if she hadn't pranced around trying to impress him every chance she got, he wouldn't have gotten a false sense of hope or thought there was still something possible between them.

"Look Duncan, there is no point. I mean nothing is the same anymore. I don't feel the same anymore," she said her earlier frustration falling from her tone.

"Is this because of that jackass?" Duncan asked with in an irritated voice.

"No… yes, damit. You know what I'm not the one who ended us, so stop acting like I owe you something. And you know what you should really look in the mirror before going and calling anyone names. But just so you know Logan may be a jackass as times but he is my jackass, and the jackass I want to be with," she said reeling on the last words.

"Be with? Ha please, don't you get it Veronica, he was only using you. You were his rebound, don't you get that. You were just his plaything, otherwise he wouldn't be back with Lily," Duncan said indignantly, even though the last part wasn't true as far as he knew.

"You know you should really wear a condom on your head, if you're going to be a dick might as well dress like one," she said matching his tone.

"Why are you defending him? He didn't even try to hear you out, doesn't that tell you how much he cares," he said accusingly.

Veronica stayed silent, his words hitting the doubt spots in her mind.

"It's his loss you know, but listen now that you're free and I'm free and prom is coming up, I thought maybe we could go together," he said with a growing smirk on his face.

Veronica couldn't believe this, he wasn't even sorry for everything that he caused and didn't even try to pretend he had any decency left. Veronica knew she was as guilty in her break up with Logan, but hearing Duncan act as if it was all a casual matter of circumstances sent her into a blind rage. Before, she could stop to think rationally, her tempered drive took over and she punched Duncan straight in the nose.

"What the fuck Veronica," Duncan muffled angrily behind his hand that was now on his aching nose.

Veronica's fight left her system and was replaced by flight as she saw his nose begin to bleed behind his hands. The people that had been standing around muttering slut whims when she was seen talking to Duncan at first now stood with mouths hanging open watching what had unfolded. Someone must have ratted her out because next thing she heard was Principal Clemmons yelling at her.

"Mr. Kane head to the nurse's office immediately, Ms. Mars, in my office now!"

Duncan stared at her furiously behind his hand as some 09er bimbos approached him, glaring at Veronica and lead him towards the nurse's office.

"Ms. Mars!"

Clemmons brought her out of her reverie and as she walked in front of him toward the Principal's office she couldn't help grin in her own gratified satisfaction and what in a sense was justice.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

The latest Veronica Mars gossip was in full circulation around the 09er table at lunch time just as Logan and Lilly who hadn't heard anything yet came near it.

"Seriously, what's wrong with that chick," some 09er douchebag said, shaking his head, "Don't get me wrong she's bangin' but the broad is a complete basket case."

"Man, this Duncan shit better not blow my shot at Meg Manning again," Cole said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

He was high fived some of the guys as the girls looked on, disgusted by their attitude.

"You're all a bunch of idiots," Madison snapped with a contemptuous grin, " Veronica Mars is just a dirty whore who got mad Duncan's didn't want to pay for _it _anymore."

"This coming from the poster child of STD clinics," Logan said angrily behind her as he heard her last words. Everyone immediately went quiet and tried not to fall into eye contact with Logan.

"Why are you even defending her anymore," Lily said shocked next to him.

Logan just looked at her and didn't bother explaining. After his 'break up' with Veronica she had been orbiting around him whenever she got the chance, she insinuated they should get back together but quite frankly he didn't have eyes for anyone else but the other tiny blonde. It was the simple fact that after you experience something better you can't settle back with what you had before. And Veronica in his eyes was that, the upgrade.

"Well haven't you heard Lily, apparently Mars can fight her own battles," Casey who had taken a liking to Veronica said in comparison to the spite of all the other 09ers at the table.

Logan stared at Casey with a confused expression just as Dick came up to the table and stealing the moment said, "Hey man, have you heard what your most recent ex did already?"

As Logan opened his mouth in usual Dick dialogue he added, "I always suspected Mars had serious sexual frustration issues but didn't you tell her violence only counts as foreplay."

Logan fustratedly worded, "Dick, I'm if violence is foreplay that you might want to back up if you don't stop shitting around and say it."

Dick rolled his eyes and replied, "GI Jane slugged Duncan and the nurse gave him a lollipop for his nose bleed." Dick waggled his eyebrows pervertedly and said, "The lollipop is figurative."

A look passed over Logan as Lily let out a group of curse words in adjacent to Veronica's name. However, Logan missed it as he was lost in trying to process what this meant. He didn't even bother to excuse himself as he turned around and began to walk away. Logan couldn't even begin to believe the quick feeling of optimism that had replaced his hurt.

He was a guy and all in all, he had acted to the rest of his friends like the Veronica incident hadn't affected him in the least. It was a male ego mask every straight guy put on when clandestinely a girl broke your heart and shred your self-worth. Veronica had done just that, but more than broke, it felt like she had blown it up to smithereens. It sounded so cliché but it sure didn't feel that way, it felt as real as that and it hurt just as much. It was something all he's guy friends would laugh at if he admitted it out loud so he just kept on his best poker face.

_When he had seen Veronica and Duncan, it had felt like someone had sucker punched him. It was in that moment that he had realized the scope of his feelings for that golden-haired pixie because of the grit that filled his gut in seeing her with someone else. When he drove away anyone who thought they knew him would have expected him to have rummaged in his mom's liquor cabinet, but no. He had driven to Dog Beach and in a dangerously spontaneous decision gathered his surf board and wet suit. It was reckless to have been surfing that late at night but he could have cared less. _

_In that moment, he just didn't want to feel anything, focusing on the waves had helped with that and in addition, cleared his mind to some amount. He had deliberately dodged Veronica all week for the two sensed purpose that he was emotionally reeling. He didn't want to see her because he on one hand was hurt and on the other didn't want to take out his resentment on her. It was that kind of rationalizing that made him recognize something, when someone else's happiness matters to you that much, it is when you know that your affection for them runs deep. _

_That thought upset him even more because it showed how strong his feelings for her had become and she had easily wounded him without hesitation. It hurt because in his painfully unabridged life he had always felt like he cared more about people than they did for him. When he began to acknowledge his feelings for Veronica, it was moderately based on how she had made him in a way feel like he meant something to someone at last for more than a minute. Even, when she was leaning toward denial about liking him back, he had felt like she had one foot set in their relationship, or better said the potential of one. Then Saturday night happened and it had been like a harsh wake-up call that none of it had been like that. She had never felt the same way as he did for her and he had gotten carried away on a cloud of false hope that she would eventually._

_He knew he could never hate Veronica though because this had also been his grand stupid idea either way. This stupid revenge game that he had come up with because of Lily, who ironically had long ago become a sight in his rear view mirror. _

But now people were hurt because of that stupid scam he and Veronica had pulled. But hearing Veronica had punched Duncan caused him a deep satisfaction and a hint of hope that maybe something had been off after all. One of his worst qualities was that he always acted on instinct and Saturday had been the familiar disposition of being betrayed so he bailed as was his nature. But his instinct now was telling him he had been a dumb ass and he needed to find Veronica, so maybe just maybe this whole mess was amendable.

As he got to his body's across the quad destination, he approached a solitaire Mac typing away on her laptop.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

For Mac and Wallace the week hadn't been any kind of bliss, they were upset with Veronica but that didn't mean they loved her any less or they didn't miss her. Mac felt it was harder for her not to cave in as she secretly wanted to and just talk to Veronica. She had a class with her every day where Wallace didn't, and could easily evade her. No, Mac sat next to her in class struggling to give her the cold shoulder, the only thing that helped was their authoritarian Biology dictator they had as teacher who for once was a blessing in disguise.

They didn't plan on staying mad at her forever but it was hard to blow if off like if her actions hadn't hurt them. They had agreed that Veronica just needed to realize and contemplate how easily she had changed her convictions for the 09ers who on the other hand were fast to backstab one another when given the chance. They needed her to make up her mind on her own and to decide what person she wanted to be. Mac and Wallace weren't trying to be so childish by staying mad but Veronica choosing the 09er party instead of being there for Wallace really had hit them like a sucker punch. They had been mad the first days but now on this Thursday, both Mac and Wallace knew they needed to talk to Veronica, because one of the qualities that had made them all such great friends in the first place was they didn't hold grudges.

_On Saturday night after dropping Veronica off Mac had gone back to celebrate with Wallace in the triumph party one of the player's was hosting. After her altercation with Veronica, all her spirits to party had banished but she still attended for one single reason that Wallace deserved it. __When she got there the party was already raging and she had waved at Wallace who was dancing with that girl he seemed sprung on lately. He had smiled and waved back before twirling the girl under his hand. Mac felt caught between two walls because she loved her two best friends alike and while Wallace was swaying in elation, Veronica was at home miserable. But this was Wallace's night, and Veronica had made it clear where her priorities stood._

_However, Mac was brought out of her disdained reverie when she had felt a tap on her shoulder. Mac had turned around to find a smiling Dick Casablancas._

_"Dick! What are you doing here?" she had responded in complete shock with the feeling of something in her stomach jumpinf to her throat._

_"I was invited__," he had answered with a handsome smirk._

_"To a party in the 02' zip code?" Mac had mirrored his smile and wondered if he had shown up to see her, after their impromptu short kiss back at 09er party, something was more than possible between them._

_"__Hey I am friends with an 09er baller after all," Dick had replied as he pointed to the 09er baller in the distance, who a year ago had thrown that party where Mac had Wallace's car "accidently" towed. _

_In a moment of interruption, some of Mac's computer club friends had walked by and greeted her while staring at Dick awkwardly._

_"Hey! Umm __this is Dick. Dick these are my friends, wave at the nice folks," Mac had tried to introduced one another coolly and swift._

_The friends smiled politely though skeptical to see the infamous 09er in the party and excused themselves about saying hi to other people._

_"They didn't seem so pleased to see me," he had said with a teasing smiling.__  
_

"_Those aren't the faces of displeasure, they're the faces of excitement," Mac had joked._

_"Hey, I know people don't take me to be the brightest dude, but even I can hint the sarcasm," he had smiled off._

_Mac had simply laughed before Dick questioned her about Veronica's well being._

_Mac had __shrugged off his innocent inquiry dejectedly and answered in short replies._

_"Hey don't worry things will work out sooner or later for her, I mean Logan's whipped that's for sure, so he'll come around," he had surprisingly tried to console her with after getting the mood clue._

_"It's not that, well it is, but we also kind of had a fall out too," she had revealed._

_"What? Why? You guys are like ...I don't know what maybe like peanut butter and jelly?" he had tried as a humorous solace._

_Mac had given him a puzzled look and he had rolled his eyes before adding._

_"You know very different, ones sticky, ones looser, one melts faster than the other, different but a good combination together," he had supplemented with a sincere smile._

_"So what am I?" Mac had asked curiously._

_"Well if I can seduce you as fast as I dream preferably jelly," he said without realizing the bad pickup line it came across as._

_Mac had given him an uncomfortable smile._

_"Cheesy as hell, I'm sorry. I don't think it's obvious to many people but between you and me I tend to say things without really thinking," Dick had said playfully and kiddingly._

_"Not always a bad quality," she had replied genuinely._

_"Hey, sooooo I was going to call you but since I'm here I might as well ask. I wondering if you weren't busy tomorrow we could hang out or something," Dick asked, finally coming to terms that he wanted to know Mac outside the Veronica Mars entourage. Mac was so different to every girl he had met. She was as eccentric as the streaks in her hair. She was smart and had a range of emotions beyond make up or anything else Madison nagged about. No, she was different and inexplicably beautiful, and he wanted to know about her, know about her life, be around her. Sh was simple as he was. He even had a philosophy in life for it, if you can believe it, and it was surfing and being happy. If he didn't care as much about her as he did, girls and booze could be on that list too, but lately those two things weren't as important.  
_

_"I'm not-" Mac began._

_"Wait before you say no, I 'll even promise to wear my best turtleneck and keep the discussion proper …from across the room, if I have to to get you to say yes," he tried fearing her answer would be no._

_Mac had smiled and wondered what the hell she was doing as her mouth replied, "I was going to say I'm not busy so uh yeah we could work something out."_

_"Cool," Dick had almost but beamed._

"_Cool," Mac responded reflecting his same expression while secretly fearing what she had just gotten herself into._

_The date with Dick seemed even scarier on Sunday morning, but she kept her word. And as it turned out it had been one of the best days she had experienced in some time. As first when she rode next to him in the car she berated what she had agreed to, but when he had pulled up to the Paintball Pit, all her nerves relaxed. He hadn't tried to impress her with some 09er crap and that had gone a long way. By the end of the day, they shared light bruises from splattered paintballs they had shot at each other and a few kisses that had reminded her she didn't regret a date with Neptune's man whore, ex-man whore if they were going to be anything._

_They had agreed on Mac's insistence to keep it on the low down for a while, but apparently a 'while' came with a deadline of a week because Mac had accepted to be his date for Centennial Ball, when he had asked._

Now, as lunch almost came to end she sat alone typing innocently to RichieRich, who had now been removed from lover potential to the friend zone by Dick. Although, she talked to Dick in the hallways, sitting together was another level. The sight would yell couple status to the social vultures of Neptune High, and quite frankly she didn't have the energy to become the new Veronica. For now it was a low-key secret between her friends and she was happy with that. She didn't mind sitting alone, but she was only being a real loner because Wallace was making up some test he hadn't done so great in after his champion euphoria state of mind on Monday.

However, she lost the loner part when Logan sat across from her.

"Hey Mac, I need to talk to you…."

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

Veronica looked at the clock and sighed, only twenty minutes of the hour long detention had passed. She was given after school detention for slugging Duncan, to not get suspended she had played the accident card with Mr. Clemmons, obviously he wasn't completely gullible but apparently Duncan had backed up the same story. The least that ass could do to redeem himself.

Now, she was stuck here grieving on her boredom but secretly pleased that part of her bitterness was released in Duncan's face.

She looked at the only other person in the lecture hall besides Clemmons, it was that biker guy named Weevil.

The lecture hall was situated with auditorium seats and foldable table boards on the sides. He was two seats away with his head leaning on the back of the chair and his eyes closed. They hadn't ended up so close by choice but because Clemmons made them. Weevil must have felt her staring because he opened his eyes and gave her a questioning look.

"What?" he whispered at her and glancing at Clemmons who was in the front of the room messing with his Ipad, the great supervision the school district afforded for the students.

"You're talking to me?" Veronica said quietly while she pretended to look around as if someone was behind her.

"You're real funny Blondie, so heard you slugged Kane offspring," he whispered more as a statement than a question."

"You heard right. What want to swap battle stories," Veronica said with a mocking smile, but softly so Clemmons wouldn't hear them and add yet another note to her school file.

"Pass, the only time I care what a woman has to say is when she's riding my big old hog. But even then, it's not so much words just a bunch of oohs and aahs you know," Weevil said with a smirk.

Veronica glanced back at Clemmons and said with a quizzical eyebrow, "So it's that big huh?"

"Legendary," Weevil said with a perverted smile.

"Well let's see it. I mean if it's as big as you say I'll be your girlfriend," Veronica said mirroring his face before faking a gasp, and adding, "We could go to prom together!"

He said in a playful tone, "No offense, but l don't usually take a liking to being some spoiled bitch's date."

"I'm not spoiled," Veronica said without getting insulted.

"What about the bitch part?" Weevil whispered back.

"Depends on who you ask," she said with the first genuine smile she had all week.

Weevil also grinned but before he could comment the lecture hall doors pulled opened and Mr. Woo walked in with a towing Logan behind him. The English teacher walked toward Mr. Clemmons and crossed words with him while Logan's eyes found Veronica and lingered there.

Mr. Clemmons nodded and gave Logan the evil eye look as he pointed toward the area were the other school prisoners sat, adding, "The front row."

As it turns out the 'front row' was two rows in front of Veronica and as Logan went to his unpremeditated assigned seat he engaged in a wordless gaze with Veronica before plopping down. After a couple of moments of uncomfortable silence and waiting for Clemmons to return to being the opposite of useful, Logan turned back in his seat and gave Veronica an apologetic smile before turning around again.

Veronica looked back at the clock and there was still 30 minutes left, the longest time in her life, but she refused to not use this as _the opportunity._

She glanced at Clemmons making sure he was still preoccupied with his Ipad, problably playing Angry Birds, a college education's good worth. She looked at Weevil who gave her a shrug before she gently scooted forward in her seat and went over the first row. She sat on the chair that had a second ago had been in front of her and pretended that was her seat in case Clemmons looked up. After a few moments, she went over the next row and sat directly behind Logan.

She froze for a moment before mustering some courage and leaning forward to whisper to him. She wanted to say the right thing, to tell him that it was him who she had feelings for, that what he saw Saturday was a misunderstanding, but of course her mind didn't work that way. It went with what made her feel less vulnerable until she knew where they stood, so she whispered behind his left ear a stupid icebreaker, "Come here often?"

Logan half turned and smirked as he stared into the cerulean blue eyes he had missed all week. He turned back forward in case Clemmons called them out on them talking.

Veronica lowered her head a little more to use Logan's own head as a kind of cover from Clemmons. She whispered again, "So what you do?"

Logan kept his body forward but turned his head while staring at Clemmons and whispered, "A lover's quarrel with Mr. Woo."

Veronica smiled and quietly said, "As usual, but he usually lets you off with a warning what pissed him off for real this time."

Logan keeping his same position kiddingly replied, "I told him it was off for good this time."

Veronica quietly chuckled and replied, "Don't you always. You guys have the most complicated relationship."

Logan smiled and said, "He got mad when I told him I met someone else."

Veronica's smile to that comment fell when her mind remembered the fleeting state of their own relationship.

Logan turned around as far as he could in his seat to get a good look at Veronica and whispered, "I'm sorry Veronica. I spent years watching my dad lie to, cheat on and betray my mom. On Saturday, when I saw… the trust thing...it doesn't come naturally. I jumped to conclusions without giving you the benefit of the doubt. I'm sorry." He raised his hand a little faking a pledge and said, "But I'm reforming, I swear, boys scouts word."

Veronica was stunned, here she was contemplating what to say to Logan so he would forgive her but he was taking the blame. She couldn't believe how stupid she was for trying to deny her own feelings a while ago for this guy. He is just so many good things at once and even though he has a couple of flaws they don't outweigh hers. A warm smile came across her face and glancing quick at Clemmons to make sure he didn't ruin her speech whispered, "No, Logan I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a chicken when it comes to you and not accepting that what I feel for you is real. I'm sorry for getting carried away with that stupid revenge crap instead of letting us happen. But I do like you Logan, more than you know. And Saturday, he kissed me and my body froze for all the wrong reasons and that was all it was, I swear. (She motioned her own fake pledge.) It was after that moment that I realized how much I want to be with you… if that's still possible. And to prove it he asked me to Prom and I punched him."

Logan beamed and whispered back, "I heard. Sooooo now that we both know where we stand, are you free for Prom, because my old date was such a prude, but it'd be nice to take someone in my own league."

Veronica rolled her eyes and said, "What do you think," as she nodded a yes.

Logan glanced back at Clemmons and turned back to Veronica and in a good surprise, great actually, gave her a swift but warm kiss over the chair.

Weevil who hung in the back made a disgusted face at the scene.

Veronica a little happily dazed whispered, "You want to hang out after this?"

Logan smiled but shook his head no.

Veronica felt a faint sting somewhere and wearily asked, "Why?"

Logan whispered, "Mac told me to tell you to meet them, her and Wallace later. We kind of had a consensus at lunch to end the Veronica Mars boycott." Logan made a disgusted face and said, "I think you guys need "girl talk" so I pass." The truth is he wanted to give them the chance to have their own talk, and Veronica knew it. For that same reason, it was she now who gave him a small but long overdue peck.

After their lips parted and she leaned back and just in time because Clemmons looked up and yelled, "Mars! Move back to your place now! This is time for your punishment and not pleasure."

Veronica gave Clemmons a fake smile and got up walking back to her seat mentally noting that her real punishment had been over only moments ago. She plopped down and looked at the clock 15 minutes left, and now for happier reasons, it was still the longest countdown in her life, so far.


	21. Epilogue

**This is it. The last chapter, I want to thank you for reading this story through. Whoever found it worth reading and took the time to review, thank you so much. **

**I hope this ending does the wait and the story justice.**

**Thank you all again, and for the last time on this story, please review this chapter so I know what you thought of it.**

**Thursday of Forgiveness**

Mac and Wallace were hanging out at Mikey's diner waiting for their orders to come. Mac sat across from Wallace secretly feeling a sting of guiltiness in having deceived him, not that he knew it yet. Earlier today, she had talked to Logan during lunch about Veronica. Mac had felt all morning that the three musketeers just needed to talk, let things go, and simply let things get back to normal. Mac knew Veronica was miserable and so were they. She missed her best friend, and even though they had only been angry at each other for a couple of days, in high school years that was a decade.

Apparently, Veronica had jabbed Duncan right in the face at some point before lunch and it had only helped make the decision for her. If Veronica had really been determined to ditch them for the 09er crowd she would have taken Duncan up on his prom invitation, but instead she slugged him. Veronica had been in Clemmons' office for the rest of the day, so Mac didn't have the chance to see her and make amends. However, a conspiring text from Logan implied he was going to talk to her by the end of the day, and knowing him it probably meant getting himself into trouble to do it since she had gotten detention. Mac thought that was kind of sweet and a bit demented, but it was some kind of modern Romeo type of love dovey crap if you thought about it. Mac had replied to his text to just let Veronica know on her behalf to meet Wallace and her later.

However, much to her dismay Wallace still seemed a little reluctant to be as forgiving to Veronica, when she had brought her up after school. Mac had been more disappointed than angered by Veronica, but Wallace had been both. It really had hurt him that she chose to ditch him on the most important day of his life, up to now, and only for the accessibility to the 09ers. Mac had contemplated that the best way to fix things was the element of surprise, and this dinner between the three could definitely be called that. Wallace didn't know Veronica was joining them and Veronica didn't know Wallace was technically still mad at her. This was all either going to end very bad or very good, and for Mac's own sake she hoped it was the latter.

"…Mac Attack you listening," Wallace asked a distracted Mac.

"Uh…. yeah you were reciting a secret love poem about me," Mac replied kiddingly with just a hint of apprehension about this unknown reunion of estranged friends.

Wallace laughed and with a smile reiterated what he had been saying, "Girl, you have to stop using me in your secret fantasies, it ain't healthy for our friendship. But no, I was asking you to guess which lucky lady this piece of fine chocolate is taking to Centennial."

"Who?! I can only make the certain deduction it's not Veronica," Mac said.

Wallace's playful smirk dropped at the mention of Veronica. He wasn't fuming about what had happened anymore but he wasn't completely over it either. He did feel like talking to Veronica but he didn't feel like he was the one who was supposed to say sorry first. She had tried to approach him on Monday, but it had been too soon, and after then she hadn't even made a second attempt to talk to him. That had only discouraged him more and as of now he just didn't want to deal with the Veronica subject.

"Have you talked to her," Wallace asked Mac, betraying his strategy of deluding the topic.

Just as Mac was about to answer and as if on cue Veronica walked in through the door looking around and making her way to them. Wallace, who was the one sitting with view to the door, watched her approach them as his face expression went blank. Mac turned around to look at the cause of this change just as Veronica made it next to her and said, "Hey guys, sorry I'm a little late. I had to finish some homework before I left or else my dad was going to having a seizure over it."

Mac half smiled at Veronica and Wallace just stared at them when he processed this was the underhanded plan of Mac. He looked at Mac with displeased scrutiny which she mirrored with shamefaced responsibility.

Veronica sat cluelessly next to Mac, after she had scooted over to make room for her to sit.

Wallace not sure what to say just went with the present thought crossing his mind, "Sooo what? We're all just going to act like nothing happened?"

Veronica in the instant realized that Wallace hadn't known she was coming and looked at Mac for an explanation.

Mac looked between them and said, "I'm sorry guys! We all just need to talk. I didn't want to play referee but someone needs to. I miss the sanctity of our triangle and kicking both your asses at Blur, can't we just shake hands and let bygones be bygones."

Veronica smiled at her and Wallace partly pouted just as the waitress made her way over with their orders interrupting the opportunity for responses. The waitress asked newcomer Veronica for her own order to which she entreated a pile of blueberry pancakes even though it was dinnertime.

When the waitress left, Wallace looked at Veronica and said, "Make sure they give you a clean fork and knife with the order."

Veronica regarded him with a puzzled face and said, "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, y'know a clean knife without blood stains, since last time I checked it was speared in my back," Wallace replied looking at his freshly placed food to avoid eye contact with Veronica.

"Wallace-" Mac began scolding him for the unnecessary shots at Veronica.

"Ouch," Veronica interrupted looking at Wallace who played around with his food, "But I know I deserved that one and any other you have coming my way."

Wallace looked up at her but didn't reply.

Veronica looked him straight in the eyes making sure he heard what she had to say next.

"I'm sorry Wallace. I made a mistake, the biggest mistake in a long time. I should have been there celebrating your win with you instead of at that 09er party from hell. I should have been there for you just like you have always been there for me. I don't know what else I can say that'll make things okay, but I mean it, I made a mistake and I'm sorry."

Wallace let her words sink in faster than he should have. He kept his poker face on and asked, "Are you only sorry because the 09ers kicked you out of their entourage?"

"No, I could care less if they like me or not, and I'm sorry I didn't realize that sooner. And the only thing I regret more is losing the only true friends I had," Veronica replied with profound sincerity.

Wallace took a good look in her eyes. No matter what words escaped Veronica's mouth, her eyes were the place where you could always find the validity of those words.

Wallace sighed at how easily he absolved her former actions and honestly replied, "You didn't lose us Supafly… you were the one who lost herself for a while there. But I think you're finally finding your way back."

Veronica beamed at him and what sounded like at least partial acceptance of her apology. She looked over at Mac who also had a smile on her face, without giving warning she got up from her side and swiftly walked over to give Wallace a colossal typed bear hug.

Wallace laughed in her arms and finally let the situation's evanescent tension dissolve. Veronica broke off her embrace with Wallace only to return and give Mac the same suffocating treatment.

Veronica couldn't help but feel a full-fledged sense of happiness easing its way back into the pit of her heart when she broke off from Mac and sat normal again.

"I am exactly where I belong," Veronica said feeling exactly what those words meant.

"Good, because if anybody is kicking ass at Blur this time, it's me," Wallace said smiling.

"Keep dreaming Sodapop, keep dreaming," Veronica said as she smiled at the oncoming waitress with her stack of pancakes and a fork wrapped in a napkin with a_ glistening_ silver knife.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

**Friday Surprise**

"No more quips! I swear if you guys keep this up I will officially ban you from my life. And don't even think of alluding to this situation hereafter," Mac threatened her two best friends over the booth.

She was sitting by herself in one of Mikey's table booth facing the diner's door. Wallace and Veronica sat behind her in the other table booth behind her. Wallace and Veronica replied to her continuous threats in laughter and more clowning.

Mac had agreed to meet the infamous online RichieRich at Mikey's diner after school. Although, she was "courting" Dick Casablancas and had made it clear to RichieRich that she was dating someone, he still had contended they meet in person. He himself had given Mac a surprise a few days ago telling her he too had met the unexpected girl of his dreams. He had said they should at least meet in person and keep contact with one another from time to time. Mac called it bluff telling Veronica and Wallace that he probably just didn't want to get friend zoned, so he made up a new fake girlfriend. Mac wouldn't admit it but she felt a hint of jealousy. She really liked Dick, but with RichieRich she had formed a somewhat cheery friendship, even if technically it was online and they had never seen each other. He just seemed so carefree, so untroubled, and a seemed to live life with a light hearted attitude that it had been a nice contrast to her prior hitches with Veronica. Now here she sat anxiously and nervous to finally put a face to this RichieRich, whose real name she didn't even know.

In some towering level this was all very dangerous, for all she knew RichieRich could be some 50-year-old pervert, but this was the reason she had brought the other two musketeers with her and made their encounter in a very public place. Now, Wallace and Veronica kept teasing her with a range of outcomes meeting this RichieRich could lead to. Mac and him had agreed to wear green shirts since it had turned out to be both their favorite color.

Wallace cracked another pun that sent Veronica into a fit of laughter and Mac into another degree of annoyance. She turned back on her cushioned booth seat and raised herself a bit to look over the tall back of the table booth to make yet another intimidation attempt when the little chime on the door announced a new customer coming in. They all went quiet, and Mac turned back forward in her seat, just as Wallace's and Veronica's heads came up to check out the customer. Their mouths all fell open at the guy who had come in wearing a bright green shirt.

They all matched the approaching guy's face expression, a mix of shock and a pleased sentiment at the turn of events.

"BlueBelleBeauty," he asked looking at Mac with the widest smirk anyone could wear.

Mac never looked as mortified in her life as Veronica and Wallace burst out laughing at Mac's online nickname. Mac had chosen it when she got the blue streaks in her hair and so what if the whole thing sounded clichéd, no one had ever known it, until now.

"I got the intelligence part about you right," he said smiling at Veronica and Wallace, who were obviously there to be her bodyguards if the situation hadn't turned out to be as pleasant.

"I think we are not needed here anymore Supafly," Wallace said to Veronica.

"Agreed," Veronica said getting up with Wallace.

"Have fun Mac Attack," Wallace said to her as he patted RichieRichon the back on his way out.

"Later Q," Veronica said to Mac and looking at RichieRich she nodded a polite, "See you Dick." As she passed the blonde surfer she gave Mac thumbs up behind his back.

After the two left, Dick finally sat across from Mac whose former embarrassment was replaced with a wide grin. "So you're my RichieRich huh?"

"Looks like, I'm Richard and rich, RichieRich fit," Dick said with smile, "but wait does that mean I have to beat myself up, since RichieRich is on a date with Dick Casablancas' girl?"

"Your…girl?" Mac said slowly like if she was mentally challenged.

"The unexpected one of my dreams," Dick said remembering their last online conversation.

Mac didn't know how to reply, the only reply she mustered was another extensive smile plastered across her face.

"Pleasantly unexpected, twice now," Dick said smiling at the thought.

"Well, I on the other hand, can say this is the most bittersweet surprise karma has given me in a long time," Mac said never letting her smile drop.

"Bitter part?" Dick asked pouting.

"RichieRich isn't someone else," Mac said shrugging meaning it as a joke and not as dissatisfaction because the truth was she was on the farthest edge of bliss with this outcome.

"And the sweet part?" Dick asked hopeful it would make up for what had sounded like partial disappointment seconds ago even if it had been witticism.

"That RichieRich isn't someone else, but is in fact the guy I have the hugest crush on these days, because you know what that means," she said.

"What," Dick asked with a widespread grin.

"I get to make out RichieRich without the slut effect after," Mac replied.

Dick laughed and looking at her playfully said, "That is good thing, a very good thing."

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

**Sherriff Mars By Day, Photographer by Prom Night**

"Girls, the limo is here! Veronica Mars for once in your life commit to the word of punctuality," Keith called from the living room as he made sure the camera in his hands was in its proper settings.

"We're coming!" Veronica called somewhere from her room.

Veronica looked at herself one last time in the mirror and looked over at Mac who was by her room door making sure everything she needed for the night was in her glamorous clutch.

"Hey, tell me this says cruelty free," Veronica asked her motioning to her red, strapless satin mermaid gown feeling a moment of déjà vu.

"No, it says stunning and prepared for the night of my life with my best friends and my boyfriend," Mac said honestly at the stunning view that was Veronica Mars. She had her hair in an elegant low bun with a few pieces of hair falling in front of her to frame her heart shaped face. What was even more striking was the mermaid dress that reached the floor and enfolded Veronica in all the right places.

"What about me? I don't say free train ride right? Because that is not exactly the look I'm going for, especially with Dick Casablancas as my date," Mac asked motioning to herself.

Veronica in a matter of fact voice replied, "Not your date, your official boyfriend as of yesterday."

"Oh, that's right," Mac said pretending to pout.

Veronica laughed and said, "No, but in complete honestly you spell the word amazing in that dress and happiness on your face. You look beautiful Mac."

Mac did look exactly that in her own one shoulder mermaid dress. It was unique just like Mac, in a light emerald type of turquoise color. It extenuated her womanly curves and complemented her complexion. She had her brown hair in her own elegant bun and simply exuberated beauty.

Mac couldn't help it the feeling of excitement and hugged Veronica, "You're always going to be my best friend V."

Veronica smiled and said, "As you mine, Mac."

They pulled apart and Veronica held out her hand to Mac to walk out of her room together, "Let's go have the some fun."

They walked out to find Keith grilling Logan and Dick in their black tuxedos on the night ahead. When both girls walked out the three men went silent and stared in complete amazement at the sight of them. Logan and Dick had their mouths hanging open as Keith spoke first for the male congregation.

"Honey, you look so beautiful. And Cindy, you don't fall behind."

The girls smiled and didn't react fast enough to the flash of Keith's camera.

"Daaadddd," Veronica protested as she walked forward with Mac still holding her hand.

"Nothing, I don't want to hear it! The assemblage of your parents will have my head if I don't take enough photos as I promised," he told all the kids as he headed for the front door with them to take some more photos outside with the limo.

As Keith walked a little ahead, Veronica dropped Mac's hand as she headed for Dick and she herself for Logan.

"You look very beautiful, Veronica," Logan whispered only for her earshot.

She smiled and grabbed his hand adding, "You don't look so bad yourself, stud muffin."

When they were outside on the sidewalk, Keith called out, "Wallace Fennel and date get out of the limo too, this is group photo session, none optional."

"Hello Sherriff," Wallace said stepping out of the limo moments later with his date and soon to be girlfriend Jane in tow. Unfortunately, for Wallace who had hiding back in the limo because he was too familiar with Keith's interrogations, had forgotten the Sherriff's keen eye.

"This is Jane," Wallace introduced her.

"Nice to meet you Jane, you look very lovely," Keith smiled. Just as Jane thanked him he snapped a photo of the unsuspecting couple.

The next fifteen minutes were passed in an unwanted photo session with self-assigned photographer Keith Mars. He made them do different shots, all girls, all boys, couples, single couples, singles, until they reminded him the point of getting all dressed up was to actually go to Prom not just to pretend they were. He grudgingly agreed giving them last compliments and reminding the boys that he'd be polishing his guns until the girls came home at his extended curfew of 2 AM. Mac's and Jane's parents had allowed them to sleep over at Veronica's with the consent of Keith. For Mac and Veronica, it was ritual but it was also an opportunity to get closer to Jane since it seemed that for once one of Wallace's lovers was going to stick around for some time.

They all got in the limousine Logan had rented with his Dad's money, the always generous Aaron Echolls. They celebrated in anticipation to the Centennial Ball, as the limo driver drove them in the direction of the Neptune Grand where the dance was being held.

**Prom, A Star Lit Night in a Centenary**

The ballroom that was rented out at the Neptune Grand for prom looked amazing. The theme for the Centennial Ball was a starlit night and all over the high ceiling there were fancy umbrella domed lights that materialized a starry night effect within the ambiance of the room's dimness. The round tables that evenly sitted eight people had candles placed on them. The decoration committee could give themselves a pat in the back because everything from the colors to the theme perfected each other.

The three couples sat together in their table that could place four couples but hypothetically could only place them. This night was about having fun with your best friends and as far as they anybody else who would have sat in those two extra seats would have been foreigners.

When they were in the middle of eating the impressive servings of the hotel, Logan whispered over to Veronica, "Looks like the Kanes' really know how to make last minute decisions."

Veronica looked over to the entrance the Kanes' had emerged through with their dates. She couldn't help cynically grin at the sight of Gia Goodman in Duncan's arm. When she looked at Lily she narrowed her eyes and in complete shock said, "Is that Weevil?"

Logan laughed and said, "I really don't want to know, although I can imagine the inferno Celeste must have raised at that sight."

After the fancy hotel silverware was cleared by the waiters, a popular DJ came on stage and began to play the latest party songs in the mainstream as young couples gyrated to the music. The three couples joined the humming bodies on the dance floor in the center of the ballroom. It was turning out to be the night of their lives among the fun and elation of dancing with each other and their friends. Each couple danced with each other and changed dance partners between their closed group. It was not until the slow songs began that they moved back to one another.

Logan placed his arms around Veronica's waist as she moved hers around his neck. He leaned down and softly ran his lips against hers. She pulled him closer to her and momentarily let him take it into something more passionate even while dancing.

"Logan… people," Veronica said breathlessly after she pulled their lips apart and referred to the other people around them.

"It's your fault, not mine," Logan said with a smile as he swayed with her.

"How's it my fault," Veronica asked with a puzzled smirk on her face.

"You should have worn a different dress because you're mesmerizing Veronica, and all I want to do is kiss you," Logan said looking her over one more time and taking in the beautiful scene she made.

Veronica smiled at his compliment and pulled him in for one more kiss.

Logan whispered against her lips, "So who are we trying to make jealous tonight?"

Veronica pulled back to let her eyes flicker into his, while one of her hands moved to caress his face and said, "Everyone Logan, everyone."

"Oh boy if that's the case, I think being your boyfriend is going to be exhausting," Logan said with a widespread smile.

"You have no idea," Veronica said going in for one more kiss as their bodies moved together to a rendition of Sway by The Perishers.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

**Seven Months Later**

Veronica and Logan were sitting together on a towel under a beach umbrella, while in the distance Dick attempted for the zillionth time of the summer to teach Mac how to surf.

Wallace and Jane were also in the water having some kind of sea make-out.

"You think they would have drowned by now," Logan said under his recently placed sunglasses.

It was the last day of the summer before they started senior year, and the waves gently crashed against the shore as the sun beamed down with force on the sand. Veronica's was applying sunscreen for the hundredth time today, the summer curse of being too white. She looked over at Logan and smiled, he had his own shade of red across his back and shoulders from his surfing spell moments ago.

"Hey, leave them alone. They're going through their 'love' stage," Veronica air quoted after she placed her sunscreen lotion back in her beach bag.

"Gross," Logan said kiddingly.

"Hey, once you live it, you have the right to call it what it is," Veronica said looking at the couple in question.

"Lived it," Logan said under his shades and taking the key words out of her statement.

"Yeah, we lived our puppy love already," she said without looking back at Logan.

"Please remind me," Logan said now looking at her.

"Seven years ago when you would admit defeat just so I would come out of hiding, you longed to see this beautiful face for even a minute longer before Dad picked me up from playtime," Veronica said looking at him and motioning to herself kiddingly.

"Pleaseeee, I got bored simple as that, resignation was the fastest way out," Logan said laughing.

"But were exactly are we now, if that was our puppy love stage," Logan added with a hint of solemnity.

Veronica took off Logan's shades and looking reflectively into his eyes said the words that had been on the tip of her tongue all week, "Still in it …I love you Logan."

Logan was a little taken aback by the fact that she had said the words first. He had been on the verge of saying it all summer but she had beaten him to it. He leaned over and kissed her intensely revealing to her lips and body the mutual feeling before he actually said it out loud. The shivers that went down Veronica's spine exposed that worthy outcome that had emanated from the choice she had long ago made of letting herself build bridges instead of walls. Logan had played a huge part in that, but a lot had come from herself. She was changing for the better, and while she was taking baby steps still, at least she had her full-time friend and full-time lover to guide her, she had her psychotic jackass, her Logan Echolls.

When they broke apart probing for air Logan looked Veronica in the eyes and said, "I love you too, Veronica. You have no idea."

Veronica beamed and said, "Good because you're going to have to remember that."

"What do you mean," Logan asked puzzled.

Without warning Veronica slapped Logan on the shoulder where he had a forming sun burn, he groaned and she took off running toward the other couples.

"You're so dead," Logan yelled behind her. He smiled fleetingly at the running pixie blonde that had become his other half, not months ago, but years ago.

Years ago, when a nine-year-old Veronica had offered him to play a wrestling video game with her after the Sherriff had dropped him off at her house and left with his own mom to handle the domestic abuse case against his dad. She had never been a normal girl and he wouldn't have chosen differently, otherwise he may have never fallen in love with her.

He left it at that thought and took off chasing after her, just as he always has and always might in both senses of factuality and metaphorically.


End file.
